Why is love so complicated?
by Vanessa Rowes
Summary: My best friend and I get sucked into Kingdom Hearts. Full summary inside. AxelxOC, ZexionxOC and DemyxxOC. Rated T for swearing AxelOC ZexionOC DemyxOC SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! As you can see, I'm writing a Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction! This is an AxelxOC story, so people who aren't fans of this couple, see ya! But for you people who like this couple just as much as me, welcome! I don't think the summary thing gives enough space, so here's the summary!**

**Summary: I'm stuck in the world of Kingdom Hearts with my best friend. We're two high-schoolers, and we find such fun when we kick heartless ass, and fall in love with two sexy nobodies! We just happened to befriend the main character, and we get pulled into a huge struggle to save all of the worlds! Isn't being a teenager fun? AxelxOC and DemyxxOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 1: You have GOT to be kidding me!

I sat on a bluejean beanbag, the game controller in my hands. My best friend Sophie sat next to me. We were home alone, since my dad worked all the time, and my mom died during childbirth. (not really, both my real parents are living)

Hello! I'm Alexis White, Alex for short. I have waist length, straight, black hair that's usually pulled into a nice bum at the back of my head. It keeps my hair out of the way, and it let's people wonder how long my hair is. I have light violet eyes, and pale skin. I'm average height, and I'm pretty athletic. I'm thin, and I seem very kind, but I'm not. Not in the least. I'm a smartass, and I'm not always kind. I'm usually a real bitch, until you get to know me. I'm very caring, and loving when you really get to know me.

My best friend and I were playing our favorite game, Kingdom Hearts 2. We loved the game. Escpecially Axel and Demyx. I absolutely loved Axel, and my friend, Sophilia Wilson, aka Sophie, adored Demyx.

She reminded me a lot of Axel. She had brick red hair that was layered, and it reached a few inches above her waist. Her bangs covered her left eye, and she seemed very dangerous, with her bright emerald green eyes. She was a very standoffish person when you first met her, but when you become friends with her, she'll love you to death.

"I wish that we could change the outcome of Axel and Demyx's deaths. I think they are too nice to die." Sophie said. I nodded, turning on the system.

"Yeah. But wouldn't it be so cool if we could meet them? I mean, they might not like us, but at least we'd have the chance to meet our two favorite hotties." I said in response. She nodded enthusiastically. I looked at the t.v. screen, to see it wigging out. I pressed a couple of buttons, and the screen suddenly went blank.I moved up to the screen, and looked at it curiously. Sophie came up behind me. We were suddenly moved towards the t.v. by some unseen force.

We moved through darkness, and fell onto a platform, and it looked like a stained glass platform. I looked down, and saw the sign of Yin and Yang.

_Without one, there can be no other. Darkness cannot be without light. Balance is key. You two must maintain this balance. Help Sora, and fix the worlds. Yang, you shall control light._

I felt myself get lifted off the ground, in a mass amount of light. I looked at Sophie.

_And Yin. You are the controller of darkness._

I saw the same thing happen with Sophie, but with darkness instead. We heard somewhat of a grumbling noise, and the platform fell apart beneath us, and we fell. We were knocked unconscious.

We woke up a while later. And we didn't know what time it was. I looked around, dazed, and I saw Sophie doing the same thing, her dark skinny jeans were dusted with light brown dirt, and so were the bottom of my shorts. My sneakers seemed okay, and Sophie looked herself over also. My olive green zip-up jacket was okay, and my dark purple spagetti strap tank top was unscathed.

Sophie seemed to be faring well also. Her black hoodie was slightly dusted with the same dirt as her jeans, and her black converse seemed okay.

"Your t-shirt?" I asked. She smirked, finding it funny that we'd care about such things.

"Perfectly fine." She said. I grinned, and stood up, dusting myself off. We shared a quick look, and we moved off, looking around. We were in what looked like a small forest. We looked at each other, and ran forward, towards the outside of the green darkness. We looked around slightly as we continued to run.

After what seemed like hours, and we finally saw the end of the forest. We quickly moved that way, and continued to walk around. My mind raced as I tried to figure out where we were.

"We seem to be on the outskirts of Twilight Town. When Roxas is with them, and before he dissapears. It looks before the struggle match even." I mused to myself, noticing the signs as we moved into the town from a hidden crack in the outer walls. Sophie nodded.

I suddenly got the memory of several fanfictions I'd read. One of them had the main character in a situation like this, and she spotted Axel, by looking up at the struggle match. I kept that information in the back of my mind, and realised that we were in the fake world. I remembered the clock tower, and that was where Axel would hang out most of the time.

"Why are you dragging me around?" Sophie asked. I looked at her, and smirked. I let go of her hand, and she walked alonside me.

"We need to find a place to stay." I mused. Sophie nodded, and we looked around. Soon, a boy ended up running into me.

"Oh, sorry about that." I heard him say. I stood up, and dusted myself off, offering a hand to whoever smacked into me. That's when I noticed that it was none other than Roxas, Sora's nobody.

"It's fine. The name's Alexis, Alex for short. And this is my friend." I introduced, shaking his hand, as it was still in my grasp. He smiled, and looked at Sophie for a name.

"Sophilia Wilson. Sophie for short. Pleasure to meet you." She said, shaking his hand after I was done with it.

"Roxas. Very nice to meet you two. Are you two newcomers?" He asked politely. I glanced at Sophie, and shrugged.

"I guess you could say that. Mind showing us around?" I replied nonchalantly. He smiled widely, and nodded.

"It'd be my pleasure." He said, leading us off. He really reminded me a bit of Sora. Although, he would, considering how Roxas is Sora's nobody. So that didn't really surprise me. But he was such a kindhearted boy. It was a real shame that he had to eventually dissapear. But him, and Namine come together with their somebodies, and they get back to each other. What was a REAL shame though, was that him, Axel, and Demyx had to get caught up in the troubled of the organization.

"He's really nice. Cute too, but my heart goes out to Demyx." Sophie whispered in my ear. I nodded, and smirked. She already knew that my heart went to Axel, unconditionally. He was my fire, and Demyx was Sophies water sprite. We moved through the town, and we both chose a pretty good spot to go and hang out for the night. Up at the clock tower. No one but Axel would find us up there. And I doubt that he'd go up there at night.

We stayed up at the clock tower, and watched the sun go down. I heard the sound of warping behind me, and I heard a set of footsteps. I saw a tall figure in a black cloak come around the corner and jump. If we were just anybody, we'd wonder who he was, because he kept his hood up. I decided to play it like we didn't know him. Sophie and I looked shocked.

"Who are you?! And why are you up here?" He asked. I looked like I was trying to control my fear.

"It's always polite to give your own name first, mister tall, dark, and dangerous. We don't have a place to stay, so we're just going to spend a few nights sleeping up here. And we're harmless, so you can take off the hood." I said, looking up at him. He sighed, and took his hood off, and let his long, spiky locks fan out behind his head. I felt the breath get caught in my chest. Axel was standing right in front of me, and he was handsome. The game didn't really do him justice.

I was talking to Axel, and I was SO trying not to have a fangirl moment. Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me.

**Well, how was my first chapter? Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 2: Getting to know Axel

I sat up on the clock tower, watching the sun begin to set. Sophie had gone off to explore the town with Roxas, and I had decided to stay back and wait for Axel. I heard a set of footsteps move behind me, and Axel sat next to me, his legs hanging off the front. He pulled one of his legs up to rest his arms on his knee, and he stared out at the sun also.

"Do you know why the sun sets red?" He asked me. I smirked, remembering this from one of the games, the one where it follows Roxas' life through the organization.

"Because the color red travels the farthest." I replied, chuckling to myself at the expression of shock on his face. I knew the games pretty well, and it was funny to see his face like that.

"How did you know?" He asked me quietly. I smiled at him.

"I've heard it somewhere before, and I thought it'd be funny to see your face." I told him semi-truthfully. He huffed, and leaned back. The two of us were quiet for a short few moments. I decided that I was bored, and I lay back, staring up. Axel leaned over me slightly, trying to look me in the eye.

"Where are you from?" He asked me. I looked into his bright green eyes, and saw mischeif burning like the fires that he controlled.

"That is none of your business. But why do you always hang out here? Always here in the afternoon." I replied, asking a question of my own. This was fun banter.

"It's a habit." He told me simply. I smiled, and decided to make him slip up.

"I hope Sophie's okay." I said quietly. Axel looked at me, confused.

"Your friend?" He asked, his voice kind. He seemed to be remembering something painful, probably when Roxas was still in the organization. The poor guy lost his best friend, the only person that could make him feel like he had a heart.

"Yeah, she's off with Roxas, exploring some more of the town. But I hope she doesn't get hurt, or bugged. She loves to start fights. I just really hope that if she does, then I hope that Roxas is smart enough to stay out of her way." I mused. I heard Axel suck in a light breath.

"You know Roxas?" He asked, falling right into my trap. I smirked, and nodded.

"Yeah, he's a sweet boy. He's cute too, but my heart is saved for someone else." I mused, making a slip up of my own. I got a faint blush, and he chuckled.

"And who would this someone else be?" He asked quietly. I shook my head quickly.

"That's for me to know, and for you to eventually find out." I said quietly. I desperately wished, in the bottom of my heart, the purest part of my heart, that Axel, Demyx, and Roxas could get hearts. Then, I got a thought. When A nobody falls in love, and is loved by another, do they have a heart? Because there's a joke out that is like, 'Oh, he's a theif! He stole my heart!' But a girl can technically give her heart to another. So, if someone fell for a nobody, would that give them a heart?

Anyway, back to the normal scenery. I sat back up, and looked at Axel seriously. We were both silent as we stared at each other. I sighed, and stood up. Axel did the same, his gaze never leaving me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me. I smiled, and pretended to zip my lip, and throw away the key. I walked around the corner, and found a staircase. I moved, and saw the handrail. With a smirk, I hopped up, and sat on it, sliding all the way down the clock tower.

I emerged, and looked up to see Axel still standing where he was, looking down at me. I gave a two fingered salute, and ran off to find Sophie.

"Soph! Sophie!" I shouted out as I ran. I soon saw Sophie, and we waited for Roxas to catch up to Sophie. She was actually pretty fast for not running a day in her life. She's not all that active, and neither am I. We would always sit at each other's houses, and play Kingdom Hearts 2. It was our favorite game, because it had our two favorite nobodies.

"Come on Roxas! You're such a slow poke!" Sophie called out behind her. I chuckled, and we continued to wait. After about forty five more seconds, he was finally standing with us, breathing heavily.

"Why do you have to leave?" Roxas asked. I smiled sadly at how innocent the poor boy was.

"We have to go back to where we're staying. We'll see each other tomorrow. We'll be watching you during the struggle match." I promised. Roxas perked up, and suddenly looked shocked, because he had forgotten about the tournament. Hayner was going to be so mad if we had let Roxas forget. That's why I added that.

"Oh! You promise that you'll be at the tournament? I can't wait!" Roxas asked again. I nodded, and gave him a quick one-armed, friendly, good luck hug, and Sophie did the same. We were quiet on the walk back.

"Did time freeze yet?" I asked her quietly. She nodded, and we continued to walk, making it look almost like we were gossiping. We didn't want any attention drawn to us.

"Yeah, what about Axel? How's he doing?" She replied. I sighed gently.

"I brought up the memory of Roxas. I made him slip up just a bit, but I also slipped up. I told him that I had my heart set on someone." I said quietly. I got a light smack on the arm for that comment, and I smiled lightly.

"Well, as long as he doesn't know who it is. I can't wait until tomorrow, because, although I do like Roxas, I just want the plot to MOVE ALONG." She said even quieter. I nodded, because it was pretty boring just hanging around. We were both pretty good fighters, and we just couldn't wait to fight a few dusks. It was going to be tough, but we had quite a bit of power behind our punches.

We finally arrived back at the top of the clock tower, and we lay down. Night had fallen, and we couldn't wait to kick a few Dusk's asses.

**Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 3: Finally, the plot moves, and we kick ass!

I woke up just before the sun rose, and I noticed that it was sunny. I woke Sophie, and we went down to normal level.

We walked through the town, talking about our two wonderful nobody crushes, but like normal, in hushed whispers. We finally came to the struggle tournament arena, thing. I took the time to look up, and I saw a flash of red. Just like in the one fanfition I read, these people are too freaking stupid to look UP.

But anyway.

We watched as Roxas took the stage, fighting against Hayner. We cheered for Roxas, and he came out the victor. Then, we watched Vivi beat Seifer, and we laughed as he got knocked onto his cocky ass.

Next up, was Roxas and Vivi, er, the imposter Vivi. We grinned as Roxas got up onto the platform.

"GO ROXAS!!!!!" Sophie and I screamed. He turned around at the sound of his name, and we waved our arms frantically. He waved back with his hand, and turned to the fight in front of him. The fight began, and we grinned, watching as Roxas beat Vivi almost to a pulp. The cheering around us suddenly stopped, and Sophie and I looked around.

"Holy sh-" I heard Sophie begin, seeing as Vivi turned into a dusk. I leaped up onto the platform, and yanked Soph up with me. We saw Roxas turn around, and give us a surprised smile. We grinned in response, and we got into fighting positions. I watched as more dusks appeared. I felt my right hand pulse, and I looked at it, as light began to fit around it, and I thought, moving it into the shape of a blade. I rushed forward, swinging at the dusk. My blade connected, and it dissapeared.

I heard Roxas' bat turn into the keyblade, and I looked back at the two of them.

"Damnit, HELP ME!" I shouted, anger evident in my voice. Sophie and Roxas jumped lightly in surprise, and rushed into the fray. With the three of us, the dusks were quickly gone. I smirked, the light dissapearing from around my hand. _Enter the pyro_, I thought.

We all heard slow clapping, and we turned around to see a thin, muscular guy. He had a nice build, and I knew exactly who it was, not even needing the introduction.

"Roxas. All right. Fight, fight, fight." Axel said, clapping. Roxas turned to look, and I turned slowly, to look at the hooded Axel.

"So you really don't remember. It's me. You know, Axel." He said, taking off his hood. His bright eyes flickered over to Soph and me, but kept right on their track. I tuned out this entire thing, grabbing Sophies' wrist, and leading her back into the crowd. We waited, as the talking, and eventual fight were over. DiZ showed up, and he saw Soph and me not frozen.

After the little spat between them, I listened as they continued to call Roxas' name over, and over, and OVER.

_Oh, just SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTHS. DAMN they're so annoying!_ I screamed in my head. Then I chuckled. They sounded like dogs, with their annoying repeated name calling.

"Hayner. Pence. Olette. Sophie. Alex!" Roxas shouted out. Sophie and I were stunned speechless. He said our names. Then I remembered the same fanfiction that let me know that Axel was up on the roof. The same thing happened in that one too. I was shocked though. Did he really care that much about two girls he met two days ago? He really makes friends FAST.

Time suddenly became normal, and the cheering was loud in my ears. The confused announcer told everyone that Roxas has won. Soph and I cheered loudly. I saw Axel warp away from the top of the building, and Soph and I eventually went back to the hangout at the top of the clock tower. We waited for the entire struggle match to finish, and Roxas and his gang to come up. We moved down, and decided to find another place for the night.

We rushed through the town, making sure not to be seen. But what happened was, we ran into Roxas anyway.

"Hey, just racing. We'll see you again sometime soon." I excused, when he had asked where we were going. Sophie and I continued to race through the streets, finding another really tall building to sleep on for the night. We were prepared to wait for another three days, before Roxas....dissapeared. I felt a weight settle in my heart as our dear friend was...nevermind that for now.

"You gonna take watch?" Sophie asked me. I nodded, and watched her as she lay down, quickly falling asleep. I pulled my legs up to my chest, and stared out at the town below. I heard the sound of a portal opening behind me. I heard someone in a coat sit next to me, and turned, seeing the person pulling down their hood to reveal Axel's feiry locks. He seemed sad, even though he wasn't supposed to have a heart. It made the weight in my heart grow heavier. I was determined to give him a heart.

"What's up?" I asked him. He shrugged, and he had a look, as if he wanted to say something. I tilted my head slightly, confused out of my mind. He chuckled quietly at how innocent I looked.

"At the match today. How come you and your friend weren't....you know, frozen? And why were you there?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Roxas is a friend for both Soph and me. He's so kindhearted.......and he's my friend, so I couldn't NOT go to his struggle match. It seemed so important to him. Why, is there a problem with that?" I asked him. He leaned back, shaking his head. I narrowed my eyes, because he didn't seem okay at all. I got onto my knees, and leaned over him, my narrowed eyes gazing deeply into his. He leaned a bit further back, surprised, and a dark blush covered his cheeks.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" He asked in quiet shock. I smiled, and kissed his cheek gently, quickly moving back to my original sitting position. His cheeks were much, much darker.

"Come on, such a handsome guy like you should smile more often. You have such a nice smile." I said to him, grinning, even though I could feel my own cheeks very very slightly pink. If anyone looked at me in the light, they'd think it was the light playing tricks on them. I was pale, and at the moment, I looked a little darker than pale, but still pale nonetheless. I saw his face darken even more, if that was at all possible for a nobody, and he lightly scratched the back of his head.

"I have to get back. I'll catch you again soon 'kay?" He asked me. I grinned and nodded, watching him leave. The grin dissapeared, and I went back to watch, and sadness began to creep up on me.

**Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 4: Falling in love with a feiry red head

I watched as the sun rose, and I heard a portal open nearby, and I turned quickly to see Axel walking out of the portal, seeming relaxed. But he quickly caught sight of me, and his eyes widened.

"Did you stay up the ENTIRE night?!" He asked, shocked. I felt my body slump slightly, because I suddenly felt so tired. But I nodded, and Axel moved over to me faster than I thought he could move in that long coat. He sat next to me, and his hand shot out and I flinched, making him freeze. I moved back to my place, and he gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry for flinching. Physical reaction." I said quietly. He nodded, and pulled me into a caring hug. I felt warmth, and I almost dozed off right then and there. I pulled away.

"What's wrong? Tired? You shouldn't have done that. Please don't do that ever again. If you do, you could become slow, and careless." He said, worry slightly tinging his voice. I noticed the fire in his eyes again, and I seemed to get mesmerized, and I almost dozed off again, but I kept myself awake, by pinching my side. I winced unnoticeably when the pain hit me, and I glanced at Soph.

"She was just so peaceful...." I mused. Axel sighed, and shook his head lightly. I sighed also, and leaned back on my elbows. This was always the kind of situation that made me wish that I could read minds, because Axel's face was completely unreadable.

"What are you thinking about?" Axel asked quietly. I turned to him, slight shock and confusion marred my face. He smiled softly.

"Huh?" I asked, confused again. He continued to smile softly. That baffled me even more, because I wanted to know just WHAT THE HELL he was smiling about.

"You heard me. What are you thinking about?" He repeated. I blushed very lightly, and his smile began to widen just a bit. His eyes were glistening with mischeif, happiness, and.......something else I couldn't seem to read.

"I'm wishing that I could read minds. That way, I would never have to wonder what someone was thinking, whether it be good, or bad." I told him truthfully. He chuckled, and leaned forward. I felt my blush darken as I realized that he was REALLY close. Then my mind began to run into overdrive.

_Hey, he's just close enough to kiss......wait, NO!!!!_ I yelled inside my mind, yanking it to a screeching halt as I began to get lost, and mesmerized in his deep, vibrant green eyes. I leaned very slightly forward, but then, pulled back, my face heating up. And I knew that my blush was so dark, that it wasn't even funny. I also, peeked over, and saw that Axel was blushing somewhat darkly too. He must've been thinking along the same lines that I was.

"Ahem. So, what do you plan to do today? Hang out with Roxas?" He asked, hesitating just before he said his close friends name. I felt my heart move for the poor nobody. I have always felt sad for Axel. He had so much sadness around him. And then.......he dissapeared, or rather, DIED saving Sora.

"Not sure. We might hang out with him, but I think that we should get some munny, Soph and I. I think that Sophie will want to hang out with Roxas, and I'm not going to stop her, but I think I might work for today." I told him. He looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Really? You plan to run around, exhaust yourself, and work yourself until you literally drop out of exhaustion, possibly in the middle of a fight where you could get KILLED." He growled. I looked at him in shock. He had worry glistening along with the fire in his eyes. He was really worried about me? That's somewhat shocking, that a nobody, someone without a heart, could care so very much about me, when I had only met him when I met Roxas.

"I'll be fne. What about you?" I asked him. He shrugged obviously not believing that I would be fine.

"I have to work. It's really not very fun. Truthfully, it sucks." He told me. I nodded. I watched as he stood up, and looked like he wanted to stay, but just couldn't. He had his right hand held out towards me, as if he wanted to take me into his arms and never let me go. That didn't seem like him. I smiled, and stood up, letting him go. He summoned a portal, and stepped through, glancing back at the last minute. I waved, and he smiled slightly sadly.

I moved over, and silently shook Sophie awake. She woke up, slightly groggy, and I told her to have the day to herself, and sith a nod, she rushed off to go hang out with Roxas. I moved around the town during the day, working, and trying not to drop out of exhaustion. I had to pinch myself repeatedly throughout the day, and somehow managed to stay awake.

As the day began to close, Sophie and I met back up on the top of the clock tower. I felt so ready to drop that I couldn't even feel my pinches anymore, so halfway through the day, I ended up scratching myself, and began to bleed a couple of times, just to keep myself awake. Sophie settled down to sleep, and I leaned against the wall, propping my feet on the step up that everyone seemed to love sitting on.

"You look tired, you want me to take watch?" Sophie asked. I shook my head, and looked at the setting sun.

"I've been talking to Axel almost every night. I look forward to our little chats. But he got mad at me this morning. I didn't sleep last night, and I worked today. If you want, you can stay awake." I told her. She nodded, and we waited for Axel. We heard his portal open not a moment later, and he sat down on the ledge, sideways, so that he could see me, and Soph.

"Hey. You look exhausted. Did you sleep at all?" He asked me. I grinned sleepily, and shook my head. He clenched his teeth, and he growled unnoticeably.

"No, and to stay awake, she did this." Sophie said, pulling the sleeve of my hoodie up, showing off the cuts, and the scratches, and the red marks from the pinches that I had done, to keep myself awake. I yanked my arms away, and covered them back up. Axel gasped quietly.

"Sleep. You need it. If you needed to do this to yourself all day to stay awake, then, just go to sleep." He growled, holding one of my arms. I nodded silently, leaning up against the wall, and closing my eyes, quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx and even Roxas wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 5: Feeling the loss of Roxas

The next two days went by at a painfully slow and excruciating rate.

Can this game go any freaking SLOWER?! I shouted inside my head, as the pain of losing Roxas began to settle harshly in my heart. I felt the pain settle down, ripping my heart in half. I didn't want this to happen, but nothing could really happen. Sophie and I had promised each other that we wouldn't interfere until we absolutely had to, for the sake of Axel, and Demyx. To let Sora know that they weren't all bad.

Sophie and I woke up early, and made our way to the usual spot, waiting for Roxas, and the scene with Axel. Roxas showed up a few moments after we did, and he walked out, us behind him. We went out, and saw two dusks pop up, and Axel shortly after.

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you- if you refuse to come back with me." Axel said. He sounded slightly sad, and I felt my heart begin to rip.

"We're...Best friends, right?" Roxas asked, a little hesitant. Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Sure...But I'm not getting turned into a dusk for...Wait a sec! You remember now?!" He asked. His hopeful face was so hurtful to me, because of all the pain that he has to probably be going through with the loss of his best friend.

"Y...yeah." Roxas replied, still hesitant. It hurt me to see the happiness. I really didn't want to see his sadness at how sad he becomes.

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm...What's our boss's name?" Axel asked. Roxas was silent, and his shoulders slumped very slightly.

"Can't believe this..." He said, his face showing a bit of sadness. Roxas pulled out a stick, and it transformed into the keyblade, and he stood in a fighting position. Sophie, Roxas and I got rid of the dusks quickly. We watched Axel pull out his chakrams, and pull one back, and he froze.

Roxas relaxed, and DiZ chose that time to chime in.

"Roxas, to the mansion! The time has come! You two girls can come with!" DiZ cried out.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette! Sophie! Alex!" Roxas cried out. Soph, and I smiled softly.

"Roxas. Go, we'll catch up." I told him. He nodded, and ran off. I turned to Axel, gathering light around my hand. I punched the barrier around him, shattering it to pieces. He didn't move.

"Axel." I said quietly. He looked hearbroken, and my own heart felt like it was ripping apart.

"The Roxas that I know is long gone. Fine. I see how it is." He said sadly. I placed my hand gently on his arm.

"Axel. I know how you feel. I've lost my friends before. Let him go." I said gently. He looked at me, such sadness in his eyes.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"Soph and I need to get out of here. Are you willing to take us?" I asked him. He thougt for a moment, and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." He said. I grinned, and Sophie walked up behind me.

"Thanks Axel." She thanked. He nodded, and grabbed Sophie gently by her arm, and he put his other arm around my shoulders, hugging me around my biceps. He summoned a portal, and we walked through it. I felt the darkness bekoning me, sapping away my strength. I shivered, and Axel's arm tightened around me, giving off a very small feeling of safety. We arrived at the other twilight town, and Axel let Sophie go, but he moved his arm to hold onto my bicep.

He turned me to face him, and he pulled me into a very gentle hug.

"Please be careful. Don't get careless, and please, please, PLEASE don't get hurt too badly." He begged me. His face was hidden in my hair, but I was just able to catch what he said. I hugged him back, and when we pulled away from each other, I kissed him on the cheek again, watching with a small smirk as he blushed, his cheeks turning into a dark pink. I chuckled silently.

"I will. Now go. You have something to do, don't you?" I told him. He nodded, and dissapeared into a portal. Sophie and I walked into the mansion, and we walked through, taking our time. Sora didn't wake up just yet, so we had just a bit more time left. We decided to wait for just a bit longer, and I felt an extreme amount of pain in my heart. It felt as if my heart was being ripped apart, and shattered into several pieces.

I felt tears marr my vision, and I let a few of them fall down my pale cheeks. Sophie got a sympathetic look, and she moved over to me. She gave me a tight hug.

"It's okay." She cooed. She was trying to comfort me. But I knew that she'd need the comforting when Demyx's death loomed near. I was silent as I bawled into her shoulder. Normally I was used to being strong, but I'm only human. So, I threw my dignity out the window, and cried into my best friend's shoulder. She murmured soothing words, and soon enough, I had finished crying, and I got the sinking feeling that I was going to do a lot of that every once in a while. I just hoped that Soph and I never get seperated.

**Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx and even Roxas wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 6: Meeting, and remembering

We stood, waiting for the guys to wake up. I threw up walls, making myself competely unreadable, and making sure that I stayed that way.

"Sora!" I heard Donald cry out.

"Sora! Wake up!" Goofy said. I smirked, and felt the weight in my heart grow heavier. The contraption opened, and Sora yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Sophie and I watched as Donald and Goofy chuckled quietly at Sora's small clothing.

"Donald! Goofy!" He said, jumping down and hugging the two. The three danced around, their hands interlocked. We grinned, and my thoughts traveled to Roxas, my focus moving away from the scene in front of us. Sophie waited until the opportune moment. What caught my attention was Jiminey.

"Well, what do ya say we find out where we are?" Jiminey asked. That's when we moved forward.

"Need some showing around?" I said simply. Everyone jumped at the sound of my voice. They looked at me, surprise written on all of their faces.

"Who are you?!" Sora asked, shocked. I smirked to myself.

"Alexis White. You can call me Alex. This is my best friend Sophilia Wilson. Everyone calls her Sophie. Nice to meet you." I said curtly. They all nodded, and looked at us expectedly.

"Would you show us around?" Goofy asked us. I shrugged, and Sophie nodded. They all got grins on their faces, and they all nodded. We brought the guys to the usual spot, showing them around. Sora waited around the front.

"You know, I think I've been to this town." Sora said. I remembered that Donald was supposed to ask what the place was called.

"What's it called?" Donald asked, right on cue. I answered, telling them.

"It's called Twilight Town. Sorry for not telling you before." I said.

"Hmm...Guess I must've imagined it." Sora mused. I chuckled, because it was funny to see him in his too-small outfit. They all walked in, and we followed behind.

"What do you want?" Hayner asked irritably.

"Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here." Sora said, trying to be nice.

"Now you know. This is our spot." Hayner said. I could tell that he was just itching for a fight. I tuned everything out, walking slowly out to where Axel stood when he was going to hurt Roxas. I leaned against the wall that was next to me, on the left. I waited as Hayner, Pence, and Olette left, one by one. Then the boys moved out quickly.

"Where to?" I asked, watching sophie move out behind them.

"The station. The king's looking for us!" Donald quacked. I nodded.

"Then we better move quickly." I said to them, moving quickly. We ran as fast as possible to the station. When we got there, a whole bunch of dusks came out in an ambush. I brought light around both my hands. On my right, I changed it into a blade, like I'd seen in Fullmetal Alchemist. And on my left hand, I turned it into a large glove, with spiked knuckles.

Sophie looked completely helpless, and I moved in front of her, guarding her from all of the dusks. I also did manage to kick quite a bit of dusk ass, so...

But whenever we would finish off one round. They just KEPT COMING FREAKING BACK!!!!!! It had begun to really piss me off. I growled, and ran into the fray, destroying every dusk that came my way.

_C'mon Mickey....We need your help!_ I thought, wishing that the king would come help sometime very very soon. I saw the boys fall over, weakened. I had begun to feel the fatigue of our battle, and soon, Mickey had jumped into the fray, making them dissapear with one hit per dusk.

"Your majesty!" Donald cried. The king help up a hand.

"Shh! You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way. Here." He said, giving Sora a pouch of munny.

"Your majesty..." Donald cried, watching the king run off. I moved off towards the station, and didn't listen to most of what they were saying. I waited for them to come buy their tickets. I chuckled to myself, and repeated something that was said in that one fanfiction again.

_Riku. DiZ told you to delete the pouch, not give it to Mickey. But thanks anyway. You're really helping._ I thought, smiling softly at the fact that Riku didn't really have such a dark heart after all. Sora ordered five tickets, and I went onto the train first, followed right after by Soph.

The two of us went and sat at the very back.

"So, how are you?" Sophie asked me. I looked at her. Wisdom lay in the very depths of my eyes, along with an overwhelming sadness.

"Sad. I miss Roxas, and I wish that Roxas didn't have to..." I trailed off. I felt a tear slide down my cheek again, and I sighed, wiping it away.

"I feel the same way." She said, her eyes becoming somewhat sad themselves. I saw Sora and the others enter, and I put on a happy mask, trying to ease their worries. Yeah, being an emotional teenager is SOOOOOOOOO NOT what I hoped it would be. I felt my heart begin to freeze, and felt my tears dry up. I felt like an ice queen in that very moment. And I wished that Axel were there to melt the ice from around my young, fourteen year old heart. I missed his warmth, and his sarcasm. I sighed, and closed my eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

**Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx and even Roxas wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 7: Yen Sid's tower

I was woken up by Sophie when the train stopped. I felt slightly groggy, but I quickly came to my senses, and saw a huge tower, and I remembered that this was where Yen Sid stayed. We got off, and watched as the train dissapeared. Sora stared at the place it was in with a look that was like a nervous 'oh jeez, really?' and I had a look that was a somewhat pissed off look that said.'you have got to be F-ing KIDDING ME!'

"There goes our ride." He said, his voice holding a tone of 'you're got to be kidding me' but more out of nervousness, than anger. I was steaming mad, and everyone could feel the waves of anger rolling off of me.

I sighed, and cracked my back, my neck, and my knuckles loudly. Sophie did the same, which was what we usually did when we were stiff. It was a habit the two of us shared. Sora winced as we did so.

The five of us walked over to the tower, Sophie and I imediately recognizing Pete as he stood, pressing on the doors.

"What's goin' on?" Donald asked, quacking slightly. Pete laughed in an attempt at being evil.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is- once he's a heartless, he'll do as I say!" He said, completely oblivious as to who he was talking to. I smirked, and chuckled quietly. Old Yen Sid was never going to become a heartless.

"Heartless?!" Donald cried out. He seemed genuinely surprised, but I wouldn't blame him.

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folk's hearts. Why, with all those heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of heartless, special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is." Pete said. I almost groaned at how boring and NOT COOL Pete is.

"You oughta find somethin' nicer to do." Goofy interjected. Pete turned around.

"Says who? Wha...AHHH! It's you!" He said, finally realizing just who he was talking to.

"Pete?" Goofy and Donald asked, shocked, and completely in sync. Sora looked in between the two of them.

"What are you two nimrods doin' here!?" He asked rudely.

"What are YOU doing here?" Donald asked.

"You know him?" Sora asked Goofy.

"We sure do! Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! His majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped." Goofy told him. I nodded, and glared at Pete as he began to laugh.

"You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world- no, no, no, all the worlds- are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!" He said, as if he was all high and mighty.

"Maleficent...huh." Sora mused, chuckling, along with Donald and Goofy.

"What are you laughing at!? Why, Maleficent's power is so great-" Pete said.

"She's toast." Sora interrupted. Pete seemed very surprised.

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now." Goofy said. Earning a quiet chuckle from Donald.

"Whaddaya mean!? You! So you're the ones that did it!" Pete accused. Sora place his hands behind his head.

"Well...we mighta had something to do with it." Sora said, a large grin on his face.

"Heartless squad! Round up!" Pete belted out. After his order, several shadows popped up. All of us got our weapons, mine being light, all except for Sophie. She didn't have a weapon at all.

"You just wait! Nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" He said, angry.

"So, 'mighty' Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?" Sora asked innocently.

"Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's Old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a heartless by now!" Pete said, looking up at the tower.

"Master Yen Sid lives here!?" Donald asked, running up to the doors, and pushing them open gently.

"Yen Sid is the king's teacher!" Goofy said.

"Wow. Sounds powerful!" Sora said. Sophie and I were completely silent throughout this entire thing. Although, we weren't part of the story, so even if we weren't there, the only thing that we could affect was getting Axel and Demyx hearts. And that seemed next to impossible.

The five of us ran inside, rushing up to the top, and coming across heartless on the way. When we got onto the top, we had a battle with heartless, and we managed to kill them off easily.

"Heartless, heartless, heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" Donald complained in his gravelly quack.

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then." Goofy said.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora asked sadly.

**Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx and even Roxas wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 8: A new look, and info on ourselves

We finally made it to the wizards stairs, of course running into heartless, but taking care of them easily. We walked into the room that had Yen Sid. Donald and Goofy stood straight, and bowed, while Sora had his hands behind his head. Sophie and I just walked up and leaned against a nearby wall.

"Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" Donald said, still in his bow.

"Hey there!" Sora said, waving. Sora looked at him in shock.

"Sora! Show some respect!" Donald said. Yen Sid made a move with his hands, almost like waving, trying to calm Donald down.

"So, you are Sora. Now then, have you seen the king yet?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him." Goofy said. I noticed that Yen Sid had a somewhat familiar voice. And I thought, and it seemed just a bit deeper than DiZ's.

"Yes...the king has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you three falls upon my shoulders. You three have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared." Yen Sid told them.

"You mean...we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands." Sora said. Then, I felt my heart give a twitch, because Sora sounded just like Roxas. Although Roxas WAS Sora's nobody. I began to tune everything out, and waited until he summoned the book, and everything.

He finally summoned the book.

"This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully." Yen Sid told them. Then he looked at Sophie and me.

"You two, if you will, go through those doors, and get a whole new wardrobe." He told us. We nodded, and did as we were asked to. And we saw Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather. They seemed to be talking. I cleared my throat, and it brought their attention to us.

"Oh hello dears!" Fauna said, the one in pink. They flew around us, and they seemed to be wary of Soph.

"She is one of darkness! But if Yen Sid trusts her, then I see no reason not to." Flora said. They contemplated our clothes, because I had specifically asked them, along with a large agreement from Soph, NOT to make it pink. So, the three of them waved their wands at us, and we were both carried up into the air, and set back down, our outfits totally changed.

I wore a tight, white belly shirt, with a long jacket that reached my knees and semi long sleeves that reached my elbows. It stayed open, and had a scarlet cross choker. And I wore white capris that were tight until they came to my knees, and then they flowered out for about four inches. I had on dark brown knee length combat boots, and a gold armband.

Sophie was wearing a tight black belly shirt, like me, but instead, she had on a light grey plaid minishirt that flowered out from her waist. She had on white tights that came to her knees, and a pair of light brown boots that went to the middle of her shin. She also had on a short jacket that reached down to the middle of her torso, and the sleeves were just as long as mine, moving down to her elbows. She also had on a silver bracelet, with music related charms. It had a treble clef, and a base clef, along with two eighth notes, and a few other things relating to those.

She looked at me with a grin on her face, and I was smiling back. Her brick red hair was pulled into a low ponytail, at the back of her neck, and my hair was pulled up into a braid, in the same spot as Sophs.

"Nice." She said simply. I smirked, and made it look like I was looking her over, pretending to seriously contemplate it.

"You look very nice too. Very slick." I said. I smirked, and she chuckled. We grinned, and moved back into the other room, leaning back at one of the walls. The boys didn't even realise that we had come in. They were still extremely focused on the book. I chuckled as they pored over the words, as if the words on the page were vital to life.

After a little while of them screwing up their eyes, poring over a BOOK. Not that I'm opposed, I actually love books, couldn't keep my nose out of one, but they just looked so INTENSE. It was surprising to see. They finally finished, and prepared to go into the other room with the faries, and they saw us, and were surprised, and I saw Sora get a very faint blush.

"Wow. You two look AMAZING." He said. I giggled, and blushed very faintly. If our outfits made Sora act like that, I wonder about the guys, when we meet them. Oh well, Soph and I will find out eventually. So we waited for Sora to get his new look. It's not that I was ugly, but I also didn't really find myself attractive, but several people...believe otherwise......

At school, guys ended up.....grabbing my ass. And it was in the MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY! But anyway....I was somewhat glad, but I mean...Just wow.

**Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I send a humongous thank you to Axel. Ingelson (I hope that I spelled that right) ThankyouThankyouThankyou!!! You are so amazing! A very few minutes after I post, I get a review from you! Sorry. It won't save your name right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx and even Roxas wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 9: Off on an adventure! Oh joy.

I felt my heart break as Yen Sid had begun explaining.

"Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse-they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be decieved!" He said. Sora looked somewhat sad, and I felt my heart begin to shatter, just very slightly, but it was shattering nonetheless.

"Nobodies...They don't exist..." Sora said. I growled, and I had to really restrain myself from shouting at Yen Sid. Sophie looked at me, and I could see the same feelings in her eyes. She felt horrible, and angry at the same time. I stood up, murder in my eyes. I tuned everything out, waiting for our chance to talk to Yen Sid alone. I looked at Sophie, and she nodded, both of us sitting down again against the wall. After a little while, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I stood up quickly, and suddenly. I glared at Yen Sid.

"You're wrong Yen Sid. Nobodies DO exist. They look for hearts, and Sophie and I are DETERMINED to save two. They exist, and they CARE." I growled dangerously. Yen Sid looked at me with surprise in his old eyes.

"You know more than you let everyone believe. You have the choice to follow. There are two paths to follow, which do you choose?" He asked us. I smirked, and pointed a thumb at myself.

"I think we choose to follow what we believe in, and save those who deserve to be saved." I told him, winking. He smiled slightly.

"You have a very brave heart. Both of you. Follow what you believe in, and you shall not fail." He told us. We nodded, and smiled. Yen Sid smiled very slightly. Soph and I are very determined, and we have such a fire in our souls.

"Nobodies don't have hearts, but you two might just be able to give those special nobodies hearts." Yen Sid. I felt pain shoot through my heart really quickly. I hid my wince, and stood tall.

"When do we leave? Sora should be done soon." Sophie said. I nodded. Yen Sid told us to follow him, and we did. Soon, we were out by a window. Outside was the Gummi Ship, and it looked much bigger than it did in the game. Jeez. This is sounding more and more like the fanfiction I read. I sighed mentally, and shrugged. Sora and the guys came out, and blah, blablah, blablah. We got the entire shpeel. I was trying so hard not to gag, and yell out 'This is so freaking ANNOYING' to the world. That would look so unLADYlike. But then again, who wants to be some stinking lady? I'd rather just rock out, and be myself. I'm actually quite rude, and so is Sophie.

Who needs go be some stupid LADY. Anyway, back to the point, and the plot. Everybody but Soph and me saluted. They all looked so SERIOUS. Sohpie and I almost cracked up right then and there. I smirked, and nodded, aknowledging what he said, even though I had totally ignored what he had said. Sophie did the same, winking with a smirk. When we had boarded the gummi ship, Sophie succenly grunted, holding her head.

"What is it?" I asked her, worried for my best friend.

"She's back." She said, squeezing her eyes shut tight, and letting out a quiet keening noise of pain. I moved her to the back, and let her in her seat, quickly going into the little kitchen, and making her chamomile tea. It would calm her pain, and ease her nerves. She needed to rest, the pain becoming too much for her. I handed it to her, and practically forced her to drink it. She looked at me, a weak, and strained smile on her face.

"Keep drinking. It'll help you feel better." I told her. She nodded, and sipped from the mug that I had procured to put the drink in. She smiled weakly again, and attempted to talk.

"Thanks. It was great." She said, almost a whisper. I nodded, and grinned.

"Well, SOMEONE'S got to take care of you. If not, you'll wind up dead, or even worse, INSANE!!!" I laughed. She chuckled, and I looked at her. She was pale, and her lips were slightly blue, and she seemed so weak. I growled, and told her to rest, somewhat forcing her as best as I could. She grinned, deep rings underneath her eyes. I sighed, and she smiled sweetly, and fell asleep quickly. I smiled, watching her breathing slow to a steady interval. I leaned back in my own seat, and stared at the ceiling, thinking of everything that was left behind. Then I began to run through my own thoughts.

"Only one?" I heard Sora ask. I smiled, waiting for us to land in Hollow Bastion. I moved up to look at the map, calculating maybe three hours. I sighed, and looked around, wishing that I had my little stash of books from home. I had wished that I could dig into my own little library, but I'm here. So I don't get that liberty. That sucked, because I really wanted something to freaking DO!!!! I looked around, and found a button on my seat. I pressed it, and a small table popped up in front of me, a holographic chess set appearing. I played against the computer, and ended up winning 6 out of 6 games. I outsmarted a COMPUTER, oh FUN. With a sigh, pulled up a pack of cards, shuffling them. Suddenly, a hand dropped softly on my shoulder. I jumped, and my eyes locked with Soph's.

"Deal me in." She said, sitting across from me. I nodded, and dealed her into a game of BS. My absolute favorite game.

"Two sixes." I said, setting two cards face down.

"BS." She snapped. I smirked, and flipped the cards over, showing her TWO SIXES. She growled, and sighed.

**Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm finally at chapter 10! *happy squeal* I send a humongous thank you to Axel. Ingelson (I hope that I spelled that right) ThankyouThankyouThankyou!!! You are so amazing! A very few minutes after I post, I get a review from you! Sorry. It won't save your name right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx and even Roxas wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 10: Our first stop, Hollow Bastion

We finally landed, and we put the cards and table away. Quickly, everyone got off, running to see the place. Sophie and I moved behind, at a slower pace. I heard Goofy tell them that there was going to be some fighting, and Sophie sighed, we both didn't want to fight, but we kinda didn't have a choice. I summoned light around my hand, and spikes on my knuckles. I wished that I had gloves, but I sighed, moving into a battle position.

"Can you tell me how to do that?" Sophie asked, before we got into any fights. I looked at her.

"Feel the darkness in you. Form it around your hand, like a blade, and it'll do as you wish." I told her. She nodded, and did just as she was told, only forming it IN her hand. Like a real sword. She brandished a shield on her other arm. We all got into a fighting position, and waited for the heartless onslaught. We moved through the town, Sophie and I banishing our weapons. We moved through the town, and we finally came to a spot. A few spaces glowed, and Sora gasped. Sophie and I had our weapons in a split second.

"Hey, what's going on?" Donald asked, confused. I growled, and sighed, Sophie and I banished our weapons.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." I heard a female voice say. I knew who it was. Oh good ol' Yuffie. Everyone looked up, and we saw Yuffie, standing up on a building.

"Yuffie!" Sora said. I smirked, sighing. She suddenly jumped, and cried out.

"Look out!" She cried. Sophie and I had our weapons suddenly, as Dusks appeared. We were surrounded, and we were required to fight. We fought, my arm sword, and my spiked knuckles took out quite a few nobodies myself. Soon, all five of us had destroyed the Dusks. I banished my weapons, and Sophie did the same. Soph and I waited until the shpeel was over. Yuffie finally noticed us.

"Hello." I said, bowing with a smirk. Yuffie chuckled, and looked at Sora.

"Who are these two?" She asked. I bowed again, a large smirk on my face.

"Alexis White. Nickname of Alex. Pleased to meet you." I said, coming back up from my bow. She smiled, and did a very slight bow of her own, extending a hand. I shook it for a few short moments.

"And I'm Sophilia Wilson. Nickname Sophie. It is wonderful to make your aquaintance." She said, shaking her hand. Yuffie smiled.

"I'm pretty sure that you've heard my name from Sora just now, so." She said, a grin on her mischeivious face. We nodded.

"Sophie and Alex are traveling with us." Sora added. I nodded, and we were invited to Merlin's house. The ninja ran ahead of us, and we followed at a slower pace, fighting heartless on our way. We finally made it, and we saw Sid, Aerith, and Leon, staring at a computer as Sid worked. They all greeted Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Aerith's voice, along with Leon's, sounded EXTREMELY familiar to me, but I just couldn't place it. But Leon was actually pretty hot. The game really didn't do him justice. The game seemed to have gotten a lot of things not just right. Anyway.

"So who are the girls?" I heard Leon ask. I smirked.

"Alexis White. Everyone calls me Alex." I said, doing a small curtsey. It looked like Leo blushed, but it could have just been my imagination. Sophie did a low bow, and she smirked, not having gotten up when she introduced herself.

"Sophilia Wilson. Call me Sophie." She said, waiting for a short moment, before standing back up to her full height.

"Nice to meet you." Aerith said. I smirked as Leon walked out.

"Follow me to the Bailey-there's something I need you to see." Leon said, walking out. Merlin suddenly poofed in, and I tuned everything out. They got their membership cards, and we all went out. We made our way to the Bailey, and fought tons of heartless. We finally made it to there, and we saw Leon, and he started his speech. Soph, and I tuned everything out, and looked at each other. Soon enough, Xemnas' big voice chimed in. We chuckled, remembering the same fanfiction, saying that the main character wasn't going to move to the words of a man with the acronym of mansex. We began to giggle, but we were very quiet.

Several Dusks appeared, and everyone split up. Sophie and I went off to do our own fights. We were done with our fights extremely quickly, even though we were completely outnumbered. Soon, the Organization, and everyone was there. Xigbar said his stuff, and Soph and I totally ignored him. We didn't have to fight or anything. Thank goodness.

So, we moved back to the gummi ship, and Sophie and I got into a huge game of chess, which I couldn't seem to win. Then we moved onto BS, and then, onto playing war. We were so bored as we flew. I sighed, and dealed us into another game of BS.

**Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I find that typing the scenes are really boring, and they take up space, so! I'm just going to skip the scenes words and stuff, but I do plan on having the main scenes that would really apply.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx and even Roxas wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 11: The land of dragons

I chuckled as I set down three cards.

"Three kings." I said. Sophie growled.

"Bull. SHIT." Soph ground out. I laughed, and took the deck. I looked at Sora, to see him with a confused look on his face. Apparently, he didn't think that Soph and I used those kinds of words. Well, he had another thing coming. She placed down two cards.

"Two aces." She said, irritated. I looked quickly at my hand.

"Bullshit." I said, grinning. I had all four aces in my hand. Along with over two of each group. She sighed, and picked her cards back up. The game lasted all of maybe two more minutes, and I ended up winning, even though I had all of the cards.

"How the HELL do you do it? You win every freaking TIME!!!" Soph shouted. I laughed, and pushed her shoulder lightly. She sighed, and we began to laugh. Soon enough, we landed at our next stop, the land of Dragons. We got off, and I took a backpack of food, so that Sophie and I could have food while we moved, avoiding the imperial soldiers. Those guys could be real jerks sometimes. Sophie and I jumped out landing with a very light tap. We looked around, and the guys lead the way into the large bamboo forest. We soon came upon Mulan and Mushu, and the scene played, exactly like the game.

Mulan was interesting at how far she was willing to go to get into the imperial army. Her voice almost made me crack up, and yeah Sora and Donald might fall for anything, but so would all of the army peoples. They had such thick freaking SKULLS.

We left, on our way to go and get Mulan (Ping) into the Imperial Army. I knew that the boys would get in also. Sophie and I stopped, much to the shock of the others.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, innocent. Ping looked at the guys and decided to explain for us.

"Girls aren't allowed in the Imperial Army." She (he?) explained. The guys got a look of 'awwwwwwwwwww :(' type thing. Sophie and I quickly said our goodbyes, and moved into the trees. We moved quickly, and saw a few stray heartless, taking them out quickly. We fought several more heartless, and finally found a small clearing, with actual trees for once. It was in view of the camp, but up in the tree only. Sophie and I jumped up into the tree, climbing up high into the tree. We sat against the tree trunk, and relaxed, waiting for everything to unfold. We heard the ruckus, and we smirked. The guys had officially gotten themselves in trouble.

"They got their mission, and got themselves in trouble, so, what do you want to do?" Sophie said, abnormally BORED. I had to admit, it wasn't as fun as we thought sitting in a tree. I thought for a moment.

"What about....murdering heartless?" I asked, shrugging. Sophie shrugged also, and nodded. We jumped into the open air, falling, and swinging on branches, occasionally flipping. We weren't the best acrobats, but we were pretty damn good for never taking a class, or anything. If only Axel could see me now. We finally hit the ground gently, and moved quickly, searching for heartles. We finally found a humONGOUS group of heartless. We grinned wolfishly, and summoned our weapons.

"This is going to be FUN." Sophie said darkly. I nodded, and we positively MURDERED one heartless after another, after another, after ANOTHER. We were both grinning as more began to form, along with, surprisingly, a few Dusks.

We shot forward, sending our weapons easily through the things. If there was anything more fun than this, we DIDN'T want to know. We huffed, breathing heavily, and looked at each other.

"165. You?" I said, breathless. Sophie nodded, and smirked.

"200. Beat you." She said. I smirked, like the other fanfiction, we watched WAY too much LotR. But Orlando Bloom was just so drop dead SEXY!!!!!!!!! He was hard NOT to watch. But back to current events. We sighed, and stood tall, we suddenly heard a warping noise, and we spun around, weapons at the ready. A hooded figure stood there, and the person was in the shadows, so we couldn't see who it was.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I said, my voice strong and loud. The hooded person moved forward, and my eyes narrowed.

"You two must come with me. Yin. Yang." The person said. I recognized the voice as Demyx. I smirked, and moved forward, faster than his eyes could catch. I heard his gasp, as I moved down onto the ground, sweeping his legs out from underneath him. He fell onto his back, and looked up at me in shock. I smirked, standing over him, the edge of my blade at his hidden neck.

"Take your hood off." I growled, moving my blade closer to his neck. He did as asked, showing off his dishwater blonde hair, and his captivating eyes. His face was pale, and he looked up at me with fear. He was actually very handsome. Like the other characters, the game really didn't do him justice. His eyes were endless. They were like a beautiful oasis, calm, and just waiting to be messed with. His mullet looked soft as it swayed in the wind. I heard Sophie's breath hitch. I could amost hear her mental fangirl squeal.

"H-how did you do that?" He stuttered cutely. I could practically feel Sophie's happiness at me standing over her dream guy.

"That is for me to know, and you to never know. You will not mention this to your superiors. If you wish to continue your existence, then you will be an accomplice for my friend and I. There is nothing that you shall not tell us." I growled, letting my power go, lifting my hair and holding it there, as if I were underwater. I could sense my eyes begin to glow, and I saw his eyes widen in even more terror. The poor guy. I probably just made him piss himself.

"Yang." I heard Sophie say. I reigned my power back in, and let my blade go. I extended my hand, which he took. I hefted him easily to his feet.

"The name's Alexis. Alex for short." I said. He looked at me in slight shock. I smiled, and waited for Soph to introduce herself. I suddenly heard several heartless appear, and Sophie and I got ready to fight. I took out all of them, as Sophie stood on the sidelines, ready to step in.

**Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I find that typing the scenes are really boring, and they take up space, so! I'm just going to skip the scenes words and stuff, but I do plan on having the main scenes that would really apply.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx and even Roxas wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 12: Axel REALLY doesn't like Demyx

Demyx stood, staring at me in shock. He didn't expect me to be able to do that, and on such short notice. Sophie grinned, clearly amused.

"Hey. I'm Sophilia. Just call me Sophie." Soph told Demyx. She extended her hand, and Demyx took it, shaking it with fear. It seemed almost as if he believed that she would rip his throat out at any minute.

"I-I-I'm D-Demyx." He stuttered. I could just see Sophie swoon.

"Calm down Demyx, we won't kill you. I think Sophie would kill me if I hurt you in any way." I told him shrugging. Sophie smirked evilly.

"Damn straight." She said. Demyx looked at her in confusion. I sighed, and began to move back towards our tree that we were sleeping in. Sophie followed close behind, and surprisingly, so did Demyx. He seemed too scared to leave her side. I hopped up into the tree, when we heard another portal open. I jumped down, and saw Axel coming out. Demyx hid behind Sophie, and I chuckled quietly.

"Hey, sorry for not meeting you sooner, I was caught up...in......work." Axel trailed off, finally catching sight of Demyx. I saw Demyx cower further behind Sophie. Axel growled, and I could practically see the fire radiating off of him.

"Axel." Demyx squeaked. Axel stepped forward.

"Why are you here?" Axel growled. Demyx squeaked, and tried even harder to hide from the handsome pyro's fury.

"He was sent to take Sophie and me away, probably to your boss. Who's name is the acronym for mansex." I said. I had added the end to make them all laugh, which it did. Everyone except Demyx was chuckling. Axel growled.

"Demyx, you're so freaking lucky that I don't make your ass burn into little crisps." Axel threatened. I sighed.

"Axel. Calm down." I said. He looked at me, and I smiled, moving up, and kissing him on the cheek. He stopped, and his face had a slight blush. I chuckled, and looked back up into the tree.

"What are you thinking about?" Axel asked, moving up behind me. I smiled, and moved over to the tree trunk.

"This." I said simply. I jumped high into the tree trunks, and I saw Sophie grin, and follow me quickly. We got all the way to the top, and we waved back down to the guys, and I could just picture the terror on their faces. I suddenly heard a commotion, and I turned my head, to look towards the camp that the guys were in. My face was calm, looking almost peaceful, but it had the slight searching.

"What? Did Sora get in trouble?" Sophie asked. My eyes widened, and I cried out in shock.

"Shit! We missed it! We need to go, NOW." I said, jumping from the limb I was in, out into the open air. I was a good sixty to seventy feet in the air. The guys gasped, and I knew that Sophie had jumped out after me. I felt the light tug at my back, and I let it go, sending it out into the shape of a fairy's wings. I floated, and caught Sophie, quickly lowering her to the ground safely. I touched down, and my wings dissapeared.

"Wow." I heard Axel say. I smiled, and quickly strapped my backpack back on. And wondered for a short moment, how it left my back. Or when I had taken it off. I smiled, and moved over to Axel, lightly pressed my lips to his. He was shocked for a moment, but his arms wrapped gently around my waist, pulling me close to him. He deepened the kiss, kissing me like I was water, and he was in the desert for thirty years, and only able to drink every three months. His tongue slithere out to lick my lower lip, and I opened my mouth, letting him enter. He explored my mouth, and we continued to kiss like that for a good two more minutes.

But I pulled away, watching Sophie doing the same with Demyx. But when she pulled away, Demyx looked like he was about to faint, and his face was an unhealthy shade of red. I chuckled, seeing Axel with a very light pink on his cheeks. I kissed him again, and ran away. Sophie said a quick goodbye, and we rushed off to find the guys. As we ran, I thought about my feelings for Axel. Every time I thought about him, my heart skipped a quick beat. And when I saw him, my heart flew to such a height, that I didn't know if I'd be able to resist kissing him like that again, next time we saw him. I then realised that....I had fallen in love with a nobody. But then I chuckled silently. He might be a nobody, but he was a SEXY nobody.

We continued to run, and finally caught up with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ping. They were just about to go inside the cave. But what surprised me, was that Sophie and I didn't see any heartless on our way up...

**Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I find that typing the scenes are really boring, and they take up space, so! I'm just going to skip the scenes words and stuff, but I do plan on having the main scenes that would really apply.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx and even Roxas wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 13: Fighting isn't all that fun anymore

I hated Shan Yu. He always would get on my nerves. So, when he would trap Sora, and Ping inside the cave with Heartless, Sophie and I absolutely HAD to go along.

So. Sophie and I moved up to Sora and the others.

"Hey guys." I greeted. They all looked at Sophie and I.

"Hey! Where were you?" Sora asked innocently. The poor boy was so naive. Girls weren't allowed in the camp, so Sophie and I had to go off into the woods. While Ping reminded him of that fact, Sophie and I got mentally caught up. We all walked into the cave entrance, and moved around, searching for something that would show us where Shan Yu was. I just looked for the big cavern. We eventually found it, and Donald and Goofy left Sora, Ping, Sophie, and I to fight the heartless.

With the four of us, we took them out quickly, and I could practically SEE Shan Yu laughing at us, and walking a freaking WAY! It brought my blood to a boil, and I quickly slaughtered the heartless around me. For a being of light like me, I was actually a real bitch.

"Jeez. What's got you so pissed off?" Sophie whispered to me. I growled.

"Two words." I ground out. She chuckled.

"Shan. Yu?" She guessed, and I nodded, an evil smirk on my face. I quickly dispatched the last heartless, and we waited for the barrier to dissapear. Goofy and Donald moved over to us. I decided to ignore the little scene, and waited to move back to the village. With the annoying scene over, with Mushu talking, and showing off, making everything much larger than it really was. We finally began to walk back to the village. I turned to Sophie really quick.

"So, what happened in the Gummi Ship? Could you sense Maleficent? She's back." I whispered. Sophie nodded, her skin becoming just a bit paler. I sighed, and we continued walking.

"With my tie to the darkness, I could sense her coming back, and I felt so much pain. She was so angry." Sophie whimpered quietly. The others couldn't hear us, but I felt so angry, and hurt at the same time. Sophie was my best friend, and I wasn't going to let some half dead dark bitch hurt her. Maleficent was going to pay, and she was going to pay with her LIFE.

We ended up making it to the village, with me brodding, and waves of anger washed off of me in waves. The village was black, and burned down. We saw Shang over by one of the walls. I looked around as the others talked to him.

"It's just a scratch." He said. I sighed.

"Like hell it's just a scratch. Stop trying to be such a manly man." I said. They all looked at me. Normally Sophie would be the one saying this kind of stuff, but I just couldn't help it. The rest of the boring scene ran by, and we ran up to the summit to fight Shan Yu. I was going to kick Shan Yu's ASS!

"Come on! Let's go!" I said, yanking Sophie with me, as we ran up to the snow capped mountain. We finally made it, and we saw Shan Yu. He had his heartless army with him.

"Attack!" He shouted. The army of heartless was freaking HUGE! And I really meant it. It was like maybe around the lines of 200, and that was just the first wave.

"Oh, SHIT!!!!" Sophie cried. I chuckled, and prepared to fight the monsters. Once they were all gone, Ping went back to being Mulan. I officially HATED the captain, and I knew that Shan Yu was coming back. With a sigh, we walked through the snow. We leaned over a small ridge, and saw Shan Yu come out, with his tiny heartless army. I sighed, and began moving down the ridge. The group finished their little talking thing, and ran after me.

I looked at Sophie with a competitive glint in my eyes, and she nodded, smirking. We raced down the mountain. Sora and the others were left in our dust. They ran to keep up with us. I made it ti the checkpoint first, slightly breathing hard, and grinned.

"I beat you Sophie dear." I said. A tone of endearment in my voice.

"Lexi, you've always been able to beat me, except in fighting." Soph said. We broke down into a fit of giggles. Sora and the others ran up behind us. We made our way down to the imperial city, without problem, and we were there before anyone knew it. We ran up to the head.

"Shang! Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way!" Mulan said, passion in her voice.

"And why should I believe you this time?" Shang asked harshly. Sora huffed.

"But...She's telling the truth!" Sora defended. I knew that the captain didn't believe it. I growled.

"You BASTARD! You are such a retard! You can't even listen to one of YOUR soldiers. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan were freaking amazing for you. They risked their LIVES to find Shan-Yu to prove themselves to you." I shouted in the captain's face. He looked at me in shock. He obviously didn't believe that a girl would have the guts to speak to him like that. I sighed. All of the women in this place were too timid to do what even Mulan did. She was a girl with guts. Donald quacked and pointed up into the sky, where Shan-Yu's hawk was flying. We were going to fight Shan-Yu, and Sophie and I intended to WIN.

**Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I find that typing the scenes are really boring, and they take up space, so! I'm just going to skip the scenes words and stuff, but I do plan on having the main scenes that would really apply.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx and even Roxas wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 14: Fighting Shan-Yu

The captain was a bastard, and I'd made quite clear that I really hated the guy. But, we had to go with the game, so.

The captain saw Shan-Yu, and he ordered his troops, making them turn into heartless. Sora and Ping fought them, telling the captain to go secure the emperor. So on and so forth. We all quickly dispatched the heartless. It wasn't even hard this time. The scene played, and next thing you knew, we were fighting Shan-Yu. Sophie and I used a shield to block the doors from any harm. The darkness would repel, and then, if there was any damage, the light half would heal it.

I saw Shan-Yu heading for Sora, and I moved forward, with Sophie, and the two of us used our powers, making a large orb, hitting it into him, and sapping his energy. It also stopped him from moving. Sora dealed the last blow, and Shan-Yu fell over, unconscious. We had officially beaten him! Sora and his little group of four ran in. Sophie and I walked in slower, because that entire thing, with the orb, took quite a bit of energy. Sophie and I sat next to each other, but she sat in the shadow, and I sat in the light. We waited, and I remembered the fanfiction that seemed to be very prominent in our little adventure.

The same thing happened, but she scared all of the guards off. We just ignored them. So, eventually, we were in front of the emperor. When he said my name, I nodded, and Sophie did a two fingered salute. Otherwise, I just zoned out, and waited for them to get everything over with, opening the newest doorway.

"See ya!" I said. We returned to the Gummi Ship, and Sophie and I commenced ourselves with a game of cards.

"So, where are we going?" Sophie asked.

"To Beast's castle." I heard Goofy say. With a sigh, I fell asleep, dreaming of happy memories, and dreaming of Axel...

_I stared at the stars above me, lying on the grass. The dew began to soak through my hoodie, and my jeans. I was back in my world. I had finshed my adventure with Sora. I missed Axel, and I knew that he wouldn't be able to see me again. He was back in Kingdom Hearts 2. But I was glad that I had saved him and Axel from dying. Sophie had decided to stay, so I came back alone._

_With a sigh, I continued to stare at the stars._

_"May I join you?" I heard a familiar voice ask me. I turned to see Axel in black jeans, a red t-shirt with a black set of flames on it, along with the nobody sign in the middle of it. He was wearing a black zip up jacket, and red sneakers. My breath caught in my throat, and I smiled, jumping up to hug him tightly. He chuckled, and placed his hand beneath my chin, making me look up into his captivating eyes. He still had the tatoos under his eyes, but they belonged there._

_"Of course. How did you get here?" I retorted. He smiled, and chuckled._

_"That's my secret." He said, smiling. I stuck my tongue out with a smirk, and he leaned down slightly, catching my tongue in his mouth. He began to suck on my tongue, and let my tongue slip back into my own mouth. He licked my lower lip, and I opened my mouth, and it slipped in. I did the same thing he did, and we continued to kiss like that for a long while. Time seemed to freeze around us as we kissed. We finally broke apart for air, and Axel grinned, no longer surprised by me kissing him. He kissed me again very gently, and hugged me to him._

_"I love you." I said quietly into his shoulder. He kissed my hair._

_"I love you too, my little light pixie." He said, hugging me very tightly. I suddenly heard his breath stop, and I pulled away, so see his face contorted in shock and pain. He slumped over, his being dissapearing. I looked in his back, and saw a huge sword. I set Axel down, sitting next to him as he lay there._

_"Axel!" I cried out, tears falling down my cheeks. I couldn't believe that my beloved pyro was dying._

_"Don't cry my little light pixie. I'll see you on the other side." He said. I watched him dissapear. I weeped over his dissapearing body. He was soon completely gone, leaving me alone in my cold, harsh world._

I woke up silently, and found that the Gummi Ship was just landing. I got out, and stretched. In the back of my mind, I desperately hoped that I could save my poor pyro. I sighed, and stared at the dark castle in front of us. I dreaded going in there, but I knew that we had to, to get to the end of the game. So, I swallowed my slight fear, and stood tall. We walked inside.

**Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I find that typing the scenes are really boring, and they take up space, so! I'm just going to skip the scenes words and stuff, but I do plan on having the main scenes that would really apply.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx and even Roxas wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 15: Beast's castle

We stood in front of the castle. I looked over at Sophie, and she looked like a child in a toystore that had nothing but free toys. She looked so mesmerized. I smiled softly. My thoughts suddenly moved to Axel. How was he doing? What mission's were Xemnas sending him on? Anyway, back to the task at hand. A little part of me continued to wonder and worry over my favorite nobody, but the rest of me had a different attitude. It knew that I needed to suck it up, and focus on fighting.

I glanced over at Sophie again, and she looked back at me, her face smiling, but her eyes forlorn. She missed Demyx, and I could tell by the way she hung her shoulders. She looked relaxed to anyone who looked, but we were trained to read each other, and we did it well. I smiled, and her eyes lit up just slightly. She knew that the guys were okay.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had somewhat of a wary wonderment. Nothing like Sophie's happiness. She was Yin, and it suited her well. She loved places like this. The five of us walked inside.

"Hey, what is this place?" Sora asked. Donald looked around in wonder.

"It's huge!" He said. I smiled.

"And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy asked. I nodded once, showing that I agreed.

"I wonder who lives here." Sora mused. Sophie grinned, and held up three fingers. _3...2...1_. She counted off. A loud roar suddenly ripped through the place. I smirked.

The guys jumped when they heard the sudden loudness. _Now what could have gotten the Beast so mad?_ I asked in my head. Goofy turned around to face everyone, since he was in front.

"Hey, does anybody else recognize that?" Goofy asked, a smile on his face. Sora put his hand to his chin, thinking, when there was another roar.

"Hey! That's the Beast!" He cried out. I smiled. The poor boy was asleep for a year, so it would take him quite a bit to remember. I zoned out, thinking of Axel, when we all saw the shadow, and we ran after it. We came into a small room, and I saw the rose. I felt a small pang in my heart for the Beast. He just wanted to be loved, but he was completely willing to give it. He was just so ANGRY at this point in the game. Why did Xaldin have to be so horrible?

I glanced over at Sophie, who had her weapon out, and she had looked at me too. We both got soft, sympathetic looks on our faces, but we kept the glances, and confrontations to where Sora and the others wouldn't suspect that we were from another world, and knew the events that were to unfold.

We all got our weapons out as shadows began to surround us. I got an 'oh c'mon' face, because they were so simple. They were easy but mean. Anyway. I remembered the music, and began to slightly hum the music from Beast's castle. The tune was catchy, but it got on my nerves. The extra tension helped me take out the shadows.

Sora jumped back, and I grunted, because I knew that the Beast was to enter now.

"Aw, c'mon, enought already." Sora groaned.

"Somebody help us!" Donald cried. The doors to the room were shoved open. _Ask and you shall recieve Donald_. I thought. Donald was a hothead, but he was actually pretty funny, and obvious, but let's not dwell on that. I sighed, knowing that the Beast was only going to help his rose. Oh well, it'll be interesting to be thrown by the Beast. I knew that Sophie and I couldn't escape it, and I looked over, seeing her put away her weapon. She had an 'alright, let's get this over with' kind of face. I did the same, only without the face. The boys weren't paying attention now, but we still didn't want to slip.

The Beast began walking towards us, and Sora smiled, happy that his friend helped.

"Just in time!" Sora cried, holding his hand up for a high-five. The Beast just walked past him, knocking him aside. He did the same with Donald and Goofy. Sophie was next, but I happened to be standing smack dab in front of the rose. So I got my arm grabbed, and thrown towards the doors. One of the open ones jarring into my back. All the wind left me, and I felt pain blossom from that point. I fell to the ground.

_That's going to bruise._ I thought to myself. The Beast was actually pretty strong, but I mean, of course, anyone with that large frame has GOT to have muscles. I stood up, shakily, to see him clutching the rose to his chest. He wordlessly walked out, and I growled to myself. _That bastard. At least 'till later._ I growled inside my head. We moved around inside the castle, and finally came to the one point with the heartless door. The heartless formed, and I sighed, because at this one spot in the game, Donald was such a DUMBASS. He stared at the door, and finally ran when the thing was about to hit him.

_Next time, run BEFORE it tries to hit you. Not when it tries to hit you. You are such a freaking RETARD in this part of the game._ I nagged in my head. Again, I'm sweet at times, but I can be such a bitch.

**Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I find that typing the scenes are really boring, and they take up space, so! I'm just going to skip the scenes words and stuff, but I do plan on having the main scenes that would really apply.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx and even Roxas wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 16: Still at Beast's castle

I had finally reached my limit on how much I could take. We fought the thing that was hanging on the door, but DAMN! The think was so freaking hard to KILL! I thought I might use up all of my swear word combinations. whenever we would get close to it, it would call out more heartless. We killed the groups of heartless, and then kill some more, and then some more, and then some freaking MORE!!!!! It was really beginning to piss me OFF!

I swore under my breath as I could feel my body fatigue. I gritted my teeth, and moved forward, pushing myself harder. The bruise on my back forming still, and becoming worse with as many times as I've been hit in the back, and thrown against the walls. I felt the cuts on my arms, and the bruises covering my body.

With a growl, I used magic to heal Sora, Donald, and Goofy. How I learned magic, I have no idea, for some reason I just knew it. Pain coarsed through me as I was once again thrown into the wall my the heartless. I saw Sophie glance at me, but I shook my head, nodding once towards our enemy. She nodded, and continued to fight, healing our comrades just like myself, but she was in much better shape than I was. She only had a few small scratches and cuts, meanwhile I was bleeding all over from harsh cuts. I was covered in bruises, but I knew bent the light around myself, hiding my injuries from the guys.

My power was far beyond my body limits, but my body was going to give out sometime soon. I could feel it. We finally destroyed the heartless. I grunted, and Sophie looked at me. I kept my light pretense up, making it seem like I was perfectly fine, but I didn't know how long my body would work under strain. I had to be careful in our next few heartless fights if there were any. I needed rest, but that wasn't for me, but my aching limbs.

We passed through the door, and came into a hallway. I remembered Belle asking if we would go and save the servants. Sora agreed, so we all had to follow him, naturally.

Anyway, we found teh servants, but they wre furniture. Sophie and I moved forward, a small smile on our lips.

"There's nobody here." Sora said, surprised.

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?" Donald asked, dissapointed from the sound of his voice. Sora sighed, and I grinned.

"Did someone say 'rescue'?" I heard Lumiere's adorable french accent ask. I chuckled, as Sophie tried no to squeal from hearing the accent in person.

"Shhh. Keep quiet. It might be THEM." I heard Cogsworth say. I wondered who 'them' could be, but I shrugged.

"Oh, they look like nice boys to me." Mrs. Potts said quietly. I sighed, moving over to sit on top of the treasure chest as the rest of the scene played out.

"I'm Sora. Donald. Goofy. Sophie. And that's Alex." He said, pointing to each in turn. I saw Sophie give a nod, and I did a two fingered salute. I watched in amusement as Donald played with, and shook Cogsworth. Sophie picked up chip, holding him in her hands. She had a humongous grin on her face. Mrs. Potts moved over to me, and I picked her up, with no objection from her.

I continued to zone out, thinking of Axel, as the scene continued. I imagined Axel's red hair. It looked so un natural to have his hair like that, but it looked so natural, because it swayed when he moved. I wondered the texture, whether it would be soft, or if you could feel every single strand of hair. I missed his attitude, his sarcasm, and the light blush that he would get when I kissed him that last time. I smiled, continuing to rememeber.

Lumier finally began to show us the short-cut. I stood up, my joints popping, but I also kept a good grip on Mrs. Potts.

"You don't mind if I carry you, do you?" I asked, wondering if she'd be offended. We all followed Sora, and I finally put mrs. Potts down when we met up with Lumier. She gave me a large smile, and I did the same. We fought a few non-powerful heartless, and my body began to weaken further. With a sigh, we met up with Belle, having to go to the Beast's room. Again, we had to continue to fight, and fight, and FIGHT. My body didn't seem to be able to take this kind of damage, but I somehow managed.

I continued to make it a point to hide my injuries, but Sophie knew. I could tell by the way she moved to protect me slightly, and her worried looks that were frequently sent my way. I waved a hand a couple of times, passing it off as fine, but we both knew better. I would get yelled at later, I was sure. We continued on through the castle, and we made our way to the Beast's room.

**Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Thank you for reading! And I thank all of my reviewers, your input has really helped me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of it's characters. If I did, Axel and Demyx and even Roxas wouldn't DIE!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 17: The Beast has come to his senses!

We made it to the Beast's room. Xaldin was controlling him, and made him fight us. I felt my body almost groan in anticipation. We fought the Beast, and in the end, we finally brought him back to his senses. I watched as he began to feel miserable for how he had treated Belle. My body screamed in pain whenever I moved, but I walked up to him, and smiled kindly, keeping my injuries hidden.

"Belle loves you. You just need to go apologize. But that's also not enough. You need to fix your behavior, and make things right." I said, bringing a fist up near my head, with my elbow out in front of me.

"You really think it'll work?" The Beast asked me. I nodded.

"It's never NOT worked. So, do we have a promise?" I replied. I outstretched my hand.

"Yes." He said. Taking my hand in his, and giving it a single, strong shake. I grinned, happiness lighting up my face.

"Then It's a promise." I said, nodding once in finality. The Beast smiled at me, and we made our way out. We ended up getting into quite a few fights, making my body scream even louder at me when I moved. Sophie looked at me, but I grinned, and held myself tall. She shook her head, giving me a look that said 'oh, you're SO getting it later'. I chuckled, and moved closer to ther group.

We got to Belle's room, and we found out that she was out chasing Xaldin. The poor girl was eventually going to get herself killed. But you know, so was I eventually. My words will eventually lead me into a hole so bad, that I can't fix it, and that's what'll eventually kill me. We found her in the ballroom, and she ran out the door, telling everyone she was okay, and revealing the heartless.

_Oh, c'mon! I'm going to kill myself at this rate!_ I complained in my head. I sighed, sucking it up, and focusing on the fight in front of me. With a chuckle, I thought about the next time Axel saw me. I was brought back to the present as I was knocked into by the heartless. I grunted, but I got back up. With a big show, it turned into, guess what? ANOTHER FREAKING HEARTLESS! We fought, and I could feel myself come to my dropping point, but I plowed through it, pushing my limit. If Axel saw me in this state, he was going to be PISSED. But I could be wrong. The one I knew was going to be pissed though, was Sophie.

I brought my senses back to the battle, ignoring the screaming of my muscles, and the ache of my breathing. I pushed all of my pain into the back of my mind, fighting with all of my might, and still able to keep my shield around me, making me seem unharmed.

The next scene passed, and Sora unlocked the next place.

"Do you think you could stay for one night?" Belle asked. Sophie looked hopeful, and Sora thought, eventually giving in. I smiled softly, secretly hoping, in the back of my mind, that I would get to see Axel and Demyx again. I glanced over, and saw that Sophie was thinking the exact same thing. We were shown our rooms, and Sophie and I demanded to share a room. Because we didn't like to be seperated.

We were alone, but very soon after, Axel showed up. Demyx came only a few moments after. Demyx looked at me in slight fear. At that action, Axel raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't find anything." Demyx said, cringing, expecting a beating.

"I'm not going to hit you. It's fine. You can continue searching. But again, I'm not going to hit you." I said, sitting down on my bed. Sophie growled.

"Because you're too hurt to even move?" She asked. I winced, because she was right on the money. Axel looked at me in shock. Sophie looked at me, an eyebrow raised expectantly.

"You're right." I said quietly.

"Then show us how bad it really is." She said. I nodded, and dropped my appearance, dropping over on the bed. I lay there, waiting for her to yell at me. I heard three gasps. I looked at them.

"What?" I asked. Axel, sat next to me, hurt in his eyes. I was surprised, because I think he felt bad for not being there to protect me. He really cared about me. He was actually pretty sweet. I didn't want him to die! Demyx looked at me in shock, and Sophie had worry written all over her face.

"How could you hide this?! You shouldn't have! I didn't think that you were THIS hurt." She said. I chuckled.

"Then I hid my injuries well." I laughed. I stood with some difficulty, and moved over to the window, where moonlight was pouring in. I sat in the windowsill, soaking in the light. I felt it surround me, move into me, and heal me of my wounds. After a few minutes, all that was left, was the large bruise on my back, from when the Beast hit me against the door, but no one saw that.

Axel moved over, and slipped his arms around me, hugging me tightly, and pressing on my bruise. I grunted, and he let me go instantly. I shrugged off my jacket, and Sophie growled, casting cure on me before I could protest. I sighed, and hugged Axel again. He didn't let me go, but after a little while, the guys had to leave. So we saw them off, with somewhat sad expressions, but those were gone right after Axel kissed me, and Demyx kissed Sophie.

That was the boldest, and courageous thing I've seen him do yet. Sometimes, he was such a sweetheart.

**Please review! I need reviews, because it really helps keep writers block at bay, so I can continue on with more chapters! Anyway, see you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello!**

**I thank all of my reviewers, your input has really helped me. And Axel. Ingelson- I'm not really sure what he's going to think, but I'll put my natural stubborness in, and MAKE him understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 18: Time for Winnie the Pooh

We finally got into the Gummi Ship, and I saw Sora's face light up in confusion. We got moving, and we suddenly were on our way to Hollow Bastion. Sophie and I grinned. Merlin was summoning us, and there was no way he was taking no for an answer. I suddenly got the sneaking feeling that someone other than Sophie and I were here, from our world. I thought, and I wondered just who it could be. We touched down, and we had decided to make our way to Merlin's.

Sophie and I totally ignored the entire next scene. I told her about my sneaking suspicion, and she nodded, telling me that she was feeling the same thing. We moved over towards the wall.

"Who do you think it is? Maybe it's Lira? That would definitely be a lot of FUN. She always liked Zexion. Or as we all like to call Zexy-dear!" Sophie chuckled. I grinned, and we began to actually talk about girl things. Then I got an idea.

"Why don't we go off, and just travel around? We might run into the guys." I whispered. Sophie's face lit up, and she nodded rigorously. She giggled, and we made our excuse. They let us go, and we ran quickly through the streets. We raced around, looking for a familiar face. I suddenly flet a little blip on my light radar, then another, nearby. It was on top of one of the buildings. I dragged Sophie over into one of the alleyways.

"You felt it too?" Sophie asked me. I nodded, and suddenly caught sight of a few large, and powerful heartless, terrorizing the townspeople. Sophie and I smirked, and summoned our weapons, moving fast. We moved up behind the heartless. I felt several eyes on us, and I winked at Sophie. We were going to show off just a bit for the people who would watch. I moved forward, and moved the light into platforms, lifting myself off the ground. I ran up the light steps. I jumped, and slashed repeatedly at it's head. A large spike whizzed past my head, and almost killed me, but it was aimed very well. It connected with the heartless, making it dissapear into it's heart. I spun around I saw a girl run up, and she looked abnormally familiar.

"You need to let me have SOME fun Lexi! Jeez!" She said. I grinned.

"Lira! Welcome to Kingdom Hearts 2." I said, bowing from up on my pedestal. I saw her eyes widen, and I turned around, only to get smashed off from my pedestal, onto the ground. I landed on my arm, and rolled. I grunted, and stood back up. I felt just a little blood run down from above my temple, probably from a rock. I growled, and made my blade form again. I looked at Lira, and grinned, seeing her make a sharp sword out of ice. The two of us ran forward to help Sophie, who was having quite a bit of trouble. We got smashed around, but we finally managed to kill the last one off.

I had a large gash going from the middle of my forehead down to my right temple, along with a lot of large bruises, and a huge cut from my elbow down to my wrist, but it was very shallow. I had several other small cuts littering me from head to foot. Lira had a few deep cuts, and big purple bruises. Sophie was in just as bad shape as I was. She had a large gash on her leg, a black eye, and a shallow cut on her cheek, along with several more smaller cuts and bruises.

"So, who all did you meet?" I asked Lira, knowing that Axel, and Demyx were watching us. Lira shrugged.

"Leon and the gang, and.....someone else. He had a mission here. Quite the bookworm." She hinted. Sophie and I automatically got it, and the three of us squealed like the fangirls we were.

"Zexion!" Sophie whispered. Lira nodded quickly. We looked up, as Zexion appeared by Axel and Demyx. The three almost got into a fight, but everything got talked out. The three of us smirked, and we rushed up to the top of the building. I looked around for shade quickly, since I was the first one up there. I spotted a large shadow, and nodded to Sophie, directing her with my head towards the shadow, she smiled gratefully, and moved over, drinking in the darkness. I moved forward, and smirked, moving over towards the guys, and stopping, falling back onto my back on the ground, staring up at the clear sky. I drank in the sun, letting it heal me. Axel moved over quickly, worried about me. Demyx moved over to Sophie, and Zexion moved over to Lira, who was standing with me.

"So, how did you two meet each other?" I asked. Sophie and Zexion chuckled nervously.

"She well, suddenly appeared one day in Twilight Town, shortly before I returned to the castle, and I moved over, because I saw that she was beautiful, and she seemed hurt. I helped her, and brought her to the castle for a little bit. I let her heal, and I brought her here, under her request of course." Zexion stated.

"Then I met Leon and the group. I asked about Sora, and found out that you and Soph were traveling with them, and I just couldn't wait until you'd come back." She said. I nodded, a hidden meaning behind it. She knew to keep her mouth shut, and that was good. She wouldn't let anything slip. She was amazing, because along with her mid-back length light brown hair, and her green eyes, she had a silver tongue. She could talk herself out of any trouble.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello!**

**I thank all of my reviewers, your input has really helped me. And Axel. Ingelson- I'm not really sure what he's going to think, but I'll put my natural stubborness in, and MAKE him understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 19: Introducing Lira

I looked up, as I was now fully healed. My eyes traveled over her outfit, and I smiled. She had the perfect outfit for herself. She had marine blue short shorts, and they were actually really short. They were what we called "ass shorts" They started at her waist, and ended an inch beneath her ASS. I smirked, because this world didn't have denim, so it was the closest looking thing to it. She had a belly shirt that was a bright red. Her jacket was short, only coming down to cover half of her torso. The sleeves went down to her elbow, and flowered out an inch. And it was black.

She wore combat boots that came up to her mid shin. They were jet black, and she stood there proudly. I noticed that she was wearing Black fingerless gloves, with spikes on the knuckles.

"So, that outfit is VERY nice, and I'm sure that Zexy over there completely loves it? Does he stare at you often, or blush when you look at him?" I asked, smirking as Zexion's face blushed darkly. I began to laugh my freaking ass off. The expression was like 'oh my freaking gosh why would you ask that?' type of thing. Which only made me laugh my ass off harder.

"Why did you ask her that?" Zexion cried out, his face the color of a beet. I laughed, and waved my hand, telling him that it was a joke. He blew out a puff of air, relaxing. The girls and I laughed. With a growl, Zexion moved as if he was going to hit me. Axel moved fast, and he moved to block me.

"Sorry, but I just had to ask." I said. Lira moved over to whisper to me.

"Yes, I've caught him staring at me, and he does blush very very slightly when I talk to him." She whispered in my ear. We both chuckled, and Zexion gave us a 'what the hell are you talking about' kind of look. We chuckled silently.

"Oh Zexy hun, we're just kidding around, don't be so tense." Lira said. We saw Zexion's face get a slight pink tinge to it. We grinned to each other, and I nodded, telling her that I'd seen it. We giggled very quietly. We just hung around, getting to know Zexion, Axel, and Demyx a bit more. Then I got an idea.

"Hey, guys? Do you think you could take your jackets off? I'm sure that we want to see you without a shirt, just to see what you look like." I said, plain and simple. They looked at me like I was freaking crazy, but soon saw the longing looks on Lira's face and Sophie's. They sighed, and nodded, unzipping their coats, revealing black pants, that looked so hot, and their bare torso. I had to forcefully stop myself from drooling. They were so drop dead SEXY!!!!!!!

I looked over at the girls with an 'holy shit I was NOT expecting that' expression. The guys caught sight of us, and chuckled. I moved up to Axel, and looked him up and down. All three of the guys were thin, and muscular, but not in the bodybuilder sense. They didn't have a six-pack or anything, but they weren't fat, and they were nicely shaped. I saw Sophie and Lira move up to their guys.

"Hellooooooooooo sexy Zexion." Lira said seductively. He chuckled, and put his hands on her waist, pulling her hips to his. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, her wrists resting on his shoulders.

"Demyx, you look............DAMN. You are too sexy for words." Sophie said, at a loss. Demyx blushed, and looked at his feet. I moved over to Axel. He chuckled, and pulled me to him, so that we were chest to chest.

"And what do you think?" Axel said, lowly, and very very VERY sexily. I hummed a low 'mmmmmmh' and smiled.

"Oh, it's a combination of things." I said. Because my thoughts revolved around, 'oh damn you are so freaking sexy it's not even funny, and I wish that I never had to let you go'. I chuckled, and he looked at me.

"What would that combination be?" He asked. I smiled, and kissed him quickly.

"Oh damn you are so freaking sexy it's not even funny and I wish that I never had to let you go. I just was to kiss you, and never stop." I said, blushing lightly as I thought about what I said. He smiled, and copied my low hum of 'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh' only it was really that long. Much longer than mine.

"I've thought that ever since that second night. And even more so when you got that new outfit." He said, tightening his grip on me. I heard my name called along with Sophie's and Lira's. It sounded like Leon, and Sora. The three of us looked at each other simultaneously, and were instantly in motion.

"Sorry, gotta go. The guys are looking for us." We excused. They nodded, their jackets back in their hands. Demyx was already zipping his up, and Zexion was just putting his on. Axel just held his in his hand. We looked over the back of the building, and they looked at me. I nodded, and I jumped over the edge. I heard Axel gasp, and I heard his footsteps. I felt the wind pull my hair above my head, and I quickly made a pedestal that slowed my fall, swinging me back up, to where the girls were. They stood on the edge, and hopped on, Sophie creating a little dark spot in my light pedestal.

Axel looked at me in fear. He still hadn't put his jacket on, and I had to fight my physical reaction to drool over his drop dead SEXY body. I could practically FEEL his fear, and worry as it radiated off of him. I kissed him lightly, and let the light pedestal fall very slowly, and we finally landed on the ground. We were in an alley, and we ran out, looking around. We looked at each other, and made it look like we had just met each other, but we couldn't help it. We began talking about our favorite nobody loves.

"Sophie! Alex!" I heard Sora call.

"Lira!" Leon's voice rang out. We turned around as the three came upon us. We smiled, and Leon actually smiled at Lira.........oh SHIT. Zexion had competition, and I'm pretty sure that neither guy was going to give up. But I was pretty sure that Zexion had stolen Lira's heart. She was so into him.

"So, do you love Zexy-dear?" I asked her under my breath. She blushed, and nodded.

"Yes. I've never loved any guy like him. If you're talking about Leon, I already know. Zexion isn't going to lose. He already has my heart." She whispered back. We giggled quietly for a few more short moments, before the guys actually reached us.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! WHOOT! I'M ON CHAPTER 20!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I thank all of my reviewers, your input has really helped me. And Axel. Ingelson- I'm not really sure what he's going to think, but I'll put my natural stubborness in, and MAKE him understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 20: Butting heads and saving bears

Lira looked at Sora. She looked like she was about to strangle him.

"You really don't understand do you? Not all nobodies are bad!" She shouted. She wasn't giving anything but that away, and Sora just wasn't understanding. He wouldn't until Zexion, and Demyx were already dead, and Axel was dying. Lira and Sora were butting heads, and it wasn't cool. Sora was so damn STUBBORN!!!!!! I suddenly wished that our favorite nobodies were there, to prove our point.

With a sigh, I leaned against the wall, like my sexy nobody boyfriend. The two of us were together, but he hadn't said anything about it, so I probably shouldn't call us that. I sighed silently.

"You thinking about him?" Sophie asked, walking up next to me. I nodded, my eyes closing. I slid down the wall until I was sitting. I stared at the ceiling, and continued to think about Axel. Sophie looked at the floor next to me, where her feet were, and I was completely sure that her thoughts were racing around Demyx. Lira growled, and moved over next to me.

"He's worse than anyone from back home!" She growled. I shushed her, and she stopped her sentence cold. The three of us needed to be careful about what we said. She sighed, and leaned against the wall alongside Sophie and I. The three of us thought about our three favorite nobodies. We were deep in thought, and I could tell that the girls hearts were all aflutter, along with mine. We wished that the guys were here, so that we could kiss them, and let our minds go wild, and never have to think about saving the worlds.

My thoughts suddenly turned to Xemnas, or as Sophie, Lira and I like to call him, mr. mansex. I mean, why did his name have to be an acronym for that? It made us crack up back home, but here, he could actually hurt us. He could not only kill us, but he could also kill our wonderful three nobodies. We were waiting for Merlin to tell us what was about Pooh's storybook. The pages were torn out, and everyone made our way to the Gummi Ship. And Lira joined us!

After quite a lot of begging on Sophie's Lira's and my part, Sora finally said yes. So now we had six people with us!!!! Whooot! We almost did a happy dance, but we didn't. We were good girls.....well, maybe not. But that's what made us loveable. We made our way to the next piece in the plot. We were off to the underworld of Hercules' world. It was going to take six hours, so that left Lira and Sophie to sleep, and me along side them.

We all dozed off quickly. After what seemed like seconds, we were shaken awake by Sora.

"We're here!" He said, once I jumped forward, my blade on my arm. I almost took the poor boys head off. And I smiled nervously. I didn't mean to hit him, and I really wish that I hadn't. He made sure to stay far away from me.

"I'm really sorry about that." I said as we walked. Sora laughed, having have forgiven me. That boy was so forgiving, but not completely. He still trusted way too easily. We got to the scene with Meg, and Sora introduced us all, as if he knew us for years. I suddenly felt all of my power, and strength dissapear from my limbs. I stood, with challenge, but I still trudged on. I looked at Lira, and I could see that she was getting her strength sapped too. We stood, and found it difficult to even lift our feet. But we stayed like normal. As if nothing was wrong. I seem to do that a lot, don't I? Yeah, that's a rhetorical question.

We went further in, and we saw Demyx run through. He saw sophie flourishing in the darkness, and quickly saw us. He didn't stop though, he just kept running.

"The organization!" Donald cried. Sora nodded.

"Yeah." He said. Sophie looked like she wanted to go run to him, and probably make out with him until the sun sets. We went in further, and saw him run past us. Sora looked like he was going to hit him, but he just ran past.

"Run! Run away!" He cried, quickly running through a portal. He didn't even stop, and I could swear that I sensed that Sophie wanted to follow him. She had the darkness pulling at her. We continued to run in, and every step of the way, Lira and I kept losing strength. We finally came to the green swirly pool, and both Lira and I were about ready to drop. We fought Hades, and I ended up getting a few scratches. Auron and Sophie were fine, but Lira and I could barely move. We had to run. We dodged the fireballs, and rushed out. We made it to the exit, finally able to dodge the heartless, and we all lay on the ground, trying to catch our breath.

I didn't want to fight, but we probably were going to have to.

"Maybe you need a guardian." Auron said. I chuckled mentally. Oh, Auron if only you knew. It sucked, and I felt my strength sap even further away. Lira was in much better shape though, because she only had a very small amount of light. She was a hero, but she was still underground, around her elements. She was safe. DAMNIT!!!!

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! WHOOT! I'M ON CHAPTER 20!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I thank all of my reviewers, your input has really helped me. And Axel. Ingelson- I'm not really sure what he's going to think, but I'll put my natural stubborness in, and MAKE him understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 21: Getting out of the underworld, and seeing Herc

I missed Axel, and I probably shouldn't have been thinking that since I was in the underworld, and I was weak beyond belief, and I WAS UNFOCUSED BECAUSE OF MY LOVE OF AXEL!!!!! We ran again, and we finally made it to the entrance. But the door was locked....Oh freaking DAMNIT!

Cerberus was on our tail any second now. With a sigh, we were freaking out about the locked door. Sora was about to open it, when our dear little puppy friend (soooooo not!) appeared. Lira, Sophie and Auron fought, kicking it back. I tried to help Sora Donald and Goofy open the door. We ended up opening it, and I turned around and whistled. It was high-pitched, but it got the attention of the puppy. He focused on me, and I ran up to Auron.

"Whistle like that, and you'll get his attention." I told him quickly. He nodded, and did just that. Sophie Lira, and Auron fought, and I was stuck inside the cave. I grunted, and moved back against the wall nearby. I watched them fight, and actually WIN!!! I giggled, and felt my heart swell. I suddenly missed Axel beyond belief. The door closed, and we ran up the stairs up to the light. I ran up, and gained strength the higher we went. Auron dissapeared, and we finally got back up into the light. I refrained from twirling around and laughing like a little girl. We went through training, and the next scene. I suddenly wondered if the three of us were going to see our favorite nobodies anytime soon.

I wished that we could somehow get kidnapped, and kept in the same rooms as our favorite nobodies, and we never had to leave them. We went back to the underworld anyway, and I was reluctant, but I knew that I had to go. I dreaded losing my strength, but I would get it back.

We traveled down the steps again, my strength sapping away, until I had next to none when we got to the bottom of the stairs. With a heavy sigh, I forced myself into motion. Lira and Sophie gave me worried looks, and I didn't even try to hide my fatigue from them. Sora didn't seem to notice, and I smiled secretly. He was willing to go to the end of the worlds, literally, to find his friends, and here I was, complaining about my aching body. So I put that in the back of my mind, and I continued to go. We saw Phil, talked to him about the 'man in black', and we used the Olympus Stone. I felt my strength suddenly rush into me, like a sudden wave of power.

Lira leaned her head back, drinking in the power of the earth around her. She was renewed, and so was I. I felt a little tug from the force of the darkness. It was pressing against me, but I kept it at bay, by glowing. The darkness didn't hurt me, and the light didn't hurt Sophie, but we were better in our own elements. Lira was fine in any environment.

Heartless appeared in front of us, and I growled, summoning my sword. I quickly took them out. My power was on full alert at the moment. It was all at my fingertips. I used it sparingly, but I used it to mutilate the heartless around us.

"Sophie. Pay attention!" I reprimanded, pulling her out of her reverie about probably Demyx. She blushed, and nodded, her weapon at the ready. Without difficulty, we made it to the lock. We saw Meg trapped, and Sora moved to open the underdrone. Sophie, Lira and I winced when it was opened. We rushed forward, skipping the scene with Pete, and protecting Meg. Lira was protecting her from most things, and I fought with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sophie. We positively murdered the heartless and Pete. It was actually pretty damn easy!

Hercules came in just in time, and I ignored the scene. We beat Pete, after going back for Herc. Pete ran away like the coward he was, and we ran out. Sophie, Lira and I rushed ahead of everyone, and nearly got smushed by a large rock. I slid underneath it, and stood quickly. Herc was there.

"This can't be." He said dejectedly. I saw Phil and Meg run ahead of him. We finished off the Hydra, and the entire gooey love scene which I completely ignored. The Olympus Stone started flashing, and we went back to the Gummi Ship. We went right to a small table with a deck of cards, and started playing BS. I grinned, because I was winning.

"Two aces." I said, placing two cards facedown on the table. Lira and Sophie glared at me.

"Bullshit!" They both cried out. I cracked up laughing, and showed them my cards. Two. Aces. Both of them cried out, because those were my last two cards.

"You suck!! Why do you always get dealt lucky?!" Sophie shouted at me. I cracked up again, and shrugged. I turned around, because the game didn't take very long. I looked at Sora.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Sora looked at me, a grin on his sweet face. He looked at the map.

"Disney Castle." He said simply. Donald and Goofy looked so happy, because they were so excited to go back to their home.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! WHOOT! I'M ON CHAPTER 20!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I thank all of my reviewers, your input has really helped me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!! I also don't own the songs used in this chapter.**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 22: Sora's fight for Disney castle

I didn't want to go into the door, so I wasn't going to. I looked at Lira, and Sophie, telling them what I didn't want to go. They nodded, and I smiled.

"We don't either. We want to see our wonderful nobodies." They whispered to me. Then I thought of something.

"The library! We can look for information there!" I whispered to them. Their faces lit up, and they nodded.

"Maybe we can get some help from the three." Lira whispered. I nodded, and we all giggled quietly. We got a few looks from Sora, and the looks said 'oh you are soooooooooo CRAZY!'. We landed in Disney Castle, and we watched Chip and Dale slid down the banister of the stairs. I leaned over.

"We SO need to try that later." I whispered. They nodded enthusiastically. We giggled quietly.

We rushed to the library, and the scene that followed. The queen looked at Lira, Sophie and I.

"Do you mind if we use the library?" I asked. The queen smiled.

"Of course not. Feel free. The books here are at your disposal." She said. I grinned, and hugged the little mouse tightly. She chuckled as I lifted her off the ground. I set her back down on the ground, and the girls and I went further into the library. The place was freaking HUUUUUUUGE. Like other things in the game, it didn't do it justice. We were surrounded by hundreds of shelves, all of them over sixty feet long, and twenty feet high. We looked, and sighed.

"Daaaaaaaamn. Well then. Let's get started." I said briskly. The girls moaned, and we set off. In the back of my mind, I wondered what Axel was doing. I moved through the spines quickly, looking for anything that sounded like something that would appear in our heartless nobody situation. I suddenly got an idea, and knew that the girls would immediately join in.

(_Italics- Alex _**Bold- All three _Bold Italics- Sophie_** _Italics underlined- Lira_ _**Bold Italics underlined- Alex and Sophie**_ Underlined- Sophie and Lira **Bold underlined- Alex and Lira**)

_Baby you're all that I want,_  
_When you're lying here in my arms_  
_I'm finding it hard to belive_  
_We're in heaven_

**We're in heaven **

_**I'm thinking about our younger years**_  
_**There was only you and me**_  
_**We were young and wild and free  
**__**Now nothing can take you away from me**_

_We've been down that road before_  
_But that's over now_  
_Keep me coming back for more_

**Baby you're all that I want, **  
**when you're lying here in my arms**  
**I'm finding it hard to believe**  
**We're in heaven**

_And love is all that I need_  
_and I found it there in your heart_  
_it isn't too hard to see_  
_We're in heaven_

**We're in heaven**

_**Now, nothing can change what you mean to me**_  
_**There's a lot that I can say**_  
_**But just hold me now **_**(hold me now)**

**'Cause our love will light the way**

_Baby you're all that I want_  
_When you're lying here in my arms_  
_I'm finding it hard to believe_  
_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_  
_And I found it there in your arms_  
_It isn't too hard to see_  
_We're in heaven_ _**(heaven)**_

_**Now our dreams are coming true**_  
_**Through the good times and the bad**_  
_**I'll be standing there by you** _**(we're in heaven)**

**Your love is all that I need**  
**And I found it there in your heart**  
**It isn't too hard to see**  
**We're in heaven**

_Oh, oh, ohhh_  
_Oh, oh, ohhh_

**We're in heaven**

We were all smiling softly after the song was finished. It was amazing. I moved past one of the bookshelves, and saw a sudden light flash. I turned to look at it, and saw a small book. It was about six inches, and it was about four hundred pages. I picked it up.

_Oh, oh, ohhhhhhhhhh, oh _I sang. The notes rang out. I wasn't singing the song anymore, but I was just singing out more and more notes. My voice rang out, and I got Sophie's voice, and Lira's voice ringing back at me. I looked at the book cover.

"Save those who can't be saved...." I mused, staring at the cover.

"What is that? You actually find something?" Sophie said. She looked at it.

"'Key to hearts' It says." I told her. She stared at me in shock. A slow grin spread across both of our faces.

"Read it, we'll continue searching." Sophie ordered. I nodded, and moved over to a chair, and opened the book to page one.

**Please review! I do not own the song 'We're in heaven' by DJ Satomi. All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Sorry for the past two chapters. I don't pay attention to the beginning of chapters 3**

**I thank all of my reviewers, your input has really helped me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 23: The search to save the nobodies!

The book I was reading was interesting. It had all of the pieces and components of the heart capacity. It was surprising. It had a section on nobodies. I leaned over the book.

_Nobodies don't have heart, but the ability to love is there. It is hidden deep within, and when brought out, are very powerful. They have the ability to feel, but several believe that nobodies do not have hearts. However, those people are wrong. Nobodies are not evil creautres. They seek a heart. Some are twisted, and only seek power, but some are just innocent, and search for a heart._

I felt a pang in my heart. _Roxas._ I thought. I pored over the rest of the book. Then I realised, the author of this book, was........Yang. From several decades ago. The book was a diary. It tells that she had fallen in love with a nobody, and........GOT HIM A HEART!!!!

I jumped up, and whooped. Sophie and Lira came running, happy grins appearing on their faces. They looked at me hopefully. I showed them the book, and they squealed quietly. I grinned, and we giggled, and squealed. We kept the book, when Minnie came back in. Minnie looked at us in our hapiness.

"May we keep this book?" I asked her, showing the book. She nodded, and we squealed.

"You all have rooms here, since you are not going to accompany Sora for a short amount of time in his adventure." Minnie said. We nodded, and rushed off to our rooms with a quick thank you. We found our rooms, and we jumped onto the beds. We whooped over and over. Sophie and Lira hung out in my room, and not much later, three portals opened, and our nobodies emerged. We grinned, and they stared at us confused.

"We win!" I cried, holding the book up in the air. They still looked confused, and we cracked up. I got over it first, and moved up, reading what I had found today. They stared at me in shock.

"You found a way to give us hearts?" Axel said. I nodded.

"It's like the Beast. If you can love and be loved, you are a somebody." I told them. They got large grins on their faces. All three of them picked us up, hugging us tightly and swinging us around. We all celebrated slightly quietly. Axel pulled me close in a tight hug, and kissed me gently. I pulled back and grinned.

I turned to look, and I saw Zexion practically making out with Lira, and Demyx was hugging Sophie tightly. Axel had his arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled, and kissed him lightly on the lips. His arms tightened around me, and he deepened the kiss. I pulled away as a knock came at my door. I looked at the girls, and Sophie nodded, moving the shadows around them so that they could be invisible to the naked eye.

"Come in!" I cried, hopping up on the bed. I saw shadowy outlines of the boys, but I looked up so see Sora coming in. Donald and Goofy were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Sora! I was just about to start a game of slapjack with Lira." Sophie said happily. I glanced at her, to see a deck of cards in her hands.

"No fair! Deal me in!" I cried to her. Sophie laughed, and shook her head. I growled, and sighed, looking back at Sora.

"Hey Sora." Lira said, a little late, in greeting. Sora nodded, slightly nervous.

"So, what do you need?" I asked him politely. He looked at me, and suddenly got a sad look on his face. I froze, tense.

"You do know why I'm on this quest don't you?" He asked me. I nodded stiffly, seeing Sophie and Lira freeze also. They looked at me, shock on their faces.

"Yes, but why are you asking me that?" I replied. He looked at the corner of my bed, and I nodded. He sat down, keeping his eyes on his feet. I saw the shadowy outline of Axel move towards me, confused.

"Do you know what it's like? To lose your friends, and not know if they're okay, or if they're even still alive?" He asked me simply. I felt my face soften in sadness. I smiled softly.

"Yes. I've actually lost a good friend of mine, and Sophie's. We only knew him for a few days, but he was so sweet, and kind. He was a lot like you." I said quietly. Sophie looked at me in shock, but her face became sad too, and she moved to sit next to Sora.

"What happened?" He asked me. I felt tears threaten to fall again, and I chuckled to myself bitterly in the back of my mind. I was going to cry again. In front of Axel no less.

"He........He died. But it's not the only person I know who was like that. My mom died in childbirth. And my dad couldn't keep enough money for me and him. So he got more jobs. He was rarely home." I said, as a tear threatened on the edge of my eyelashes. It was getting hard to see Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. I felt arms close around me, and my eyes widened as I realised that Sora was hugging me.

"Everything's going to be okay." He told me. I laughed once.

"Listen to your own advice kiddo." I said, standing up and putting my hand on his head, and ruffling his hair. He made a noise of annoyance, but laughed. I grinned, playing it off that I was completely okay. I heard two sets of footsteps, and I looked up, to stare off into space, listening. I heard Donald and Goofy calling for Sora.

"What?" Sora asked me. I grinned, and moved over to the door faster than any eye could catch. Sora looked at me in shock.

"Don't underestimate me kid. Your friends are looking for you." I said, opening the door, which I hadn't realised that he had closed. He nodded, and ran out. I moved over to my bed, and lay down, staring at the ceiling. I moved the light around the door, and closed it. Sophie took the guys out of hiding, and I let the tears slide down, moving across my temples. Axel sat next to me, and I sat up, moving to hug him. He held me, as I cried into his shoulder, soaking his jacket.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Sorry for the past two chapters. I don't pay attention to the beginning of chapters 3**

**I thank all of my reviewers, your input has really helped me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!! I also don't own the song 'Young and in love' that belongs to Jording Sparks.**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 24: Time to ourselves, what to do?

Sora, Donald and Goofy were off to fight the petes in the old cartoon of mickey's. I sat on the windowsill, staring out at the blue sky. No clouds passed by, and I smiled, letting the sun, and the warm light wash over me. I suddenly got a thought, and looked around the castle for Queen Minnie. I finally found her in the library. She was looking for something. I rapped my knuckles against the open door, and she jumped, looking at me with a hand over her small heart. She was so sweet.

"Do you happen to have a music room?" I asked her. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, let me show you. Do you like music?" She asked me. I nodded, and she smiled.

"I love music. I have for a long time. It's one of my favorite hobbies." I told her, holding my hands behind my head. I was a good four times taller than the queen. She opened a set of double doors, and my eyes felt a little like they were going to pop out of my head. There were so many instruments. I saw a piano, and a flute, and a guitar, and a trumpet, a set of drums, and a violin. I felt the air rush out of me in astonishment. It was my DREAMLAND. I moved over to the flute, and picked it up. I played a scale, and the tuning was perfect. I played it with surprising beauty. The sound was so clear, and beautiful.

I stood there, the end set on my hip. My arm was outstretched, and it was sent out. My thoughts raced. Then I thought about something. I remembered that Sophie and Lira loved music as well. I grinned at Minnie, and ran to get the girls. Sophie was laying down, staring at the ceiling, while Lira was staring at a nearby wall. I dragged them to the music room, and they laughed like kids in a toystore. Lira moved over to the drums, and Sophie took the guitar, plugging it into an amp. I moved over to an electric piano that I didn't notice before. We began to play 'Young and in love' by Jording Sparks.

(_Italics- Alex_, **Bold- Sophie**, Underlined- Lira. _**Bold Italics- Alex and Lira**_, **Bold Underlined- Lira and Sophie**,_ Italics Underlined- Sophie and Alex_, **_Bold Italics Underlined- All three_**)

_I didn't ask your opinion, what you talking 'bout?_  
_Too quick to jump to conclusions, 'cause we're hanging out_  
_There ain't no wishes, ain't no fuss_  
_When it's just you and me _(_You and me_)

**_What makes you think that you can know_**  
**_What's gonna stick, what's gonna go_**  
**_So let them pull_**

**_Let them pull at the seams_**  
**_Don't they know what it means_**  
**_To be young and in love like that_**  
**_Who are they to decide_**  
**_If it's wrong, if it's right_**  
**_To be young and in love like that_**

**_Like that, like that_**  
**_Like that, like that_**  
**_To be young and in love_**

_If people offering answers, sounds like it's breaking fast_  
_I can't remember the questions, whatever asked_  
_Hit the free road then came down_  
_But you don't bother me _(_Bother me_)

**One of those days when we're old**  
**I'll stop and say I told you so**  
**So get 'em boy**

**_Let them pull at the seams_**  
**_Don't they know what it means_**  
**_To be young and in love like that_**  
**_Who are they to decide_**  
**_If it's wrong, if it's right_**  
**_To be young and in love like that_**

**_Like that, like that_**  
**_Like that, like that_**  
**_To be young and in love_**

**It don't matter what they say, too late to walk away**  
**'cause I need him, much too strong**  
**I've waited for so long to feel all the things that I feel**  
**So I gotta get that boy**

**_Let them pull at the seams_**  
**_Don't they know what it means_**  
**_To be young and in love like that_**  
**_Who are they to decide_**  
**_If it's wrong, if it's right_**  
**_To be young and in love like that_**

**_Like that, like that_**  
**_Like that, like that_**  
**_To be young and in love_**

We finished singing, and Queen Minnie smiled, slight tears in her eyes, and I suddenly heard three sets of hands clapping. Minnie looked around, and she smiled.

"You three have hearts. You don't work for the organization any longer do you?" She asked. Axel, Demyx, and Zexion shook their heads and grinned. They finally had hearts, but they still had their powers. Sophie, Lira and I rejoiced. We whooped, and giggled. We all set the instruments back down carefully, and we hugged the guys. I kissed Axel gently, and he pulled away, his grin extremely wide. Now, I just had to wait for Sora to come back, so I could explain everything. Then I thought.

"You guys need to continue to work for the organization. Be spies." I told them. I told them exactly what to do, in order to keep in the plot of the game. They nodded, understanding.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! I'm sorry for making Zexion OOC ish but he's supposed to die inbetween games 1&2 so I don't really know much about how he acts. He's just going to have to be OOC.**

**I thank all of my reviewers, your input has really helped me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 25: Sora's back, and off to another world

It sucked. Sora was gone, our three nobodies were off having time to themselves, or at least Zexion was. He was supposed to be dead, but he's not. So he can just go do whatever the hell he wants. Axel was off on missions, and the same went for Demyx. So, Sophie, Lira and I were sitting in my room playing a game of BS. Zexion portaled in, and he watched, astounded.

"BULLSHIT!!!" Lira cried, laughing. I smirked, and held up my cards. Lira cried out in frustration, and picked up the deck. Zexion looked at us.

"How do you play? What's the point of the game?" He asked. I smiled, and began to launch into an explanation, while Sophie dealed the three of us girls in.

"This is pretty much a game of lying. You have a certain number that you are supposed to put down each turn, and if you have those cards you put them down, if you don't then lie. If someone thinks that you're lying, they'll cry out 'bullshit' or even 'BS'. If you were lying, you take the entire deck, if you were telling the truth, THEY get the deck. Here watch." I said, adressing the game. Lira put down two cards.

"Two aces." She said. Sophie nodded, and placed down three cards.

"Three twos." She said. I nodded also, and placed down one three.

"One three." I said, clarifying. Lira put down two cards.

"Two fours." She said. I smirked.

"Bullshit." I said. She growled, and took the pile. The game continued on like that for a while.

"Three kings." Lira said.

"Bullshit!" I said. She smirked, and flipped it over, and she had those cards. She actually won a game! She whooped, and Sophie dealed again, adding Zexion into our midst. It was interesting. Zexion kept having a straight face throughout the entire thing.

"Bull....shit." He said, his face completely passive. We all cracked up, because he got the deck. His shoulders slumped just slightly, but he ended up winning, for a first timer. I stood, and walked out into the hall of the cornerstone. I saw Minnie, Chip, Dale, and Merlin. They were staring around at the thorns around them. I felt sudden pain as the darkness hit me. I grunted, because it felt as if every thorn in the room was jabbed into every inch of my body in that instant. Sophie and Lira rushed up behind me.

"Alex!" They cried quietly. I fell to my knees, but stood back up. I moved forward, as the thorns suddenly dissapeared in a burst of light. I suddenly felt the pain vanish, but Sophie cringed, and doubled over in pain. We held her, as Sora, Donald and Goofy walked in through the door.

"Hey guys!" Lira said happily. She waved, and Sora grinned.

"We're back!" He cried. We all grinned, and Sophie had enough strength to stand on her own. She was back to normal, and we all were smiling. That's when Daisy chimed in. When Donald looked back at us for help, I shrugged, Sora put his hands behind his head, Sophie winked, and Lira just chuckled. Soon, the next scene passed, and we were off to the Gummi Ship again.

And we're off to Port Royal. Then I remembered that we were supposed to meet Jack Sparrow, and the girls and I grinned. We played a couple of games of BS, which I ended up winning several times.

We finally landed in Port Royal, and the pirates rushed through. We saw Elizabeth get carried off, and Will come out. Shadows came out, and I summoned my blade on my arm. With a large sweep of my arm, I took out all four shadows. Will stared for a moment. We rushed through the town, killing heartless on the way. Will tried to seem tough, but I knew that he wasn't. We let Will join us, and we set off in search of Elizabeth.

We made it to the harbor, and the scene that followed. Then, dear old Jack popped in! Lira, Sophie and I had to stop ourselves from squealing. It was going to be fun to return his banter. He eyed us, and we grinned.

"Hello. What are a couple of fabulous chicks like you three doing here?" He asked, looking us over. He looked at us as if he was admiring a piece of choice meat.

"We're here to take care of a little heartless problem." I said, standing tall. He smirked, staring at me.

"You really think that you're strong enough to take care of heartless, and what about Barbossa." Jack said. I smirked, and let my power flow out of me. My eyes began to shine, and my hair was flowing out from me. I felt myself shine, and I lifted off the ground. Sophie did the same with her power. Her eyes moved to darkness, and her hair did the same. She was also lifted off the ground, and she was surrounded by darkness. His eyes bugged out in shock, and we smirked, letting our power lock itself up again.

"Now do you believe us?" Lira asked. Jack nodded, and we chuckled. We remembered that Sora and Will were ther. They were staring at us in shock.

"Wooooooooooow." Sora whispered. The girls and I giggled. The girls and I boarded the ship, and I floated up to the crows nest. Just like in the other fanfiction. Hey, it's actually a really great place for solitude, and an amazing place to think.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! And to Axel. Ingelson: That is a really wierd coincidence. odd. Anyway, I think that'd be absolutely hilarious, and I plan to add that idea into this chapter. X3 I have a sinking feeling that this fanfiction is going to be far over 50 chapters.**

**I thank all of my reviewers, your input has really helped me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 26: Port Royal, and flirting

I stared up at the stars above me, and I heard someone crawling up the rigging to get to my little hideout. I moved over the edge, to see Lira and Sophie climbing up. I sat on the edge of the crows nest, and looked at them, as they did the same.

"I was thinking while we were down there. We taught Zexion how to play BS. Now, who do you think he's going to go tell? Just to play, I'm very sure that he went and told Luxord, the gambler!" Lira chuckled. We all laughed, nearly falling off. We suddenly struggled to regain our balance. I imagined the two playing BS. Luxord gambling money, and eventually losing. Zexion would use his powers of illusion to make him stop, and look at his cards.

Then, Luxord would be playing with so much emotion that it'd be ridiculous, and then Zexion would have a completely straight face! We all cracked up after I voiced my mind picture.

"Oh my handsome schemer." Lira mused. I could practically read her mind. She was imagining having a complete make out session with Zexion, because she was going to be the one to make him actually have emotion. I daydreamed about kissing Axel again, how his lips would be soft against mine, and his strong arms surrounding me, and his sexy chest beneath my hands. I looked at Sophie to see that she had a faraway look also. With a soft smile, I told the girls that we would have to go and get a cabin together. They nodded.

Sophie and Lira climbed down the rigging, but I decided to jump, being me, I just had to. It wouldn't be fun if I didn't. I turned around, and stood on the edge. I fell forward, and it looked so cool, like from one ot the amazing music videos that end with the singer falling forward. I was falling headfirst, but flipped closer to the ground. I landed perfectly on my feet, and turned to see Sophie and Lira just hit ground. They were grining, becaus they were going to have so much fun scaring Axel. We went into the lower half of the boat, and actually found a secluded room that was large enough to let the girls and I have plenty of room to move around with our sexy nobodies.

"Alright. Now we wait for them to appear like they usually do." I said, leaning against the wall nearest me. The girls sighed, and sat on either side of me. Not ten seconds later, our favorite nobodies had a lock, and they appared in front of us. I smirked, but didn't move. Sophie and Lira stood, moving over to their respective nobody. Sophie gave Demyx a tight hug, almost squeezing all of the air out of him, and Lira kissed Zexion, and he automatically reacted, yanking her close, but gently. His mouth began to work against hers, and her arms wrapped around his neck, and she pulled herself as close as physically possible.

Axel walked up to me, his chest was level with my face, since I was somewhat shorter, because I was leaning on the wall. He was smiling, I could see it.

"Hello." He said, unzipping his jacket. I felt my cheeks light up, because he knew that I liked how he looked without a shirt. I stood up, and realised that I was not even two inches away.

"Hello, you sexy Nobody." I said. He chuckled, and wagged his finger playfully.

"Nu-uh, I'm now a somebody, because I love, and I am loved in return. Am I correct?" He said. At the end, he seemed worried, almost as if he was insecure about me loving him. I chuckled, and moved close to him, pressing my lips against his. My mouth began to work, and he pulled me closer, reacting like I knew he would. My wrists set themselves on his shoulders, at the base of his neck, and we continued to make out for a good hour or so, coming apart for air when we needed it. We finally pulled away for the last time, and I noticed that Lira was still making out with Zexion, and Sophie and Demyx weren't making out, but just having a nice long kiss.

"Okay. Now!" I said briskly, signaling to the girls that we weren't going to do that for a bit, and the girls pulled away. I looked at Lira, and she nodded, making the wood of the ship flooring for this room come alive. It formed chairs, but there were only three. So we would sit in our wonderful boyfriends laps. Which we had just recently clarified. Not with words, but you can pretty much catch my drift. Zexion sat, and Lira was automatically setting herself carefully in his lap. Sophie did the same thing, and I noticed that Demyx wasn't as...timid I guess you could say. She looked at him, and he gently pulled her hips down, until she was sitting down on his lap.

Axel yanked me up into his arms bridal-style, and he sat down, setting me on his lap. The girls smirked. They chuckled, catching the guys up on everything that was happening to us since the last time they saw us. The girls were anxious to tell the guys about me jumping off the crow's nest, and Axel's grip tightened on me.

"You did what?" He asked dangerously. I chuckled, moving a hand behind my head to scratch the back of my neck. I chuckled nervously.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! And to Axel. Ingelson: That is a really wierd coincidence. odd. Anyway, I think that'd be absolutely hilarious, and I plan to add that idea into this chapter. X3 I have a sinking feeling that this fanfiction is going to be far over 50 chapters.**

**I thank all of my reviewers, your input has really helped me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 27: Still in Port Royal

I chuckled, my hand at the back of my neck. Axel growled and looked at me, his eyes dark with black fire. He stared me down for a few moments, before there was a sudden banging at the door. Everyone in the room stood up, and Sophie made the guys invisible. I quickly opened the door to see Sora. I looked slightly confused, and bedraggled, trying to make it look like we were taking naps. I moved my hand, that wasn't able to be seen by Sora, telling the girls to pretend to nap.

"What? We were napping. What do you want?" I asked him. He looked at me nervously.

"You're not going to hurt me are you? You are really powerful, please don't hit me!" He said, cowering. My face softened, and I placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped in fear, and looked at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just groggy. I'm sorry for scaring you like that. What do you need?" I told him. He smiled, and he leaned forward. I kept my voice low. I was trying to make it seem like the girls were asleep. The guys hung around their girls, except Axel, who just stayed over at the wall that we were kissing at. I could feel his eyes on me.

"We've hit land." He whispered. I nodded, and opened the door so that he could see inside. I moved into the room, and gently shook the girls. They pretended to be groggy, and they moved. The guys were like moving shadows, on the edge of even my eyes to catch. Sora and Jack, and everyone but us, will never see them.

We moved topside, and the guys followed us. I wished that I could kiss Axel, and never stop, but my attention was pulled elsewhere. I saw Jack, and Will get off he boat. Jack used his wit, and fooled Sora, Donald and Goofy into staying at the boat. Will and Jack ran off to go save Elizabeth. We waited for a few short moments, and Sora, Donald, Goofy, the girls and I moved to leave. The guys ran down the gangplank, and the girls followed them. I smirked, and moved forward, and hopped over the railing. I heard the guys move silently behind us. We ran forward, killing off heartless.

I rushed forward, my blade brandished on my arm, and the spikes on my knuckles. I fought, and I refrained from getting hurt in even the slightest way. Yeah, I was showing off for Axel, but oh well.

Elizabeth and Will ran up to us. We told them to give us a signal from the ship. They nodded, and ran back to the ship. We fought the pirates for a few moments, until we saw the smoke from the signal. We rushed for the ship, and the girls and I got there first. I moved up, and climbed the rigging quickly. I stood on the very edges of the crow's nest.

There was fighting beneath. I saw Axel's shadowy self stand across from me. I saw him stand in front of me. I then suddenly noticed that I could see him shine. His head was right near my stomach, and I saw his green eyes staring up at me, perplexed. His hands moved up to set themselves around my waist. I smiled, and felt my hair blow around my head. My eyes fell ahead of me as I watched the sea in front of us.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered. I hopped down into the crow's nest, and sat down, completely concealed.

"You." I whispered back. He sat down next to me, and his shadowy hand moved up to my face. Some of my hair had fallen out of my braid, and some hung in my face. He moved it, leaning forward, and I leaned forward towards him also. I was a centimeter away from him kissing me, but my head fell, and I leaned back, staring up at the stars above me. I imagined getting kidnapped, and getting stuck with my wonderful boyfriend.

My thoughts were cut short, and I felt myself get sleepy. Axel chuckled, and he pulled me over to lay on him. I stood, and shook my head. He looked at me. I shook my head at him. He sighed, and pulled me to him. He touched his shadowy lips to mine. I moved back.

"You're invisible. Remember?" I whispered harshly. I saw him get a hurt look in his eyes, but I could sense that he understood.

"Sorry." He whispered to me. My eyes widened slightly.

"No. I'M sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean, but we have a cover to keep." I whispered back to him. He nodded, and I could see the hurt in his eyes still a faint light. I gently touched my lips to his, and went back to paying attention to everything around me. After a few short moments, I had grown bored. With a sigh, I hopped up onto the edge, and fell forward, like I had the last time. I heard Axel suck in a startled breath. I flipped close to the ground, and I heard him scramble down the rigging. I turned to see Zexion and Lira. Zexion was her shower, and she winked at me. Sophie chuckled, with Demyx right behind her.

I moved back into the room, followed by Axel, Sophie, Lira and their guys. Sophie took them out of the shadows, and Lira brought up a couple of beds. Axel moved over to me in a single swift movement.

"Why did you do that?!" He asked, his voice no more than a frightened whisper. I smiled, and giggled. He glared at me.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, shrinking back from his dark and truthfully frightening gaze. He automatically softened, and he hugged me tightly. I pulled back, and his lips automatically touched mine, and my body reacted with passion. I wished that this never had to stop.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! And to Axel. Ingelson: That is a really wierd coincidence. odd. Anyway, I think that'd be absolutely hilarious, and I plan to add that idea into this chapter. X3 I have a sinking feeling that this fanfiction is going to be far over 50 chapters.**

**I thank all of my reviewers, your input has really helped me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 28: Again, Port Royal

I stared over the side, and saw the black pearl. Elizabeth freaked out, and Will went over the side. I automatically summoned my weapons, and so did the girls. The entire next scene played, and not a few moments later, the girls and I were tied up in chains, because Pete had seen Soph and I. So, we were alone, deeper inside the ship. I knew that Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Elizabeth would get out, but we had to get out. Our legs were tied together, the chains going from our ankles, up to our knees, and then, chains were holding our arms from the wrist to the elbow. We were tied together, and our mouths were gagged. So, if Sora did get out, which we knew he would, he wouldn't be able to hear us, and we would probably die. I grunted, and tried to move.

There were suddenly three warping noises, and our three boyfriends came to see us. It was so coincidental. They looked at us in shock, and I grunted. I tried to move forward, and found that it was too hard to do so. I suddenly felt pain on my wrists, and realised that the chains had begun to dig into my skin. It had rubbed my skin raw, and I felt blood slowly dripping down my hands. It pooled underneath my fingertips.

"Alex." Axel whispered quietly. I continued to struggled until the chains had rubbed most of my arm raw. Blood was pooled underneath us all, and they had moved apart from me. Their boyfriends had picked them up already. Anger was coarsing through me. Those pirates were going to pay. I felt my power go loose, and I saw Axel stagger backwards. My hair lifted up, and my eyes shone brightly. Light surrounded me, and I felt my skin burn. The chains melted off of my skin, and the gag shriveled up. I looked over to the girls, and they had a slightly frightened look, but Demyx looked like a sheet, almost translucent. Zexion's eyes were wide, but he stayed like normal. Axel had his mouth hit the floor in shock. I moved over to the girls, who were being held by their boiyfriends.

"Please set them on their feet." I asked of them. My voice was melodic, and it flowed gently. They nodded, and stood the girls on their tied feet. I moved behind them, and touched their bonds. Their bonds melted, and they took the gags out of their mouths. They looked at me and grinned.

"COOOL!" Lira cried. I chuckled, and Axel moved up behind me.

"You are one hot chick." He said, chuckling. Demyx touched my arm, and steam rose up from his touch.

"Literally." He said. I chuckled, and reigned my power back in. Then I rememebered. I gasped.

"The powder kegs!" I yelled. The guys dissapeared, and the girls and I rushed out. We saw the burning barrels, and Sora and the guys fighting the heartless. I looked at Sophie, and the two of us ran into the fray.

"Lira!" Sophie cried. She looked at us. I looked at her.

"Drench those powder kegs!" I ordered her. She nodded, and moved her hands, and the water from around the ship moved up, hitting into the gunpowder, soaking it. The wet gunpowder wouldn't ignite, and the fires were put out. My blade took out the last heartless, and I grinned at the girls.

"How did you know that?" Lira said. I chuckled, and reminded her of the pirates movies. We all giggled to ourselves and Sora walked up to us.

"You guys really saved us! Thanks! Where were you anyway, and how did you get out?" He said, innocently. I smiled, and winked, my hands on my hips.

"That's my secret." I said. The girls giggled silently, and Sora smiled. I watched as Jack took up his spot at the wheel. We made it back to the isle de meurta. Elizabeth was stuck there, but the girls and I just leaned on the side of the ship. I daydreamed, and felt darkness tugging at the back of my mind. I thought of Axel, and how soft his lips were against mine, and his hand on my back. His strong arms around me, holding me close. I was yanked out of my thoughts when we made it to the Isle de Meurta. Jack tried to get the girls and I to stay with the ship, and I refused. The girls and I followed, and Elizabeth stayed with the ship.

We got to where Will is, and Sora cried out. They all did so in turn. I just stood there, keeping my mouth shut. I summoned my weapon, and made all of the skeleton men dissapear. Will ran over to us.

"Thank you Sora, Lira, Sophie, Alex." He said, nodding to us. I smirked, and gave Will a good smack on the back. He stumbled forward, and then we saw Jack get run through, and everything. But I absolutely HAD to admit. Jack looked really freaking cool as a skeleton.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, and I think that i'm going to tone down on the kissing and stuff, but I'm going to play with the guys heads a bit****. X)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 29: To Agrabah. *sigh*

Will, Jack, Sora, Donald and Goofy came back to the ship. Elizabeth hugged Will, even though Jack really wanted one. I smirked, and hopped off the ship. Jack's compass glowed, and Sora did his thing. We got back to the Gummi Ship, and I pulled up the cards. Lira, Sophie and I got into another game of BS. Our official favorite game. So, without further adoo.

"BULLSHIT!!!!!!!!" Lira shouted. I smirked, and showed her my cards. She growled, and took the cards. We made it to Agrabah, and we got out. I looked around in displeasure. The desert was hot, sandy, and DRY.

"I hate this place already." Sophie growled. Her outfit was pretty much all black, so she was the person that was going to get the hottest out here. We made it into the city, and we saw Iago. He had his all shpeel, that he was turning over a new feather, and all that shit. Aaaaaaanyway.

"Shithead." Lira muttered, not alerting Iago to what she said. The girls and I chuckled. We fought the heartless, and they didn't leave us ALONE!!! I hated them! We ran through the city, after Iago freaked out. We had to go to the palace. Well, we went, and we had to go to meet and talk to Jasmine. She ran off, and Iago was left flying. We thought about going to see Alladin (sp?), and we saw them chasing Abu. We followed.

Well, this plot is actually pretty boring. I began to fantasize about getting kidnapped, and faking that we were nobodies...What if they believed us? We'd be able to see the guys all the time! But then there was Sora. We couldn't just leave him. Well, I wonder if the guys would approve, or if they'd be angry. Maybe sad. We didn't want to hurt Sora, but we also wanted to be with our wonderful boyfriends. Life was so annoying!!! Sometimes I just wished to hide in a corner, and dissapear. With a sigh, I was stuck in my own thoughts.

I hated this!!! I know that I was repeating myself, and I began to feel dark. Then I thought about happy thoughts. It wouldn't help anyone if I was sad. I finally came back to myself, to realise that we were on our way to go get the lamp back from the peddler. I sighed, running after the guys. We found the merchant, and we were off to go get some treasure. Did we ever get the chance to STOP?! I couldn't remember the last time I slept, and I never got tired anymore, but that was probably because of all the adrenaline. But I was probably going to have to live with that. I mean, not everyone can sleep when they want to.

Sadly, we had other things to pay attention to. I heard something like a whistle. I spun around, searching for the noise. The girls looked at me.

"You heard that too, right?" Lira asked. I nodded, and continued to look around, my eyesight straining for any sign of who whistled at us. My eyes narrowed, and I felt another presence. I looked at Sora.

"Sora, you're going to have to fight on your own for a while. We hope to meet again." I said quickly. He looked at me, shocked.

"You're leaving?" He asked, his voice confused, and sad. I nodded, and the girls caught my drift.

"We need to go off on our own for a while. We need to hone our abilities, and we don't want to drag you down. We'll still keep an eye on you though." Lira said, winking. Sora sighed, slumping forward, and nodded. We smiled sympathetically, and ran off. We moved around, and finally found the source of the whistle. It was a little figure. A puppet. It was the size of a five year old, and it looked like a petite girl. But you could see the stitching in her fabric.

"You called?" I asked coldly. The puppet looked at me. A small smile was sewn onto her face. She looked almost like a porcelain doll, but I knew that she was a puppet, set on stealing us away. I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You...three....love....nobodies?" She asked, her speech broken. Her voice was haunting, and I knew that if I were still back home, the voice would appear in my nightmares, but now, I had several nightmares that would put vampires, shapeshifters, and werewolves to shame. Nobodies frequented y dreams, and death rang out from every square inch of them. If Axel wasn't dying, it was Sophie, or Lira, or all of them. My dreams had become really freaking twisted.

"We do. How do you know? And why did you call our attention?" I interrogated. The doll looked at me with big green, pleading eyes.

"I....take...you.....to....safe.....place. You...train...fight...heartless....love....freely...hurt....heal. Safely." It ground out. I was confused.

"You want to take us to another world, one not on the radar i'm presuming, and leave us there to fight against heartless. Probably thousands per square foot, train, and spend time with our boyfriends?" I summed up. The puppet nodded. I looked at the girls.

"If I can see Zexion, and kick heartless ass, I'm in." Lira said casually. I nodded, and looked to Sophie.

"Demyx, fighting heartless, and my best friends? There's no way I'm missing that." She said, flashing a bright grin. I turned around to face the puppet.

"Alright. Get us there." I said curtly. The puppet nodded, and summoned a portal. I noticed that it was exactly like the organization's type of portal. The puppet grabbed my wrist lightly, and I anchored myself to Sophie. She completed the chain by lightly grasping Lira's wrist. We walked through the portal, and we emerged in a small....almost like a clearing. There were trees, but they were far out, and you could see for miles. There were fruits all over the trees, and on the ground, in bushes. I looked around, wonder written all over my face. We walked around for a bit, and heartless appeared.

We quickly took them out, and turned to the puppet. She stared back with empty, sad eyes. I then understood how I could take them as pleading.

"You....can...train...here...I'll...get...your...boyfriends. They...will...be...here...soon. Fight...to...your...heart's...content. Never...ending....heartless. Fight...as...much...as...you...want." It said. We nodded, and took out our weapons. I then thought. That would help complete kingdom hearts. I shrugged my thoughts away, and rushed forward into the throng of heartless.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, and I think that i'm going to tone down on the kissing and stuff, but I'm going to play with the guys heads a bit****. X)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 30: Our own world.

I lay on the ground, staring at the setting sun. We had traveled a bit more on the world, and found an ocean. I heard footsteps, two sets, and Sophie and Lira sat next to me. We had been brought here by a puppet, and she dropped us here, not even telling us where we were, and said she'd get the guys. It's been six hours since then.

"Where are the guys?" Lira asked, her voice almost pained. I shrugged, and stared out at the water, A wind blowing my hair around my face, and neck. I was pretty sure that I looked peaceful to anyone who looked at me. Sophie looked sad, and Lira looked like she was going to break down right then and there.

"Maybe they couldn't get away from Saix, or they were swamped with missions, and had to complete them all withing twenty four hours." I joked at the end. Lira chuckled, and Sophie smirked. I stood, and stared out across the water. I looked around, and saw another batch of heartless. I smirked, and summoned my sword. I rushed forward, and sliced through them quickly. I glanced around for more, and saw a large, almost cliff, overlooking the water. I ran up to the edge, and stared out. I knew that I looked like a searching warrior, and I felt the girls rush after me.

Sophie leaned against a somewhat tall rock, coming up to her waist. She was the cool, indifferent, yet fierce. She was a cat. Lira kneeled next to us. She was more wary. She was a tracker, and she looked like she was heartbroken. We were at least five feet away from each other.

"What if they don't come? What if we're stuck here on our own?" Lira asked, her voice soft, and sad. I closed my eyes, and tilted my face just a bit lower, my hair blowing around. The wind was pulling at us, playing with our hair.

"They will come." I said quietly, opening my eyes, but they were narrower than before. Sophie sighed.

"When?" Sophie asked. I smiled softly.

"Soon. Have faith. They wouldn't abandon us. When they find out that we're not with Sora, then they'll come looking for us. Or the puppet will get their attention, and then lead them here. But either way. We're going to see them." I said. My voice was fierce, because I believed that with all of my heart. I just hoped that I wasn't wrong.

With a sigh, I turned my head, scanning the beach, and the forest, and the bare, grassy bits. I felt my heart give a painful lurch when I didn't see the guys. I turned back to the ocean, and felt a lone tear fall down my cheek. The sun slipped down behind the water, and everything grew dark. I held my hand out, pulling light around it, making a makeshift flashlight, when the moon began to rise. It was large, and it bathed the world in silver light. It was surprisingly bright, and I looked at the girls. We were all heartbroken at the moment, and we nodded once, admitting wordlessly, that the boys wouldn't come tonight.

We moved towards a few trees, and noticed that no heartless had appeared in our path. But we also didn't go far from the beach. The absence of heartless was slightly unnerving, but I pushed the thoughts really far in the back of my mind. I wasn't going to let paranoia make me freak out. I moved underneath a weeping willow, and lightly touched the trunk.

"What are your tears shed for?" I whispered, almost to myself. The girls had gone off, searching for their own trees. I knew that Lira would probably sleep underneath palm tree, or an apple tree, or an oak. She liked to have food in the morning, so there would be an apple tree nearby her at least. Sophie would have chosen something darker. Her choice would be a japanese maple. Dark bark, and reddish leaves. I glanced around me, and saw a bush. It had beautiful, red roses growing on it. Near it were several other types of flowers. I wondered, should we name our world?

I woke up, and decided to walk along the beach. I was munching on the soft flesh of a peach, when the girls came down. I had a serious matter to discuss.

"What should we name this world? It didn't seem to have a name, or not one that was ever mentioned." I told the girls. They nodded, smiling, and moved deep into their minds. Lira looked at me.

"What about Andromeda? It's a constellation, but it could be the name of this world." She suggested. I mulled it over in my head, and nodded.

"Very good." I said. I heard footsteps, and I turned around to see the puppet girl again.

"You...named....this....world....Andromeda?" The doll asked. We nodded in synch.

"Yes." I told her simply.

"That...is...good...name. Couldn't...contact...your...nobodies...try...again....tomorrow. Would...you...give...me...a...name? It... would... complete... my...form." She said. I smiled, and nodded.

"Hmmmm. Trina." I said. The doll's mouth quirked, and she was smiling. Her eyes lit up, and she danced around. Her voice seemed to come easier. And her speech wasn't as forced, and choppy.

"Thank you...You are very kind. You have completed my making." She said, her form smoothing out, but still with the stitching. She looked like a brand new doll, sweet, and soft. She had a soft, tinkling voice, like a windchime, instead of a moaning ghost, stirring up trouble. She giggled, and looked at our tired, and sad faces.

"You're welcome." I said.

"I will bring your nobodies. Tomorrow." She said, her stance and form becoming fierce. I smiled, because I hoped that she would.

"I'll hold you to that then." I said, smiling.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, and I think that i'm going to tone down on the kissing and stuff, but I'm going to play with the guys heads a bit****. X)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 31: The guys on Andromeda

The sun was high in the sky, and Trina had given us a deck of cards. I smiled, and searched the island for a table-like structure. I had found a rock, and it was completely smooth. It was shining, and I realised that it was made of some kind of marble, or granite. But anyway, it was a beautiful thing. I shuffled the cards.

"I'm not going to do anything." Sophie said. Lira nodded.

"Me neither." She agreed. I nodded, understanding the feelings that they were going through. I missed Axel, and my shuffling sped up, and I focused back on it, so that the cards didn't go flying into the sand. We had moved the rock table to the beach, and found some good seats for it. I felt a little blip, and I froze. My hands were poised in mid air, holding the two halves, ready to flip them together. I glanced at Sophie with my eyes.

"Did you sense that?" I whispered. She nodded. Someone had portaled in, but it might not have been our guys. It was definitely an organization XIII member, but I didn't want to hope too much. There were three sets of footsteps, and I saw the hope blooming in Lira. I shook my head, a minute gesture. She nodded, with just as much subtelty as I did. We silently moved away from the table, and I held the cards. We moved over to the trees, and hopped up in them. We were silent, barely breathing, as three cloaked figures emerged on the beach.

"They should be here." One said, the voice sounding like Demyx, but I held a hand up, telling the girls to wait, until he took his hood off. They nodded, and we waited. One of the one's that didn't speak, removed his hood, to reveal the fiery locks of Axel. The other took off his hood, and Zexion was searching, scanning the beach. The one that spoke, took his hood off, and we breathed a silent breath of relief. It was Demyx.

I nodded, and we slipped out of the trees, stepping onto the beach silently. We moved as if we were the wind, and we noticed that the guys hadn't looked at the cliff. We took our positions there, within the blink of an eye. I was standing, Sophie was leaning against the rock, and Lira was crouched down. We kept our expressions from the last time we did this, and the wind began to pick up. It swirled, playing with our hair.

"Guys, look." Zexion whispered in what sounded like awe. We kept our faces slightly sad, as we stared out at the water.

"They look like warriors, and goddesses." Demyx said dreamily. We showed no sign that we had seen them.

"Beautiful. But, why do they look so sad?" Axel wondered. Zexion looked at him sharply, and shrugged.

"We'll just have to ask them." He said. I turned my head in their direction, and zeroed in. The girls stood up, making it seem like they had just caught sight, but didn't believe. I then saw heartless pop up all over the beach. We summoned our weapons, and hopped lightly down the rocks. We ran into the midst of the heartless. I ducked as one swung at me, and I swiped, making my blade slice like a cat's claw. My motions were fluid, and easy. My eyes were narrow, and I kept a concentrated air. But although all this was happening around me, my head was extremely clear. I remembered my lessons. Keep your emotions under control in battle.

Stay loose, so that you can move with ease, and not jerk in your movements. Be precise, and take them out on the first try. Keep calm, to show that you are not intimidated. Do not lock up, let the blood flow easily through you. Mind clear, so that you can react fast. Eyes alert, keep your opponent within your extended line of sight. Make it seem almost like you are on a gyro, spin quickly. Make sure that you are aware of all of your surroundings, so that you are not caught off guard, or make a mistake.

I slid my arm blade through the last heartless, not even breathing hard. I stood up, my weapons dissapearing. I had attracted several stares, and two smiles from the girls. The guys jaws were at the floor. Axel recovered first, his surprise becoming admiration, and respect.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked. I chuckled, and put my hands in my pockets. My eyes locked with his, and I could tell that he could see the amusement in my eyes.

"Can't tell you that." I said simply. I moved over to him, and he pulled me into a gentle hug, and I sent the message through my body to stay calm, and keep it small. I looked up into his eyes, because he was a good couple inches over me. I moved up, and he leaned down. Our lips met, and we stayed like that for a short moment. He got the message. I turned to the girls, and saw that they were giving off the same message. They had thought about what we were doing. I knew for a fact, that they didn't want to be sluts, but they did want a little excitement in their relationships.

"How long are you staying?" I heard Lira ask innocently. I looked at Axel, because I was wondering the same thing.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, and I think that i'm going to tone down on the kissing and stuff, but I'm going to play with the guys heads a bit****. X)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 32: Peaceful, yet dangerous

Axel lay beside me in the grass of a small clearing. I curled up, and turned on my side, looking at Axel. My eyes were large, and sweet. Innocent. It was slightly chilly in the clearing, and I already knew that the girls were off in their own little clearings. They were going to cuddle, and catch up with their boyfriends. He pulled me to him, and his his face in my hair.

"What took you so long?" I whispered. I could feel his sigh.

"I didn't know where you were. I tried to lock onto where you were, but I couldn't. It's like you dropped out of existence completely. I was afraid, but I also didn't have the chance to search. I barely had time to lock on. I was busy with missions, and Saix was trying to get me to dissapear, so I couldn't. But then, the little puppet girl showed up, saying that she knew where you were." He said. My hands were tight on his jacket. He hugged me tightly. I burrowed my head into his chest, and wrapped my arms around his ribcage.

"I wondered. I tried to have faith, but I couldn't shake the feeling that you...weren't going to come." I said quietly. His grip tightened almost painfully on me.

"I would never have given up on you." He growled. I nodded.

"I know that now. I'm sorry for thinking that way. I had to keep my faith in you, and Trina." I said. I felt my eyes begin to droop, and I felt sleep try to overcome me, but I fought hard against it. I knew that I couldn't fall asleep...but Axel was so warm....

I fell asleep in his arms that night, er rather, that afternoon. He was just so warm, and sleep overtook me before I could stop it.

When I woke up, Axel was asleep. His arm was across my hips, holding me to him. His other was under my hand. His head was buried in my hair. He held me close to him, as if I were a teddy bear or something. I curled up closer to him, and he squeezed me once, unconsciously. I wasn't going to wake him us, because he was so peaceful, and that was my fatal weakness. I smiled, and hummed gently. I decided to sing, but I couldn't think of anything, so with a sigh, I went back to humminng.

After about twenty minutes, Axel began to twitch. His eyes fought to stay closed, and he opened his eyes just barely.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I asked him gently. He hugged me tighter, and moaned lightly.

"Ten more minutes." He groaned. I smiled, and kissed his neck, because that was all that I could reach. We were curled around each other, and we were still slightly groggy. I smiled up at him, and he hugged me tightly to him. I moved back, and stood up. He shaded his eyes from the sun that was showering us.

"Come on. We can train, and kick heartless ass." I suggested. He grinned mischeviously, and stood up. He looked like he was very warm, so he took off his long coat. He was wearing a tight, white shirt, showing off that he was thin, and actually pretty muscular. He wore slightly baggy jeans, and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks, because he was very handsome. I took my jacket off, showing off my shoulders, and my thin frame. I saw his blush as he saw my tight belly shirt, and my capris. My boots were dirt stained, and the armband shone in the light. I was standing there in front of him. A warrior.

"Wow. Ahem. Did I hear you offer to kick heartless ass with me? Because that's what I would like to do." He said. I chuckled, and nodded. He had a very light blush pinking his cheeks. I had gotten over mine, but I could still feel the very very light blush on my own cheeks. I moved silently, and I chuckled when Axel got lost behind me. He couldn't hear my footsteps, so he had nothing to go off of.

"Come on." I said, grasping his warm hand in mine. I led him easily through the shadows of the denser forest. We came out on the beach, and I summoned my arm blade. Several heartless popped up on the beach, and I was going to have fun with this. I moved forward, and felt my muscles glide across each other. I moved fluidly, and sliced easily. I slid forward, sliding my sword upwards. It caught the heartless, and it's heart floated up, dissapearing. My instructions ran through my head.

Stay loose. Be precise. Calm. Clear mind. Stay alert. Move quickly.

I finished off the heartless, and wasn't even breathing hard. I smiled evilly. I stood, and Axel was staring at me.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked me. I chuckled.

"I learned from my hometown. Friends, and a really great teacher." I told him. He smiled, and hugged me. I hugged him back, and moved away, going out towards the cliff, and decided to play tag. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?!" He asked, surprised. I laughed out loud.

"Tag! You're it!" I cried out. He laughed, and ran after me. I heard four other sets of footsteps. Zexion, Demyx, Sophie, and Lira ran out.

"We're in!" Sophie cried. Axel chuckled, and started running after Sophie. She shrieked lightly, and ran as fast as possible. Axel still caught up to her.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello! Trina, the puppet, whose origin will be explained later in this chapter. Just trying to spin things up a little bit. It'll add just a small air of mystery to the story. x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 33: Life is wonderful on our world

Sophie tackled me. We fell down, laughing.

"You're it!" She cried. I cracked up, and we got up. I began to rush after Axel, who was closest to me, but moved towards Lira when he slid out of the way. I tackled Zexion, tagging him. Things continued like this for a while longer. Zexion tagged Demyx, who tagged Sophie, with a kiss no less, and then she tagged Axel, and then he tagged Lira, who tagged me again. Then, the game finally finished after another hour.

"It's time for us to go. We have to go report back to Saix." Axel said. The guys gave us tight hugs, and they left, very reluctantly. They left, and I knew that our hearts were aching for their arms around us. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I spun around.

"Holy shit!" I cried out in fear. It was just Trina, our little puppet friend. She smiled sweetly, and we went into the forest. We found a small clearing, and we sat in a small circle.

"Trina, where did you come from? And how did you come and get us? How did you know about us?" I began. Trina's smile became a little more sad, and she nodded.

"I knew that you would ask. The sudden-ness is surprising though." She said, a little bitterly.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything! I was just wondering." I said, fearful for her fragile hapiness. She shook her head, and her eyes stared through me.

"Of course. It is not a problem. I began as a small doll. I was sitting on the shelf of a little girl. She fell ill, and the illness was fatal, so she died. I was sold, and was found by an old wizard. He brought me to life, to try and live the life of a young girl, like my owner couldn't. I lived here for a long while, and I was visited, but he eventually forgot about me. I heard that Yin, and Yang were revived, and the elemental maiden was accompanying them. I sought you out, and watched for a little while. I noticed your love for the nobodies, and then, I decided to bring you here, to train yourselves. I brought you, to ask for help. I wish to be saved, and you are the only ones who can do that. Please do that for me? Help kill the heartless." She begged. I felt shock, and pity. I nodded.

"We'll help in any way we can." I told her softly. Her face lit up, and she jumped up, dancing for joy. She was giggling like the little girl she was supposed to be. Her voice was like a metal wind chime, tinkling in the silence of the world. She said goodbye, and she dissapeared, going back to wherever she came from, and spent her time. I stood, and I ran through the trees. I heard the girls run after me, but I moved light around myself, and made myself invisible, running towards a really tall tree. I climbed the tree, up to sixty feet in the air. I fell asleep there, still invisible.

"Alex! Alex! Alex where are you?!" I heard a familiar voice cry out. I opened my eyes just a crack. I looked down, still groggy, to see several people running below me. I closed my eyes again, and wanted to ignore the voices calling for me. I wanted to sleep. I remembered the pain of missing Axel, and the physical pain of the attacks from the heartless. I wanted to sleep, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to wake up.

"Alex! Please tell us where you are!" I heard another familiar voice, female, like the other one, crying out, worry in the voice. I heard warping noises, and I heard the footsteps stop.

What's wrong Lira?" A male's voice, Zexion, asked. I knew that all of the guys were worried about...Sophie and Lira.

"Alex ran off! We've been searching for hours, and we can't find her!" The second voice, Lira cried. I could hear the tears staining her voice. I heard the guys gasp, and I stayed there. I heard their footsteps running around beneath me.

"Alex! Please come back, love! ALEX!!!!!" I heard the voice of Axel shout out. I got the picture of a handsome redhead, upside triangles underneath his eyes, and a peaceful look on his face. His bright emerald eyes, and a loving touch. I suddenly sat up, and jumped down to normal level. I saw Axel run past me, and stop. He looked around, and looked in my direction. Then I remembered that I was still invisible.

"Axel, I'm here, love." I said, my voice soft. He turned towards where he heard me, and I let the light away from me, making myself visible. He looked amazed, and happy. He pulled me tightly to him, and held me.

"Where were you?!" He asked, his voice full of worry.

"I was sleeping up in the high tree. It was a good place to think, but I fell asleep before I could think about anything." I told him. He pulled back, and looked at me in startled confusion.

"What would you need to think about?" He asked. I smiled.

"The heartless problem, Trina, you, and the whole 'saving the world' shit. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to be just a bit random every now and then you know?" I joked. Axel sighed.

"Not when it hurts the people you care about. You have us all worried sick." He told me, burying his face in my hair. I hugged him back, and nodded.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered. He sighed, and just stood there, holding me.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello! x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!!!! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 34: Training finally begins

I stood in the middle of a small clearing. The girls stood in front of me, and I faced them head on.

"You wish to learn to fight like me?" I asked. They nodded.

"You are a very fierce fighter. The ultimate warrior." Sophie said. I nodded.

"It's going to take a lot of energy, and focus. By the end of this, you will barely be able to stand. Are you still willing to do so?" I asked. They nodded. I nodded once, and moved into a fighting position. The girls watched me.

"Tell us what to do." Lira said. I nodded.

"Basics. Keep your mind clear. Stay loose, but alert. Eyes open. Move almost as if you are water. Fluid. Spin on what seems like a gyroscope. Move quickly. If you do not follow those basic rules, you will get slaughtered. Now, I will take it slow. Let's begin." I said. They nodded, and I moved forward quickly. They moved jerkily. I hit their pressure points quickly. They fell to the ground, numb. I chuckled, and the guys decided to appear in the middle of my onslaught. I heard them suck in a surprised breath. Sophie growled, standing.

"Again." She said darkly. I nodded, and continued my onslaught. By the end, they could barely breathe. The guys had intervened at that time. I stood up with a sigh.

"We'll do this again tomorrow. Go sleep." I told them. They nodded, and went over to a spot to sleep. I turned to the guys. They stared at me in shock.

"How did you...where did you........would you spar with us?" Demyx fumbled. I chuckled, and nodded. I moved into a loose battle position, and they summoned their weapons.

"I'm not going to go easy on you." I said. They nodded, and attacked. I used all of my training, and it took a while, but I was the victor. I had forgotten that my powers could make me inhumanly fast. Damn. I wished that I had used that in the fight. With a sigh, I tried to move my left arm subtely, but it was numb from the elbow down. I couldn't feel anything I touched. I had an accidental slice on my cheek, and that was from a rock. I had fallen, and hit a stone at the exact wrong angle. I had a large bruise on my right leg, which made it hard to walk. It sucked, because the guys hadn't noticed, good, but that meant that Axel didn't either.

I moved over towards a nearby tree, and fell over sideways, not even attempting to catch myself. I knew that no one would catch me. It was about a foot from the ground when I was caught by strong hands. I looked up in shock, to see Axel looking at me with worry shining in his eyes.

"Why didn't you catch yourself?!" He whispered harshly. It seemed almost like he was annoyed with me. Because I kicked his butt? He normally would laugh, and ask for a rematch. I wondered what was going on with him.

"Tired, didn't really care. Can't feel much pain." I said simply, as he let me go. I hit the ground gently, and sighed, curling up on myself. Axel was being mean, but I wasn't going to bring it up. He'd talk when he was ready. I suddenly felt pain in my ribs, spine, neck, and a really bad headache. I literally couldn't feel anything. I was completely numb, and everything was dissapearing in a dark tunnel forming in my eyes. I fell unconsious, and didn't really want to wake up.

Sadly, my dark bliss was broken shortly after it began. My body was still numb, and I felt pain when I even blinked. It really hurt, but I hid it, and stood up. Axel was sitting eight feet away from me. I looked at him with confusion. He just looked away. With a sigh, I smiled bleakly to myself. Was I just waking up from a nice, romantic dream? No, because I was on my own world, with the girls, and their boyfriends. The complete change from completely loving, to distantly cold left my head spinning, which I couldn't take at the moment.

I winced completely unnoticeably, and started forward. I made my walk completely easy, and watched with warmth in my eyes how Zexion had Lira's head in his lap, while Demyx was holding Sophie as she slept. She wouldn't oppose, like she would with most guys. Lira was a natural flirt, so I was surprised that they were how they were, and their roles not reversed. I wandered through the forest, and came across a simple lake. Light was beaming down through the clearing's trees. I soaked it up, healing myself.

I summoned something that was not like me. I summoned a normal katana. It was elegantly carved, and it was strong. I swung it in wide, sweeping curves. I thrust forward, flipped back, and cartwheeled to the right. I parried, thrust again, skipped back, lunged and sliced, skittered to the left. I was moving in a deadly dance, with an invisible partner. I decided to try out my power, and began to move at an inhuman speed, my actions blurring together.

I heard a noise, and I turned to see the girls, fully healed, and read to go. I nodded.

"Don't underestimate your opponent. Yet another rule to abide by." I said curtly. I knew that they would eventually see dark rings underneath my eyes. I would not sleep while Axel was mad at me. If he was going to torture me like this, I would torture him back.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello! x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 35: Fighting against my pain

It was twilight, and the guys had gone back. I stood in the clearing with the small pond. I knew that Axel had followed me earlier, and that he had seen me. I huffed, knowing that he probably thought that I was stuck-up, only pretending to be the humble, helpless girl. With a growl, I punched a nearby tree. It didn't sway. The trunk was about five feet in diameter, so it probably was a good tree to use as my punching bag. It wasn't out of anger. It was just something to do. I punched the tree again.

The physical pain would mask, or even eradicate my emotional pain. I continued to punch the tree with all of my might for another hour and a half. When I finally stopped, I had splinters in my knuckles, and they were covered in dark blood. The moon had already risen behind me, and I could barely see the redness of my blood. I growled, and huffed, punching the trunk of the tree one more time. I sat down, fuming. Then, I didn't want my blood to get on my capris.

That's when thorught came back. Axel was probably going to be more mad, unless I kept my distance, or...just told him the reason why. I sighed, and glared at the serene pond. Soon though, that became blurry, and I felt the pain in my hands. I shut my mouth tightly, and growled again. I stood abruptly, and ran, and ran, and ran. I ran until I couldn't run any longer. I healed my hands, but that was probably going to be the last time that I did that. I looked around me, and saw that I was at the bottom of the mountain. I curled up, my knees against my chest, and I cried.

I heard popping noises, and I looked up to see several large, powerful heartless. I growled, and summoned my sword. I rushed forward, and fought with all my might. I was knocked back into the rocks by two of them at once. I felt several bruises begin to blossom. The heartless moved, and continued to hurt me. I didn't even try to fight back. There was no one around, to pretend for. She didn't need to pretend to fight. She was just going to fade away.....But what about Axel? And Sophie? And Lira? I felt the tears begin again. I growled, and sweeped my sword through them. They were quickly gone.

Then, my thoughts turned back to when Axel wasn't mad at me for some hidden reason. I felt pain radiate from every inch of my body. I fell over on the rocky ground, and I didn't move. I cried right there no the ground. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I sat up, and saw the sun rising over the sea. I watched it, my hair being played with, covering my face. I had one knee up by my chest, and I was resting my arm on it. The physical and emotional pain tearing me apart.

I heard footsteps, and I turned my head just slightly as Sophie sat down next to me. She set her hand on mine. I turned to look at her, showing all of my pain show through my eyes. She had a small amount of turmoil, and she fought not to show it.

"He's mad at you. So this is how you plan to punish him?" She asked me. I nodded, looking at my feet.

"I'm mad, and I want him to suffer at least a little bit. It hurts me. And I'm mad, because he won't tell me anything about what's going on!" I said. Sophie nodded.

"Then talk to him." She said. I looked at her in confusion, and she had her head turned to look behind us. Axel stood there, shock covering his face. I felt a blush begin. He had heard the whole thing. I was automatically on my feet, and he stepped forward, reaching out. I felt ice traveling through me. I was frozen, and I couldn't move, I was anchored. He was in front of me, and he ran his thumb acrss my cheek, He retrieved a tear from my cheek.

"You're injured. Why?" He asked. He had grasped my hand, and you could easily see the scars from my beating up the tree. I looked at my feet again.

"I'm sorry. I was so angry, and I wanted you to..." I broke off, my tears prohibiting speech. He pulled me to him, and I cried, clinging to him.

"It's my fault. I was under a lot of stress, and I was taking out my frustration. I didn't even think of what it would do to you." He said. That's when I thought of it. I knocked him away.

"You're lying. I know it's you Zexion. Sophie would never come and comfort me on her own. It was part of a bigger picture." I said. Then, Axel turned into Zexion. He stood, looking at me.

"I'm sorry. Sophie was worried. Axel..." He trailed off. I caught his drift.

"He didn't come back. I understand. I get it. You tried to help me, and I found you out. Better luck next time hun." I said. He sighed, and I sighed. I turned, and ran. Again, I kept running until I couldn't anymore. My tears flew out behind me.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello! x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 36: Actually getting kidnapped!

I hated my emotions. I felt like I was shattering in the inside. I felt my tears spilling over.

"Please...Make it stop." I whispered to myself. I continued to whimper that same sentence over and over.

"Axel, why?" I whimpered. I felt my tears flow evenly, continuously falling. I cried silently while the sun rose. I was sitting in a small cave, away from everyone. I cried, and cried. I heard footsteps, and I lapsed into silence quickly. I held my breath, as the footsteps were slow, deliberate. A figure walked into my little cave, and they were in the black coat of the organization. Then, I noticed that there were two more behind ther first. They weren't the guys. I screamed, hoping to make an escape. They clamped a hand over my mouth, and we dissapeared into darkness. I felt it tug on me, and then I was thrown onto the harsh ground of a cell.

They pulled down their hoods, and I saw Luxord, Saix, and Marluxia! They quickly tied me up, covering my mouth with a gag. I tried to cry out, but my voice was muffled by the rag. I glared at them, and they chuckled.

"She doesn't look TOO dangerous." Luxord said, holding my chin up to look at him. I glared, and sent my power out, blowing him back, and zapping his hand, along with giving him a good few bruises from my mind. With it, I gave him quite a few good hits. He and Marluxia stared at me in shock. I growled, and they ran out. Saix glared at me, and he summoned his weapon.

It was about forty five minutes later, and I was lying on the ground, in a pool of my own blood. He had sapped all of my power, and that was an absolutely amazing amount, and beat me 'till near death. Axel probably didn't know that I was here, and I was pretty sure that the girls, and their boyfriends just knew that I had disappeared.

I was in so much pain, and it was overwhelming my thought process. But that was pretty much what I wanted in the first place, so whatever. I got what I wanted, but nothing was going to happen. I then realised that, it was pathetic to do this. I should have just asked him what was wrong. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was weakened, and they took advantage of that. Now, I was stuck in a cell, broken, bloody, pitying myself, and digging myself into a depressed pit. And no one knew where I was.

Oh, well. I stayed awake, and sat against the wall. I stared at the ceiling, wishing that my voice could reach Axel.

"I'm so sorry Axel. Please forgive me for being so stupid. I don't want to hurt you, but it seems that my own stupidity has made me do just that." I said, tears in my eyes. I still refused to sleep. If I dropped dead, oh. Freaking. WELL. I guess I'll end up dead soon. At least no one would get hurt by my stupid, pathetic, childish, DEAD ass. With a sigh, I continued to stare at the ceiling. I remembered the softness of Axel's touch, the sweetness of his kisses, the strength of his hugs, the fierceness of his bright emerald gaze. I felt tears falling out of my eyes, for the THIRD time that day/night.

I heard footsteps, and I shrank as far back into the dark shadows of my cell as possible. I was shocked when I saw Axel passing by casually. I felt my heartbeat quicken, and I stopped breathing. I saw him glance inside the cell, and his eyes narrowed.

"This is the cell. I don't see what they're talking about, no one's in here." He said. I struggled to control the nearest light source, to make a females' pointy boot in the light. He saw it. I even changed my voice to one lighter, and much more dainty, and young.

"W-who are y-you?" I stuttered innocently, not making a noise from my mouth, which was still gagged. He looked shocked. But he smiled.

"I'm Axel. I won't hurt you." He said gently. His face was soft, lost somewhere else. I wondered if it was on me, or Roxas, or even Kairi. I stayed quiet. Footsteps sounded, and Saix came into view. I made my fake foot dissapear, but not before he caught sight of it.

"You have power again. Enought to even change your voice. You truly heal quickly. That's why I came back for a late night beating. Axel, are you here to watch?" He said. Axel narrowed his eyes, and I stood shakily. My hands were still bound, and I walked forward into the light. Axel didn't seem to see me yet, because he was still watching Saix. Saix grinned evilly, for a reason unknown, and took out a painful looking knife. Axel was frozen in place, surprise written all over his face.

He saw me. And just how bad I looked. Saix walked into the cell, and he began the beating. He slashed my already bruised and bloody arms, and my midriff, and my legs. Soon, I wasn't even recognizable from all the blood. Once again, I was lying in a pool of my own blood, but Axel hadn't left. He had stayed through the beating, his face contorted in pain, and terror. He was worried for my safety, and he was enduring pain of his own. I still hadn't slept since Axel left.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Axel looked at me in shock. Then his face softened.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello! x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 37: how can hapiness be painful?

I sat inside the cell, staring out the bars at Axel. He was staring at me also. I kept my eyes level, but it was a challenge, because of the hurt that was lying underneath the surface.

"I'm sorry, again. I didn't want you to hurt. Please forgive me." I said quietly. He looked at me, shocked.

"For what?" He asked. I looked at him head on.

"I haven't slept since the last time you saw me, and I was so mad at you, that I went and punched a tree, until my knuckled bled, a lot. And I got myself hurt by heartless, and then this." I told him honestly. His face was a mask, and his eyes were icy. The way he was looking at me, was almost a glare, but it was also respect, and gut wrenching fear.

"You did that because......Because I wasn't talking to you? And not, showing that I care?" He asked, incredulous. I nodded.

"I thought that you had given up on me, as if you didn't love me, and were just leading me on, and that was how much you really cared about me, like the dirt you walk on." I said quietly. He shook his head.

"I love you. You need to know that right now. I didn't mean to treat you badly, I was under a lot of stress from Saix. Why didn't you bring it up earlier?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"You...didn't come back. Zexion pretended to be you, and I found out, ran off, and then I was kidnapped. I had no other way to talk to you. I was angry and stupid." I said. Axel had gotten a dark look when I said that.

"You're not stupid! You made a mistake, you were angry, you weren't thinking straight, but you're NOT STUPID!" He growled. I looked at him with surprise, and nodded. He sighed quietly, and smiled, his face soft. We just stared at each other for a few more moments. Then he stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, surprised. HE smiled.

"They still think that Zexion, Demyx, and I are still with them, so I need to play my part. If anyone asks, I was being a jerk." He whispered. I grinned, and giggled.

"Okay." I said quietly back. Footsteps came, and Axel winked. It was time to play our parts. Then I remembered, that entire time, I was talking with my mind. It was almost as easy as speaking out loud. I had a strong mind.

"You bitch! NEVER try to persuade me like that again!" He shouted, just loud enough for the person walking to hear us. He sent me a look that said that it wasn't real. I nodded, and he looked angry, just playing his part.

"It's alright Axel, it's just me. I heard Alex was being held down here, er, Yang." I heard Demyx's voice say. I narrowed my eyes, and thought for a moment. I could have sworn that I had heard another set of quiet footsteps. I sent the message with my mind. Axel nodded, understanding.

"I was just teaching her a lesson. Are you here to get me?" Axel replied, as Demyx reached the front of my cell. He saw me, and caught our drift. He nodded.

"Yeah. They're needing you back up. She's not giving you any trouble is she?" Demyx acted. When it came down to it, he was really good at acting. So was Axel. I knew that the second that they got out, they were going to go tell the girls. I suddenly heard Axel's mind.

_Can you hear me?_ He asked. I nodded, very slightly, a twitch of my head. The two left, but I could still feel Axels' mind. I smiled behind the gag.

_Your mind is pretty powerful._ I comlimented. I could sense him blushing very lightly. He was smiling too.

_I'll give you as much information as possible. And I want you to sleep, slip into my mind, and see with me. Experience along with me. You ready?_ He asked me. He sensed my wordless agreement. I listened for the extra footsteps, and they were retreating. I lay down, and fell asleep for once in a long time. It felt good to be out of my painful body, and merging my consciousness with Axels'.

He was walking into his room, and he was taking off his jacket, revealing no shirt. I felt sheer delight, and his cheeks turned red, from self-consciousness. I mentally chuckled, and opened my senses to connect with his. He put on a normal red shirt, and left on his black pants. He made a portal to Andromeda. He came out of the portal to see the girls, and their boys.

"What the hell Axel? You hurt Alex, and now she's gone! She's with the organization, and she's beaten almost to death!" Sophie cried, angry. she was on her feet, and in his face. He kept an easy tone.

"She's more powerful than you'd think. She's currently in my mind, and she sees, hears, and feels everything I do." Axel said. It felt like I was speaking but he was. I decided to take over. I felt his surprised expression, and his surprise was evident in his senses.

"Li-dear. Soph. It's me. I'm okay, a little sore, but I'm sleeping. I'm alright." I said through Axels' lips. The lips I currently wished that I were kissing. His cheeks flushed, and I mentally chuckled. The girls stared at Axel/me. Their eyes wide.

"Axel's eyes changed to Lexi's. And, only she knows those nicknames. She came up with them." Lira said quietly. I grinned, and so did Axel. This was pretty cool.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello! x) Yes, Alex can do these things with her mind, and I have real world proof of how she did it too. A psychic person is not in full control of their powers when they are fully awake. If you are abnormally tired, like Alex when she kept herself awake all night, then your psychic powers are more active. That's how she did it, and her light powers helped her along too. So she's a lot more powerful than anyone really realises.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 38: Theres nothing left to do but discover

I had kept semi control of his body. He was aware of me, but I wasn't in the conversation, because I could hear footsteps, on hard ground. I dissapeared out of Axel's mind, and he was surprised, but I knew that he couldn't go after me with his mind, and I woke up to see Saix. I glared at him, and he chuckled.

"You probably want to know what we want, don't you? And how we knew you were there." He asked. Oh great, he's here to gloat. I nodded, and he smiled darkly.

"We followed the darkness trail of Demyx, and Zexion, and Axel too. We're going to terminate the two, but Axel is pretty good. He's still with us. We will terminate them tomorrow. When they get back." He said, an evil smile on his lips. I growled, and felt power surge through me again. I shot it forward, blowing him extremely far back. It burned the gag off of my mouth, but I noticed that the chains were darkness, so I was screwed on that part.

"Don't you DARE." I growled. I was protective of my friends, and even their boyfriends. Sophie and Lira were in love, and deeply. So were the guys. There was no way in hell that I was going to let him hurt them. I saw his eyes widen, because I was pretty sure that I was shimmering, and he could feel the waves of pure power radiating off of me. He was scared.

"Wh-what ARE you?" He whispered. I chuckled, making my voice ring. It had a triple tone. One was dark, and one was high, light. And then there was my normal voice added.

"I am your worst nightmare. I am the other half of all of the worlds balances. I can destroy you with a single thought, and do not test me. Because I WILL. If you EVER even come NEAR Zexion, Demyx, Axel, and the girls I traveled with, you will become a little black cinder on the ground faster than you can blink, or even come up with a single THOUGHT!" I shouted, my power revertebrating back to me. He nodded, stood up shakily, and ran for his heartless life.

I felt myself falling. I hit the ground, and was out cold. I was back in Axel's mind. He wondered about where I was, and I replayed everything. He laughed out loud, and told the girls, and the guys. They cracked up along with him. I took over his voice.

"None of you can go back. They are going to terminate you. Mostly Zexion, and Demyx, but I don't want Axel taking a chance. Keep him here, even if it's against his will." I told them. They nodded, and Axel took over, automatically protesting. I nodded through Axel, and dissapeared. I went back to my cell in the hard, cold world that never was.

I sighed, and sat up. I stared at the ceiling, remembering my father. How kind he was before his jobs, and how we were so happy...... I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and I sighed. I remembered school, and wondered what was being taught now. I chuckled darkly. I had pretty good grades, but that was probably going all downhill, because of my absence.

How the hell did we get here? We were playing videogames, and then.....we were meeting Roxas, and Sora.

Roxas.....He was so kind, and so pure, and he didn't know about Sora. He had just met us, and then died. He lost his best friends, and he didn't remember all of the good times. He was ignorant. He didn't have any bad thoughts about the organization. HE JUST WANTED A HEART! I felt the tears flowing uncontrollably. I cried, and cried, and cried. And when I was done, I cried some more.

"All of this pain, and suffering, and injury, and.....just terribleness END?" I began to cry again. I cried myself out, and sat in silence. I stared at the ceiling again, keeping my mind blank. I imagined Axel, how his lips felt against mine, and how his arms felt as if they fit my figure exactly. Looking up into his face, since he was about six to eight inches taller than me, with my chest against his, my head fitting into his neck like a puzzle piece. I smiled, my mind far away. I suddenly became aware of footsteps walking toward my crude cell. I looked up to see Marluxia of all people! I glared.

"What are you here for? To gloat, like Saix? Or are you just here to beat me?" I asked, bitterly. His eyes were soft.

"You really love him don't you?" He asked. I nodded, an he sighed. He unlatched the door, and I stood, confused. He gestured for me to come out, and I did. He took off the handcuffs, and secretly led me through the castle, and out the front door. I was then left in......Hollow Bastion? Wiiiiiieeeeerd.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello! x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 39: Hanging with Leon for a while

I looked around me, to see that I was in Hollow Bastion. I felt confusion coursing through me. I heard footsteps, and I watched a young child running by. I smiled softly to myself, and walked, my hands in my pockets. I hummed a sweet tune. It was a fast tempo, and I continued to hum. I let my thoughts wander, and I wasn't fully aware when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see........Leon?

"H-hello." I said quickly. He smiled when he realised who I was. His eyes were alight with questions.

"Where have you been? Lira doing well? What about Sophie?" He asked simply. I smiled kindly.

"Everyone's just fine. There anything you want?" I retorted. He shrugged.

"Just want to know why you're here." He said simply. I shrugged.

"Fell in love. Got kidnapped. Saved by another guy. Bumped into you. You asking about my girls. They're on another world. They are with the other half of themselves. Their soulmates. ANYWAY. Here we are, standing here and talking about it." I said simply. He growled lightly but nodded. I giggled, and began walking again. Leon quickly followed me. I walked, and walked, and walked. Leon stayed beside me the entire time.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly. I stopped, and looked at him.

"Why are you following me?" I asked harshly. He looked down, his head slightly ducked into his shoulders. I huffed, and he looked up at me with his eyes. I stopped in my tracks, and he looked so innocent, and so handsome....NO!

My heart went to Axel, and Leon was NEVER going to change that! I turned around, and ran away as fast as I could. I ran, and ran, and RAN. Only then did I realise that Leon WAS FOLLOWING ME! I slowed down, and ran another direction, before he could see me. He saw me anyway, and I ran up a nearby set of stairs. I emerged up onto the roof, and saw a black coat...One from the organization. I chuckled, and remembered meeting the guys here, when we first saw the guys without their shirts on. I picked it up, zipping it up quickly. I hopped down into the same alleyway, and melted into the shadows. Leon looked over the edge, and narrowed his eyes. I yanked the hood up, and watched him search for me, unsuccessfully of course, but still. He was very stubborn. I saw him leave, and I blew out a relieved sigh.

"Axel, where are you? He tried to take my heart away from you." I whispered. A portal opened next to me, and I was yanked into Axel's arms. I looked up, and he chuckled when I rememebered that I was still wearing the jacket with the hood up. I pulled it down, and they saw the bruises and cuts on my face. I took off the coat, and handed it to Sophie. She took it, and her eyes widened, because they saw from my elbow down to my wrist.

"Alex! You're okay!" Sophie said happily. I smiled, and looked at Lira.

"Leon tried to make me fall in love with him." I said simply. They all hugged me, and Axel pulled me close, my chest against his.

"Well he can't have you. You're mine." He said, a dark smile on his face. I smiled.

"Mmmmmmmmmmh. I'd like that." I said, leaning into him. He kissed the top of my head, and I giggled, fitting my head snuggly into the crook of his neck. I began to hum again, but I didn't sing. I kept my mouth firmly shut, but I hummed anyway. I had missed Andromeda. I also wished Axel, and his care, and his love.

"Don't ever leave me." He whispered in my hair. I shook my head.

"My heart is always yours, but adventure is out there. I can't stay here while my family is back home. Lira, Sophie and I need to find a way home." I said softly.

"Why?" He asked. I shrugged, because I didn't know. I didn't want to go back, especially since Axel was here. I was lost, and I wanted a solution that won for everybody. I guess that we should go home, but what if heartless appear in our world? I stood there in Axel's arms, thinking, and worrying.

I was suddenly picked up, and I noticed that I was being carried by Axel. He lay down, holding me on top of him. He held me to him, and I cuddled into his chest.

"I don't want to leave." I whimpered. Axels' arms tightened on me.

"I don't want you to leave either. Please stay here with me." He whispered. I sighed, and cried once again. I cried for Roxas, for Riku, for Trina. I wished that we didn't have to leave. But we had to, and I loved Axel. I really wished that we didn't have to go. As I fell asleep that night, I dreamed of my ideal life. I wished to have a happy life with Axel. But I awoke to Axel shaking me. We were surrounded by heartless, and Zexion, Demyx and the girls were there, weapons drawn. I grunted, still in pain. Axel growled, and picked me up easily. I lay there in his arms, and he slipped me onto his back where I hung. I growled, and slipped off. I felt my body go numb, and it was hard to move, but I summoned my blade, and set myself back to back with Axel. We circled, and we fought.

"What the hell?" Sophie growled the question out.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello! x) This chapter is going to be longer than they usually are, and both groups are going to sing! So Axel and Demyx are going to sing! *fangirl squeals erupt in the background* But Zexion isn't much of a singer, but he can be. I think he might, but I'm not sure. I'm also very sorry to the author of Balance: Darkness and Light. I agree, I don't give you credit, and I'm terribly sorry. It's this wierd thing that I have in my system. I don't like to put the names of other stories in my own, for fear of angry authors. Because they would end up yelling saying something like, 'Who told you that you could use my story idea?' or something along those lines. Again I'm sorry. It is one of my favorite KH fanfics, and I didn't want you to get mad at me....The world is so unfair. You try to not get yelled at with one thing, and no offense to the authors out there, but then you get someone mad because of that same thing. The world just can't be pleased! Again, terribly sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE! I also don't own the songs 'Body language' by Jesse Mcartney, and 'One step at a time' by Jordin Sparks.**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 40: Back to training, and kicking heartless ass!

We were surrounded. The girls, and the guys had their weapons out. We were all back to back, in a circle of six. I thought for a moment, and remembered what I did back when I was captured. I gathered all of the light around me, making the small clearing just a bit darker. Everyone looked around, and I summoned all of my power, plus the extra juice. I closed my eyes, taking in as much light as I could, targeting it so that when I let it go, it would destroy the heartless, and heal my comrades.

My eyes snapped open, and the power flowed out in a huge explosion. My little groups' eyes widened. I stood there, completely focused, directing the light to destroy, and heal at the same time. When I came back to my senses, all of the heartless were gone, and my comrades were looking around in shock.

"Whoa. What was that?" Lira whispered to herself. I hadn't healed myself though, so not only was I extremely injured, and numb enough to be stabbed with needles in every square inch of my body, and not even feel it, but I was also drained. I was out of power, and really, really, really weak.

"Me. Now what the hell was with the......heartless?" I grunted. They all looked at me, and gasped, because all of my bruises had come back, as if they were fresh, and all of my cuts and gashes were opened, also looking fresh, and bleeding abnormally. I turned to look at them, and they automatically turned their eyes away, except Axel.

"What provoked them to fight like that? And why did they appear suddenly?" Zexion asked. Everyone but Axel and I launched into a conversation on how that had just happened. They were also incredulous on the me healing them thing. I felt my breath hitch, and I moved away from the group.

"I'm going to go and rest." I told them. They nodded, and Axel stared at me. I smiled, and I knew that he didn't believe it, and began to walk. I had walked quite a distance away, surprisingly, before I couldn't move anymore. And I literally couldn't. I couldn't feel anything, I was that numb. Axel had followed me, and stopped beside me when I had stopped moving. I felt my eyes shut slightly, and I fell limp. I had only fallen to my knees, but Axel was automatically worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He looked at me in fear.

"I hurt. But I'm also numb. Can't feel anything. I'm empty right now. I'm surprised that I had enough energy to walk this far." I said lightly. He got a look of gut wrenching fear, and ordered me to lay down. I nodded, and fell over onto my side.

"I didn't mean like THAT!" He said, his voice an octave higher. I chuckled. He looked at me in shock.

"Don't worry my beloved fire sprite. I will heal as I sleep. Light helps me. Just, please don't leave me." I begged. I had remembered from the story Balance: Darkness and Light, Jack Sparrow had flirted with the main character, calling her that. He smiled softly, and hugged me to him. Then he rememebered something, and chuckled. He kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll be right back my little light pixie. I have to go get the guys, and we need to go get our things, and we'll make houses, so we don't have to sleep on the ground all the time." He said, kissing my cheek again. I nodded, and fell quickly into unconsciousness. When I woke up, Axel was gone, and I was alone. I wasn't fully healed, but pretty damn close to it. The sun was high overhead, and I was full of light. I smiled, and walked out towards the beach, where the girls were. We smiled, and thought.

"When was the last time we sang?" Sophie asked. Lira smiled.

"At King Mickeys palace. Rember? Minnie said we had lovely voices, and the guys were there too." She replied. I nodded. I thought through my mind, wondering which song to sing.

"One step at a time." I said bluntly. The girls looked confused for a short moment, but quickly understood. We were grinning, and we were about to start, when we felt the darkness of the guys warping in.

(_Italics-Alex_, **Bold-Sophie**, Underlined-Lira, _**Bold Italics-Alex&Sophie**_, **Bold underlined-Lira&Sophie**, _Italics underline-Lira&Alex_, _**Bold Italics underlined-All three**_)

_Hurry up, and wait_  
_So close, but so far away_  
_**Everything that you've always dreamed of,**_  
_**Close enough for you to taste,** but you just can't touch_

**You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet,**  
**Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it,**  
_You know you can if you get the chance,_  
_In your face and the door keeps slamming_**,**

**Now you're feeling more and more frustrated,**  
_**And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting**_  
**We live and we learn to take**

_**One step at a time, There's no need to rush,**_  
_**It's like learning to fly, or falling in love**_  
_**It's gonna happen, and it's supposed to happen,**_  
_**That we find the reasons why**_, **one step at a time**

_You believe, and you doubt_,  
_You're confused_, _**and got it all figured out**_  
_Everything_, _that you always wished for_  
**Could be yours, Should be yours, Would be yours** _if you only knew_

_**You wanna show the world but no on knows your name yet,**_  
_**Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it,**_  
_You know you can, if you get the chance_,  
_In your face and the door keeps slamming_

**Now you're feeling more and more **_**frustrated**_,  
**And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting**  
_We live and we learn to take_

_**One step at a time, There's no need to rush,**_  
_**It's like learning to fly, or falling in love**_  
_**It's gonna happen, and it's supposed to happen,**_  
_**That we find the reasons why,**__** one step at a time**_

_When you can't wait any longer_  
_But there's no end in sight_  
_It's the faith that makes you stronger_  
_The only way to get there __is one step at a time_

_**Take one step at a time, there's no need to rush**_  
_**It's like learning to fly, or falling in love**_  
_**It's gonna happen, and it's supposed to happen**_  
_**That we find the reasons why, one step at a time**_

_**One step at a time, there's no need to rush,**_  
_**It's like learning to fly, or falling in love**_  
_**It's gonna happen, and it's supoosed to happen,**_  
_**That we find the reasons why, one step at a time**_

We finished singing, and smiled, and the guys were smirking to themselves. We looked at them with suspicion.

"What are you guys smiling about?" Lira asked slyly. The guys chuckled, well, Zexion still just smirked, but the other two chuckled.

"Well, Axel and I would like to sing. If you ladies don't mind." Demyx stated. The girls and I stared at them, and nodded. The two grinned, and I smiled, waiting. Demyx smirked, and I could practically read their minds.

"Body language." Axel stated. Demyx was probably going to sing the higher part. I smirked, the song didn't seem like Demyx. But Axel was singing. He probably was going to sing that anyway. Lira must've taught them the song. It was her favorite, and Sophie's and even mine.

(_Italicized-Axel_, **Bold-Demyx**, Underlined-Both)

_Nappy boy, Pretty boy collaboration_  
_That thing you got behind you is amaaazing_  
**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear**  
**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear**  
**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear**  
'Cause what you want is right here

**Oh she, Oh she so international**  
**The way, the way she get it on the floor**  
**I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you**  
**I want to get to know you better**

**Parlez vous **francais?  
**Konichiwa**  
**Come and **move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadalupe  
**That thing you got behind you is amazing**

**Now I don't speak Spanish, Japanese, or French**  
But **the way that body's talkin' definitely makes **sense  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
**The way she she moves around**  
**When she grinds to the beat**  
**Breaking it down articulately**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body**

**That makes me want to say **hey_...('ey!)_  
Hey_...('ey!)_  
Hey_...('ey!)_  
_Girl you're speakin' my, body_, body, my body language  
**C'mon**

**Shorty, let me whisper in your ear**  
**Tell you everything you wanna hear**  
**You got my vote: Hottest girl of the year**  
Let's have a celebration, baby

**Parlez vous **francais?  
**Konichiwa**  
**Come and move it **my way  
Hey, little chica for Guadalupe  
**That thing you got behind you is **amazing

**Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese, or French**  
**But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
**Breaking it down **articulately  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body**

**That make me want to say hey**_...('ey!)_  
**Hey**_...('ey!)_  
**Hey**_...('ey!)_  
_Girl you're speakin' my, body, body, my body language_

_Pretty boy collaboration_  
_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

_I'm lifiting up my voice to say_  
_You're the hottest girl in the world today_  
_The way you shake_  
_You got me losing my mind_  
_You're banging like a speakerbox_  
_Turn around; the party stops_  
_Universal lady, let me take you away_

**Now I don't speak Spanish, Japanese, or French**  
**But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense now**  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's the way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
**Breaking it down **articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body

**You make me want to say Hey**_...('ey!)_  
**Hey..**_.('ey!)_  
**Hey**_...('ey!)_  
**It's her, her body, body, body language**  
**C'mon**

**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear**  
**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear**  
**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear**  
'Cause what you want is right here

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello! x) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 41: Training time!

I stood in a small clearing, not far from where the guys built our houses. In the span of a few hours they were up, and there was plumbing, and everything! This world was pretty much magic. The second they put the houses up, they looked like normal houses, not a hut or anything, and they had running water, and even electricity!

Footsteps came from behind me, and I spun around, only to see the girls, and not a heartless threat. I let out a sigh of relief. The girls nodded, understanding. I had changed. I had gone from happy, and trusted, to being a loose cannon, not knowing when I was going to go off. I hated it! What the hell was WITH these mood swings?

"Ready?" I asked curtly. The two nodded, and moved into tight battle positions, their weapons away. I nodded, and looked them over.

"Insturct us o wise one!" Lira joked. We all fell into a fit of giggles. I still had a smile on my face when I moved to correct their positions.

"You want to be loose. Here, this'll also help make sure that you don't hurt as much later. When the muscle is relaxed, less damage can be dealt." I told them. They nodded. They looked relaxed, and akward in the way they were standing. I chuckled, and moved their feet so that they were leaning on their dominant foot. I lengthened the space between their legs slightly, and told them to keep their hands loose, or crossed. They complied.

"Alright. I understand now." Sophie said. One might think that Sophie would be conducting these lessons, because she's the fighter. She didn't know these things, and never really went on defensive. She was always whamming on someone. This was good offensive and defensive techniques. I smiled, and went back to tweaking their positions. After I was done, I told them to quicky remember where they were with their body positions. They nodded, and tucked it back in their mind.

"Now move, act crazy for a short moment, and go straight back to this stance. Go." I said simply. They shook themselves, moving back to jump and dance around. Then they moved back to their relaxed stances. Sophie had her arms crossed, and Lira had her hands behind her head, easy enough of a position to move quickly from. I smiled.

"Do we pass?" Lira joked again. I nodded.

"Now on to the next part. The hand to hand fighting and blocking." I said. They nodded. I moved towards them.

"What are you doing?" Lira asked. I smiled again.

"Pretend to punch me." I told her. She nodded, and slowly moved to punch me. I caught her fist, and held it, I swund my body around, pulling her fist forward.

"What would you do now?" Sophie asked, observing. I smiled, and placed my open hand at the backside of Lira's elbow. I just held it there.

"From this position, placing quick, and extreme pressure to the back of the elbow, you can break thier arm. If you ignore this, and yank their fist forward, kick your foot out quickly, pulling them over it. They will trip and fall on their ass, unless they are prepared. You can also take their fist, and twist, moving their hand behind their back, so that they will be immobile. But think, they can spin away if you leave it like this. You can either hook your elbow around their throat, or you can latch you hand onto their shoulder. Another thing you can do with their fist, is when you are at the beginning, holding their fist, you can pull them forward, sending your knee up into their gut." I explained, demonstrating each move, but not with the strength needed to cause pain, only enough to show what I was talking about.

"Anything else?" Lira said, as I released her. I shook my head.

"Now we execute your teachings. Sophie first." I told them. They nodded, and moved forward. Sophie stood there, and I pretended to punch her lightly. I wasn't moving as quick as I could, but it was fast enough. She grabbed my fist and spun, yanking my arm behind my back. I complimented her, and she smiled. We moved out of that position, and I did the same thing.

When Sophie was done, Lira came up, and she executed with perfection. We repeated several times, the sun overhead traveling at an extremely fast rate. The girls were grinning, and they were so happy.

"What's after this?" Lira asked, excited. I chuckled.

"Weapons training, but that is going to be tomorrow. It seems that this day is almost to a close." I told them. They looked up in shock, to see that the sky was dotting with stars, and the sun had dissapeared. We moved silently through the trees, back out to the beach. The guys greeted us with grins on their faces. Demyx sauntered up.

"So, how was your training? Nothing to strenuous?" He asked. I chuckled, as the girls shook their heads.

"First of all, good word usage! Second, what? Did you think I was going to kill them?" I asked, anger and hurt rising. Demyx looked at me in shock.

"No, not at all! I just thought that you'd run them into the ground." He said. But he didn't stop to think about his words until AFTER they were out of his mouth. I growled, and was in front of him in a split second.

"Don't forget how much power I can use against you." I growled. He paled, remembering what had transpired in the clearing, back in the land of dragons. I nodded.

"Sorry about that." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. I chuckled, and moved back, only to have a pair of strong arms slither around my waist, and anchor themselves there.

"It's fine, and hello Axel, how are you?" I asked. Axel breathed on my neck, and shivers danced along my spine.

"I'm great. What about you?" He muttered in my ear. The shivers increased, especially so when he lightly bit my ear and tugged gently. I felt my cheeks go pink, and I heard a chuckle from Axel. I tried to breathe normally, when I saw that Lira was gently kissing Zexion, and Demyx and Sophie were just hugging. I turned around in Axel's arms, and smiled mischeiviously at him. He raised an eyebrow, and I leaned forward, my lips close to his. So that when I talked, they would just brush. I was going to tease him, and like it.

"Just perfect." I said, my lips gently brushing his. I moved so that my lips were at his ear. I giggled, and sensed shivers running up and down his spine also. I then pulled back, and he released me. I walked inside one of the three houses. The one on the farthest right, and walked in the door to see a ver elegant front room and foyer. There was a hallway leading to a sunroom, a small library, which was somehow filled with all of my favorite books.

There was an upstairs, with a balcony hanging out of one of the rooms, mine, and a large window, in Axel's. We had seperate rooms, but we stayed in the same house. I had moved into my room, and I had taken off my jacket, only to have Axel slide his arms around my bare midriff.

"Hello sexy." He muttered, kissing my neck. I chuckled, and moved out of his grasp. He sighed, and I chuckled. He walked out, and across the hall, to his room. There was a bathroom connected to each of the rooms, and the bathtubs looked like pools, and they were jacuzzi ones too. There was a shower, and the glass was cloudy, so no one could see inside. There was a large mirror, and counter. Along with hair dryers.

I closed my door, and looked at the cavernous room. There was a bed, along with a large desk, bookshelf, also fully stocked, and there was an easel, for painting. How did he know....Anyway. There was also a huge walk in closet, that was practically a mall, and there was a huge vanity for me, along with a gigantic dresser, also holding several articles of clothing.

I changed into an oversized t-shirt, and it was about two sizes too big, the neck large, and hanging over my right shoulder. I wore short shorts underneath it. I took off my boots, and put on a pair of knee-high socks. I lay in my bed, which was king sized, and quickly fell asleep, feeling like a princess.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello! x) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 42: Again with the swarms of heartless!

I awoke to the feeling of a soft matress, and I froze, but quickly remembered where I was. Then I got a sinking feeling. Where was Sora? We hadn't kept an eye on him! I was suddenly calm, but that could've beent the grogginess coming back for another round. I rolled over, and forgot the world again. I quickly fell asleep, completely ignoring the sliver of light that was coming into my room from my window.

I awoke, about an hour later, to Axel shaking me awake. His touch was gentle, and it sent electricity through my veins. I opened my eyes to have them greeted by emerald green. I sat up, and Axel sat back. I surveyed what he looked like, and blushed madly. He was in boxers, without a shirt. He was so HANDSOME! I just wanted to kiss him. Personally it wasn't that bad of an idea, but I shoved that thought far into the back of my mind.

"Good morning my light pixie." He greeted, his voice calm, and quiet. My blush subsided, and I smiled, standing up, and moving over to the bathroom. I was about to tell Axel that I was getting in the shower when I saw him blushing. I chuckled, and he was breathing deeply, probably very turned on. For the reason why, I have no idea, but I had bedhead, my shirt was loose, the neck falling off of one shoulder, and I was in short shorts, but it looked like I wasn't wearing anything underneath the shirt, and my knee high white socks...oh.

"I'm going to take a shower, see you downstairs." I said, closing the door on his blushing face. I chuckled, and sighed, removing my clothes, and stepping into the shower, warming up the water.

I got out of the shower about a half an hour later. I was toweling my wet hair, and I left the towel around my neck, and looked around my room, to see a small book lying on the desk. I looked at it closely, still toweling my hair. It was a sketchbook. I searched around for a pencil, and found one. I smiled, remeniscing about back home.

_"Alex! What's wrong?" Cried a males' voice. I looked up through my tears, and my breathing became less ragged._

_"I...almost...got...raped!" I muttered, gasping for air. I looked at the young man, my friend Desmond, to see his face a mask of fear, and contemplation._

_"Did you fight back?" He asked, his voice steady. I shook my head, and he sighed, nodding._

_"Then I'm going to teach you. That way, if you ever get into a fight, you can always fight back." He said. He was the one to teach me. He taught me how to use my body in ways that anyone without practice and conditioning would never be able to do. He was the one to teach me to keep a clear head, and use my mucsles so that they were relaxed, to retain less damage._

I looked down at the picture I had sketched, and smiled. It was him, from the effect of the eyes, the light shadows that never seemed to leave his face, and his sweet smile. The light in his eyes was even there, his hair shaggy, reaching his chin. I had drawn him in mid-laugh. He was thin, but he was still muscular. I smiled sadly, unaware of anything around me.

"Who's he?" Axel's voice said suddenly. I screeched at an ungodly pitch, and he winced. I recovered, and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry. He's an old friend, and the guy that taught me how to fight." I told him honestly. He nodded, and I took the pencil, placing it behind my ear. Axel looked at me, and I placed the sketchbook on the desk. I headed out, and I could somehow sense Axel behind me. I felt his arm slither around my waist, but my mind was in other places. I was pulled out of my thoughts, when I was abruptly stopped, eight feet from the ocean. I chuckled.

"Jeez. You must be really out of it." Axel said. I chuckled nervously.

"Sorry. Again." I apologized. He sighed, and I suddenly heard the popping noises of heartless appearing. I spun to my right, and saw ten of them. I was shocked. How could there be so many? I moved forward, summoning my weapon. I mowed down several of the heartless, but my mind began to wander, and soon, Axel was pushing me out of the way of a heartless attack. I looked at him in shock as he grunted, falling to the ground, hurt. I cried out in anger and fear. I sent an explosion of power at the heartless, healing Axel. I sighed, furious with myself. I looked at him once, and he stared at me.

"Do you need some time alone?" He asked me softly. He always seemed to know. I nodded, and ran back to the house, locking myself in my room, and crying my eyes out like the weakling I knew I was. I wasn't disturbed, but I knew that Axel was worrying about me. I just refused to do anything right at that very moment. I just sat on my bed, hating myself. Why did my life have to go screwy? And of all times now?

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello! x) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 43: Clearing the mind, and nightmares

So, my life was extremely screwed up, I locked my bedroom door, and I lay in bed, crying and feeling absolutely horrible. I thought about our time here, and I thought about Sora, and Roxas. I missed Roxas, and I wished that he didn't have to die. Over thoughts like these, I cried myself to sleep.

_"Alex! Come on! We have to get to school!" Lira yelled at me. I looked at her, and grumbled around the toast hanging from my mouth. I quickly ate the rest of it, and rushed up to them._

_"Where's Axel? And Demyx? And Zexion?" I asked, a bad feeling settling in my gut as we walked the familiar route to our high school. I was home, along with my best friends and our nobody (finally somebodies!) Boyfriends. But when I thought about the guys, the sinking feeling got worse. Something bad had happened, and I was sure that it happened to the guys, but what could have happened? We got to school, and looked around, because there was no one outside. And everything was eerily quiet._

_We walked into the library, like usual, after I dropped off my flute to the band hall. The girls gasped, and I wasn't paying attention, I was just absorbed in finding my book, searching through my backpack. I heard a scream from the girls get cut off, and my head snapped up, to see them run through with swords. I looked around, and lying right next to me, was Axel, his blank gaze staring up. A huge hole in his chest, completely bloody, from his heart being ripped out of his body._

_But there weren't heartless in our world. So someone...cut it out. I felt tears spring to my eyes, and I saw everyone around me, all the people I cared about, dead. Their blank stares facing the ceiling._

I shot up, a hand over my heart, and gasped. Tears sprang to my eyes again, and like last time, I somehow fell asleep in the midst of my crying.

_"I love you Alex." Axel said, his arms holding me. I smiled, and kissed his jaw. Shivers ran down his spine, and I chuckled._

_"I love you too." I said back to him. He grinned, showing off his teeth. There was a snap on both sides of the small clearing that we were sitting in, and we were on our feet, weapons raised, back to back. For some wierd reason, we were still able to keep our powers in the real world...strange. I focused, clearing my head, just as two young men walked into the clearing. They were handsome, and the one facing me smiled._

_"Hello, hot stuff." he said, doing a coyote whistle. Axel growled behind me. I sighed, and took up the loose fighting position I was known well for. The two guys just laughed._

_"Oh, the pathetic little bitch is going to try and beat us? How sweet. I bet you that she'll even try to protect her boyfriend here." The other one, facing Axel, said._

_"Damn freaking straight. I'm going to kick both of you asses into next century in no time flat." I threatened. They faltered, and I struck. I shot forward, and my sword sliced through the guy cleanly, but I had forgotten about the other guy, who must have leaped after me. But why hadn't Axel stopped him? I turned around to see that his legs were paralyzed, a dart sticking out of his shin._

_The other one, the one not dead, and the one that was facing Axel, also struck, sending his blade through my chest._

_"Hey little bitch. I win." He said evilly. He yanked his sword from me, and I dropped to my knees, blood blossoming on my chest. I fell over on my back, and Axel somehow got over to me. He was leaning over me, tears falling from his eyes. The two guys dissapeared, leaving Axel and I all alone._

_"Don't cry, Axel. I'm going to see you in the next life." I said, my voice faint. Axel hugged my torso to him._

_"Please don't leave me Alex. Please." He cried. He looked so vulnerable, but the scene dissapeared._

I sat up, more tears springing to my eyes. I growled, and cried into my pillow...and again I fell asleep. REALLY?

_"Axel! Please don't leave me! I don't want to do this without you!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. Axel smiled up at me, lying on his back, his arms spread out. Like he was in the game. He was fading._

_"Why are you crying? I'm just a nobody. I have no heart, so I don't exist." He said simply. I cried even harder._

_"You have MY heart. Doesn't that count?" I cried. Sora stood a little ways behind me, and I felt his sympathy._

_"Why are you so sad?" He asked me again. I growled through my tears._

_"You stupid nobody! I LOVE YOU! I have for a while! And you went and killed yourself! You had to use your entire being in an attack! WHY?" I screeched. Axel winced._

_"I did it because I love you too." He said, a smile on his face. My heart stopped, and more tears fell onto his black jacket._

_"I wish that I could have given you my heart before this." I cried. He smiled, his hand moving up to caress my cheek. It fell, and he turned his head. I fell forward, and cried into his chest. His hand stroked my head, but soon, it dissapeared too. He dissapeared from underneath me, and that was the end of him. Tears fell easily from my eyes._

I woke up, and tears sprang to my eyes. I wished that Axel was here. I was too afraid to go back to sleep, but strangely, my head was actually very clear.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello! x) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE!**

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 44: Trying to get back to being interesting

I sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I've been in here for two straight days. I didn't leave my room at all. I've been boring, and I haven't been doing anything. With a sigh, I rolled over onto my side, to look out my window. A knock sounded at my door, and I stood up, my hair down, and loose. I walked over, and opened the door to see a single, blood red rose, and a card on them. I looked at it, confused. Did one of the girls leave it here, thinking my room was Axel's? Maybe they were trying to get him to feel better after my little mishap. I looked closer at the card, and saw my name scrawled in very nice handwriting. I picked it up, and read the card.

_The stars in the sky,_  
_are nothing next to your bright eyes_  
_This rose is but a spark next to your shining beauty,_  
_Are you going to come out of your tower,_  
_and let your handsome prince sweep you off your feet?_  
_Sincerely,_  
_Your fire sprite,_  
_Axel._

The signature looked amazing, and I could picture him sitting at the kitchen table, writing this for me, trying to think of just the right words.

"Are you going to come out any time soon?" Axel asked, walking around the corner. He spotted the rose in my hand, the note in my other hand, and a happy smile on my lips. He looked to the side, a blush on his face. He scratched the back of his head, like I'd seen him do several times in the games. I grinned, and ran forward, hugging him tightly, my hair swinging from the movement. Axel froze, surprised by the sudden contact, but quickly relaxed, hugging me back.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I pulled my head back, to see him glancing to the side again, but his blush was darker this time. I giggled, and he looked at me, leaning down, and lightly touching his lips to mine. I kissed him back for a short moment, and desperately hoped in the bottom of my heart, that today wasn't going to suck. That today would be a good day.

"You're welcome. So, are we going outside? Or are we just going to stay inside and make out?" He asked, chuckling. I contemplated my choices. Axel, with all his sexiness, without a shirt...or making out with the sexy fire sprite? Hmmmmmmmmmm, decisions, decisions.

"Well, I think we should go outside, and tell the girls that I'm okay." I told him. He smirked.

"Awwww, and here I thought that I'd be able to keep you to myself for just a while longer." Axel pretended to whine, a fake hurt look on his face. I chuckled, and kissed him lightly again. He grinned evilly, and I backed up one step. He advanced. I stepped back again, and once again he advanced. This continued until he had backed me into the wall. I had a blush blooming on my cheeks, and he chuckled, moving so that his arms were pressed up against the wall on either side of me, and his body was close to mine, only two inches away. I blushed darker, and he chuckled. He had me trapped, and he was liking it. He moved forward, his lips so very close to mine. When he talked, they would touch mine.

"You're doing this on purpose." I said. He moved his lips with mine, but he still kept them from kissing me. He was tempting me, and he was completely loving it.

"Yes, I am. And it is so much fun." He said, his lips moving, touching mine. I grinned evilly.

"If you are going to do this, then I'll just have to do this." I said, moving so that I could reach his ear. I nibbled on the earlobe, and he breathed in deeply, and I grinned evilly to myself. He pressed me tightly to the wall, and his lips captured mine. I pushed him back. I chuckled, and tempted him again, biting his neck, playing vampire.

"Damn, I didn't know that you could do this type of thing. You are REALLY sexy." He said. I laughed, and poked him in the chest with my index finger, pushing him back. He had a blush on his face, and I could tell that he wanted to continue that. I chuckled, deciding to be really evil. I quickly went into my room, and changed into a bikini, which I had magically found in my dresser. It was a deep purple, contrasting nicely with my pale skin. I moved out, and Axel blushed even darker. I grinned, and brushed past him. I heard a small moan pass his lips, and I chuckled to myself. He had both of his hands linked behind his head...woooow.

"I'll be down on the beach working on a tan." I told him, taking a beach towel from the bathroom closet. I heard his chuckled, and shaky reply. I walked out of the house with a grin on my face. Lira and Sophie saw me from their spot on the beach, and they mobbed me.

"What's wrong? Why were you stuck up in your room?...And why are you grinning so evilly?" Lira interrogated. I laughed, and whispered in her ear about my morning. She laughed along with me, and shared the joke with Sophie. So, after a shocked look from Sophie, we all cracked up, holding our sides from falling apart. I chuckled, and set my towel down, lying down in the sun. I then thought about the seasons. Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring. It was probably closer to the end of Summer. I had felt it get cooler during the days, and that was why I was sunbathing, and not out in the water, like Demyx. He was swinging the water around him, making it swirl about thirty feet above him, and twisting and twirling, like a dragon.

I smiled serenely, and blocked the sun from my eyes, bending it around my head, so that it was filtered. I fell asleep under the sun, but I was unable to burn, BONUS!

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello! x) Finally! Sorry for not updating for a little while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 45: How to find Sora?

I laughed as Demyx continued to goof off in the water, splashing us and begging Sophie to get in. We laughed, and he pouted. Then, he got an evil grin, and his water dragon swept out of the water, and captured her, yanking her out with him. She was under for a short moment, and then she was in Demyx's arms, and she looked really freaked out. We laughed as Demyx kissed her lightly.

"So, how are we going to find Sora again?" I asked Lira, when she walked over and sat next to me. She shrugged.

"What part of the plot line is it now?" She retorted. I shrugged now, mirroring her.

"No idea. But we told him that we'd meet again, but the guys shouldn't leave here. Now that the organization knows where we are, they shouldn't be left alone, because I fear that if they are, then they are probably going to get caught, and probably tormented. I don't think that they'll be able to hold up the pretense any longer." I told her. She nodded, her head slightly drooping.

"Oh, well. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it!" Lira chirped, as Zexion came out, a book in his hands. Lira grinned evilly, and ran forward, toppling Zexion, and knocking his book out of his hands. He growled, and chuckled when he noticed that it was Lira instead of me or Sophie. He would've used his magic and kicked our asses into oblivion if it were us. But if he did that, then he'd have the guys on his ass. My thoughts then began to turn morbid, and I thought about when, and how, we got back to our world. What would we do? Were we stuck here forever?

I wondered what part of the plot Sora was at. I smirked, and told the girls that I was going to go off for a little while. They accepted it, because I'd been acting wierd lately, and so they were getting used to it. I used my mind, and fought to create a portal, and eventually did, and it was a really good one. I teleported into my room, and changed into my normal outfit, and I teleported to Twilight town, sitting on the clock tower. I was in the middle of thinking about how we'd find Sora, and my prayers seemed to be answered. I saw Vivi running. The thing really looked like a heartless in disguise...

Anyway. I knew that Seifer was in trouble, and Sora was going to go off and help him. He was going to recieve a surprise visit from me. They made it to the Sandlot, and Seifer, Rai, and Fuu were on the ground. Sora was taking charge, and he began to rush at the dusks. I rushed forward, making my armblade appear. I slashed through the Dusks alongside Sora.

"Hey! Where've you been?" He asked. I growled.

"Keep your head in the game, kid! It's a long story you're going to end up hearing about later!" I told him in a rush. He looked at me, and nodded, getting back to the fight. Then, the hooded person came, and he saw me.

"Yang. You are truly amazing. And Sora, it would break our hearts to have something happen to you." Saix said. I growled. Sora looked at him.

"You don't have hearts." He said.

"True, we don't have hearts." Saix said, taking his hood down. "But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special." He said, flipping his hair.

"Oh, wow moon man, now you're gay?" I taunted. He glared at me.

"You have one heck of an attitude Yang. You gave a nobody his heart." Saix said, still glaring at me. I smirked, banishing my weapon.

"Yeah, because I am JUST that amazing. Not all nobodies are bad, like you. You unlucky son of a bitch." I snapped back at him. He growled, and a portal appeared behind him.

"Let's jump in after him." Sora murmured. Saix was listening. Donald turned to him.

"How come?" Donald quacked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe he'll lead us to the Organization's world." Sora replied.

"Don't be reckless. Do you want to end up like Riku?" Saix asked.

"What?" Sora asked, moving into a position that made him look so sad! I felt my heart lurch for the poor boy. I moved quickly, whispering to him.

"I'm going to go in after him. I'm determined to kick his nobody ass." I whispered, quiet enough for Saix not to hear me. He bowed, walking backwards into the portal. I rushed at him, my hands moving up to close around his neck. I sensed the portal close, and I growled, hooking my hands tightly onto his jacket. I knew that Axel had done his job, that's why he hadn't shown up on the beach. I growled, and landed on the ground. My hands closed around my weapon, hate pouring from every fiber of my being. I knew that I was glowing, my hair pulling up behind me, as if I was under water. He growled, knocking me back. I landed on the ground, but stood back up, still furious.

"You are throwing your life away? How pathetic, and I'm sure that Axel wouldn't like it." Saix taunted. I growled, and let my power course through me.

"I'm going to beat you until you are a single hit from fading away. You will be so weak that you won't even be able to move." I ground out, my blade pulsing. Saix chuckled.

"Prove it." He said. I grinned evilly, and I knew that it looked twisted and evil.

"I thought you'd never ask." I growled, shooting forward than the eye could catch. He attempted to fight, but he couldn't get a single hit, and when I was done, he was on the ground, one hit away from fading. I created a portal, and warped back to Andromeda. I had a wicked and triumphant grin on my face. They all looked at me suspiciously, and I noticed that Axel was once again, not there.

"What'd you do?" Lira asked, catching onto my confident air.

"I warped, saw Sora, and kicked Saix's ass within an inch of his life. Nothing too special." I told them. They stared at me, and then I was getting hugged, and congradulated all over. I wondered what Axel was doing at the moment.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello! x) Finally! Sorry for not updating for a little while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 46: Getting back to Sora.

I sighed, and packed a backpack of a few of my things. Sophie and Lira were doing the same. Zexion and Demyx were going to tell Axel our plan when he got back, and they had told us that they were going to watch us, but stay out of sight of Sora. I quickly portaled us to Twilight Town's station heights, to see Sora.

"Sophie! Alex! Lira! Hey!" Sora cried, happiness flooding over his face. Hayner and Olette ran up, and they told Sora about Axel kidnapping Kairi, and Sora got angry, knocking the jewels from the struggle trophy loose. Sora held the blue one up, at arms length, looking at it. I felt a harsh stab in my heart.

_Roxas._ I thought, feeling my heart throbbing painfully. I winced, but no one noticed. The blue orb glowed, and Sora unlocked another keyhole. Lira, Sophie and I walked into the train station, leaving the scene where Sora promised to come back. I looked at the girls, and they smiled. I winced again, thinking of Roxas.

"Ouch, that hurts." I said, making my voice happier. We all walked to the Gummi Ship, and we were told about Hollow Bastion covered in darkness. We went there immediately. We landed, and saw heartless running, and following them were Dusks. We ran, and passed up Cloud. We talked, and Aerith came along. She liked him. And he liked her. It took a lot of my willpower not to shout out to them to get together, and stop denying it. But that would be wrong. I sighed, and we continued to move. We had a few fights along the way, but we made it to Merlin's house relatively unscathed. We walked in to see Cid typing away. Yuffie stood next to him, watching. The two of them turned to watch us as we came close.

"Hey, fellas- you're just in time." He told us. I ignored the talking, and we were off to go see Ansem's computer. We were walking through the Bailey when we were stopped by three little pixies. I ignored their little chatter.

"What's Leon's gang up to?" One of them asked. I smirked.

"Nothing important. They're just all hanging out, and they were asking if we wanted to join." I answered, completely kidding, but making it seem serious. Sora was smart enough to leave the talking to me.

"Let's report this." One of them, strangely gothic said.

"Report to who?" Sora managed to ask.

"You know, Malefi-" Her speech was cut off by one of the others, the gothic one, covering her mouth to stop her from giving them away. I winced.

_That's right, she's back._ I thought. I turned to the little pixies, only to see them dissapear. I turned to Sora.

"They worked for Maleficent. She's back. You didn't completely destroy her the last time you two clashed." I told Sora, and he looked at me in shock. I smiled, and took the lead, on my way to where they found Ansem's computer. We made it to the Postern, and I totally ignored Aerith, running around and picking up chests. Sora didn't seem to miss me, or even notice that I had gone. We ran through the corridors, making our way to the computer room. We made it to Ansem's room. And what the guys thought was Ansem, was actually a picture of Xemnas. Tifa came in, probably looking for Cloud or some other guy with spiky hair. Anyway. She walked out, saying that she was sorry to bother us, and the guys told her it wasn't.

"What took you so long?" Leon said. I spun around to see him leaning against the wall.

"Holy shit! How the hell did you get there? You definitely weren't there a second ago!" Lira cried out. She was comic relief. Sophie and I snickered behind our hands. Leon stared at her, and sighed, nodding to Sora, like the oh-so-cool guy that he was. Sora asked him about the king, and he was being secretive, and he opened a door on the wall, and that part of the wall dissapeared. Lira gaped.

"So THAT'S how you got there so quickly, and without us noticing." She said. Sophie and I fought laughter again, and Leon just ignored her. He had learned to ignore her babbling. Smart boy.

We ran in, and made it to the computer room, and Sora began to bang on the computer keyboard. Leon walked in behind us.

"Easy." He said. Sora turned, and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry." That's when he looked up and saw a little blue, fuzzy creature. Lira saw it, and I knew that she was fighting with herself on yelling out his name, and tackling him, hugging him to death. I had to admit though, Stitch was absolutely adorable. Donald jumped up onto the computer keyboard after Stitch, and screwed up the system. I turned to see the red light blinking.

"Girls, run!" I told them. Sophie was paying attention, but Lira was trying to get Donald off of they keyboard instead of Goofy, who it should have been. Sophie ran, and so did I, but Sora, Goofy, and Lira turned to look, and they were to slow, and got sucked in. I saw the concern on Leon's face.

"LIRA!" Sophie and I cried, shocked. I held Sophie back from going in after them.

"Stop. You know what happens." I snapped at her, still holding her back. Leon looked at us. I smiled at him, and Sophie huffed, calming down. Leon got onto the computer, and long moments later, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Lira appeared again. We were about to talk to them about what happened, but they rushed off into Ansem's office. Sophie and I looked at each other, and followed at a slower pace, Leon walking beside us.

When They found the password, which they said they needed, they rushed back. Sophie and I sighed, and walked back, standing at the computer.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello! x) And I'm not sure. Let's just say that Saix heals fast. XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 47: Sticking with the Keyblade master.

Leon was standing right next to the computer, and Sophie and I were waiting for the four of them to get back. I had somehow found a pencil in Ansem's office, and I had grabbed my sketchbook out of my backpack. I had immediately proceeded to doodle. I noticed in the corner of my eye that the screen had gone orange, and it had little figures of Donald, Sora, Lira and Goofy. And beneath it was 'Thank you' written in white. I smiled, and thr four of them appeared from the digital world. Leon turned.

"Well, that's that!" Sora said. Leon smiled and pointed at the computer screen.

"Look." He told them. They looked at the screen, and Sorq smiled.

"Tron...Hang in there." Sora mused. Lira nodded, backing him up. I ignored what was happening, and I waited. Soon enough, Leon was about to leave. He told Sora to copy the information down. I took over the computer, and searched through the information.

"It wants to know what we want to know." I told them, looking at Sora.

"Riku and Kairi." He told me. I nodded, and my hands flew over the keyboard, but nothing came up. Sora drooped, feeling his heart hit the floor. I looked at him in sadness. Goofy moved up next to me.

"What about the Nobodies?" He asked. I typed it in.

_Information corrupt._ The computer told me. I sighed, and Goofy stood next to me.

"Try the Organization." He told me. I nodded again, and typed it in.

_Information corrupt._ It said again. Sora growled, and hit the computer, bringing up what Ansem actually looked like. Not that he knew that.

"Welp. I see ya got things workin'!" King Mickey said.

"Oh. Your Majesty!" Sora and Donald chorused. I moved over to the wall, and leaned against it. My mind wandered, and I thought about how I had been changing. I was becoming more...to myself. I was closing off from the other girls.

Sophie and Lira moved over next to me. I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"You miss, you-know-who, don't you?" Lira asked, and I shook my head, knowing that she was hinting at Axel. I smiled, but that too didn't reach my eyes.

"I miss him a bit, but I really miss his other." I said, pointing at Sora. Sophie nodded, and her expression sobered. She looked at her feet, and I did the same. There was suddenly a commotion outside. King Mickey had ran ahead of our little group, and we all ran outside. We ended up coming to a confrontation with Dusks, and Maleficent's heartless.

We fought as fast as possible. We finally left, and met Sephiroth. He left, to go find Cloud, and I sighed. We ran, and found ourselves with the others.

"We'll help!" Sora shouted. That's when about four nobodies appeared. I growled, and the six of us beat them.

"The king is in the Bailey. You better head over there!" Leon called out to us.

"Got it!" Sora confirmed. We ran as fast as possible, off to the Bailey. We saw Leon and Cloud fighting together, and Cloud confronting Sephiroth, and Yuffie and Aerith fighting together. And Tifa, the dark haired girl from Ansem's office, running after Cloud.

"Go, Sora, We'll go fight with Leon and the rest." I told him. He looked at me with shock, and I smiled. The girls moved behind me.

"We've got her back!" They said. I grinned, and portaled us down to fight. Leon saw us.

"Alex! Lira! Sophie!" Leon cried. We grinned, and summoned our weapons.

"We'll take care of this wave!" I shouted to him. He looked at us dispelievingly. I growled, and rushed forward, faster than any human eye could catch, and I killed several heartless per second. When I stopped, Leon was staring at me in shock. I could have sworn that the phrase 'Whoa' passed his mouth, but I couldn't focus on that as I shot a ball of light behind him, killing a heartless that was trying to hit him from behind.

"Pay attention!" I heard Lira cry out. Leon nodded, and proceeded with his fight. I suddenly remembered Sora fighting Demyx, and killing him. I looked at Sophie, and her eyes widened.

"Lira. Fight. We're saving Demyx!" I told her. She nodded, and Sophie and I ran off. We made it to see Demyx appear.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." Demyx said darkly, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy got their weapons out. This was Sophie's time to shine. Demyx was about to fight, but Sophie ran into the middle of it.

"No!" Sophie shouted. Sora stared at her.

"But, he's evil!" Sora yelled. Sophie shook her head, and I moved forward.

"He's misunderstood. He's actually a good guy. You just need to give him a chance." I said. Demyx stared at me, and his face lit up. He had a look of pure joy, and he picked up Sophie, swinging her around. The two laughed, and Sora finally understood. He looked at her with a small smile.

"Zexion is safe. But..." Sophie trailed off. I knew what she was saying.

"Go! Fight with Leon. You too, Demyx. You might have a heart, but you need to go. Before someone tries to kill you. Change your outfit. Sophie, you can work on that." I said quickly. She nodded, and changed Demyx's outfit into a pair of black jeans, and a scarlet red, regular t-shirt. His t-shirt had a black eagle flying across the front of it, and black and red sneakers.

"Ooooooooh. You look HOT!" Sophie said, a large grin spreading across her face. A light blush tinted Demyx's cheeks.

"T-thank you." He said, his face a light pink. Sophie and I giggled.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello! x) And I'm not sure. Let's just say that Saix heals fast. XP And tazing dusks sounds really fun. And I'm sorry if any of my chapters suck. I'm trying T.T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 48: Fighting and kicking ass.

(Alex's POV)

"Come on, we've got friends to help!" Goofy said.

"Aha! There you are!" Mickey's voice called. Goofy and Donald turned around.

"You sure have lotsa friends to help. So, I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!" Mickey said.

"Your majesty. First, meet Demyx." I said, gesturing to Demyx, who had a fearful look on his face. Mickey looked at him, and narrowed his eyes. But he was soon grinning.

"Hiya, Demyx!" He said. Demyx looked at him in shock, and smiled. We all moved to go back to the fight. I noticed the heartless that blasted the rocks. I didn't want Goofy to get hurt. I pushed Mickey out of the way, getting knocked in the head instead. I was knocked to the ground, and I fell unconscious.

(Sophie's POV)

"Alex!" I shouted, seeing her on the ground, limp. Goofy, Donald, Sora, and Mickey looked at her. Demyx moved to comfort me, and I moved forward, towards my best friend. Mickey stood frozen in the middle of the concrete field. Sora moved forward.

"Alex! Alex! Lexi!" I repeated, my voice a whimper in a normal tone. Demyx placed his hand on my shoulder, and Sora kneeled across from me.

"No way." He whispered. Mickey looked at us, and growled.

"They'll pay." He said, before running off. Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran after him. I grabbed Alex's arm, and slung it over my shoulders.

"She wouldn't want to be left behind." I whispered. Demyx nodded.

"Then let me carry her. You're a better fighter, and you have hate behind your actions. I'll make sure that she doesn't get hurt further." Demyx told me. I nodded, and he picked her up, slinging her onto his back. I smiled, and ran forward. He followed, and he summoned his sitar.

I rushed up to Sora, and fought alongside him. Demyx protected Alex, and we ended up meeting up with Leon, who fought alongside us. We continued on. Eventually, we met up with Cloud, and he glanced at Alex. His look of surprise turned to anger, because he remembered how much Lira would have talked about Alex. Leon had probably done the same thing. Damn, the kindness of these guys...shit!

Anyway.

I sighed, and saw Alex twitch. Her eyes opened, and Demyx noticed, placing her down. I continued to fight. I saw her sway on her feet, and get knocked around as she fought to well, fight. She fell unconscious again, and Demyx sighed, picking her up on his back again. Sora, Donald, and Goofy kept going. I looked at Demyx.

"Thanks for helping." I thanked Demyx. He grinned.

"No problem." He told me. I felt my heart flutter, and I giggled. We moved forward quickly, and I knew that we skipped the scene with Xemnas, and the beginning of Axel. We finally made it there.

"...About Kairi...I'm sorry." We only had a split second. Demyx and I made it, and when he looked away, he saw Alex. His eyes widened for a short moment, and he looked frightened. Alex woke up, and stood shakily.

(Alex's POV)

"Shit, my head hurts." I muttered.

"Axel." Saix's voice called out. I suddenly snapped to attention as Saix appeared. I grinned evilly.

"I thought I kicked your ass, moon-man! Damn, you heal fast. Last time I left you you couldn't move!" I taunted. Everyone looked at me, and I grinned, but I was still shaky.

"I will deal with you later. Axel." Saix turned to Axel.

"Uh-oh!" Axel said, dissapearing with one more concerned look at me. Sora ran forward, and Saix held him back.

"We'll ensure he recieves the maximum punishment." Saix told Sora.

"I don't care about any of that! Just let me into the realm of darkness!" Sora yelled at Saix. Saix turned to Sora.

"If it's Kairi you're worried about, don't. We're taking very good care of her." Saix told him.

"Take me to her." Sora asked.

"Is she that imprtant to you?" Saix asked him.

"Yeah. More than anything." Sora said, his voice trying to control a mass of emotions.

"Show me how important." Saix said. I felt my heart lurch, as Sora knelt down on the ground in front of him.

"Please." He begged, his voice a whirlwind of emotions.

"So, you really do care for her. In that case-...The answer is no." Saix said. I growled, and ignored the fight between Saix and Maleficent. They just wouldn't stop until Sora worked for them. The seven of us were suddenly back in the Gummi Ship. I turned to Sophie and Demyx.

"You two should go back home. You'll be safer. At least Demyx should." I told them. Demyx nodded, and I warped him back to Andromeda. I sighed, and fell asleep in my chair. When I woke up, Sophie and Lira were deep in a game of BS. I rolled back over, and fell back to sleep, finally feeling good in the deep recesses of my sleeping mind.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello! x) And I'm not sure. Let's just say that Saix heals fast. XP And tazing dusks sounds really fun. And I'm sorry if any of my chapters suck. I'm trying T.T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 49: Questions.

I woke up, and I sighed.

"Alex...You and Sophie were there when we woke up. Did you know a guy named Roxas?" Sora asked me. I froze.

"Why do you want to know?" Sophie asked. I looked at Sora in shock. I then looked down in sadness.

"Yes. I knew him." I said. He looked at me.

"What was he like?" He asked. I smiled sadly.

"Let's just say that he was like you. And his favorite treat was Sea-Salt ice cream. Both salty and sweet at the same time." I told him. Donald perked up.

"So THAT'S what it was." Donald said. I chuckled. We landed back in Hollow Bastion, and we got out at the Postern. We ended up running into the three pixie girls again. They called Sora a liar, and they were currently talking about what they were going to do. They decided to not take anything, and give him something instead. And once again, we went back to the Gummi Ship. We were off to the Land of Dragons. We chased a black hooded man. I couldn't tell if he was Riku, or someone from the Organization. We ran into Mulan, and she greeted us, and we all ran after the black cloaked man.

We lost him at the summit, but we were then surrounded by heartless. It felt like deja vu. I laughed to myself, but Sora faced off with the hooded man. I smirked, recognizing the sword that Riku used. I smirked, and fought the heartless surrounding us. Soon, all of the heartless were gone, and Sora chased Riku. He wondered, and I smiled sadly.

There was a sudden large rumble, and we all had to get off the mountain. I thought of something, and looked at the girls, whispering about my idea as we ran.

"I totally agree." Lira said. Sophie nodded, and I nodded also.

"Sora. We're going to go back to where we've been spending some of our time." I told the boy. He nodded, smiling as we looked reluctant to go. We stopped, and I portaled us back to Andromeda. We came out, and Lira was ambushed by Zexion, and they both fell to the ground. Lira was cracking up, and her smile was infectious. Demyx was still in his cool, not Organization type clothes. And Lira looked at Zexion.

"I have GOT to change your wardrobe." She said, dragging him to the house they shared. I smiled, and walked to the house that Axel and I shared.

"I hope you cheer up!" Sophie called after me. I waved my hand behind my head, telling her that I heard her. I portaled into my room, and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

We've been on Andromeda for a lot of the game's plot. We were going to go back and meet Sora again. He was probably confused by our short time. But seriously, the plot, is boring. I portaled us to Twilight Town, where I knew that Sora was. I'd been able to track him, which actually came in really handy. I'd been teaching Sophie to evolve her powers, so she was actually very powerful also. We were actually a pretty powerful duo. Yin and Yang, the way they're supposed to be.

I portaled us to the woods, where we were in the very beginning, and we saw Sora running past us. We followed him, and he let us back in no problem. I suddenly got memories, and visions of Roxas's smiles.

"I wish we could have stayed longer." I said quietly. Sophie looked at me, and nodded. We stood in the courtyard of the mansion. Hayner, Pence and Olette had been knocked out. They told Sora that they were beaten by white beings. Which we knew to be Dusks. Which happened to appear right after that explanation. Sophie, Lira and I jumped into battle, but the King beat us to it. He took out a Dusk, and we were suddenly in battle together.

I ignored the babbling of the reunion. I seemed to ignore Sora a lot. Anyway, I thought about Roxas, and felt a stab of pain in my heart. I also thought about Axel, and how he was so carefree in the beginning, but after Roxas died...he wasn't the same. Anyway, I thought of all the good times, and my heart dropped, wishing that I had had more time to spend with the Nobody. I missed Roxas, but I couldn't change anything. He was already gone. After a little longer, we went inside the mansion.

The king gave a bit of information, and Sora tried to get more information on his friend.

"Sora. Stop. The poor thing already feels bad enough. Don't make it worse for him." I said, irritated. Micky looked depressed, and I refused to have a sad mouse on my hands. We rushed through the house, and finally found the library. The floor was open, and we went down, after defeating a few heartless. No one knew how to figure the computer, except Pence. He got on, did his thing. Until we ran into a speedbump.

The password. Sora figured out that it was sea-salt ice cream, and a portal opened. We went in, and the girls and I were excited, for once. We appeared in what looked like the same room. But the computer was trashed. Roxas's keyblade. I got a vision of Roxas destroying the computer. I felt my heart lurch again, and we left, searching for a way into the dark realm. We went into the next room, and we saw a dark portal, and it wasn't that big either.

"This is it." Mickey said, confirming one of my fears. We walked in, and we were in what looked like a long hall, but the king wasn't with us. Sophie put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked back at her.

"We won't let him. The two of us will pack a huge punch." Sophie said encouragingly. Lira laughed.

"And what am I? Chopped liver? I'm helping too." She said. I grinned and hugged them. We were soon surrounded by Dusks, and we summoned our weapons.

"It's no use!" Sora said. I smiled.

"Don't stop moving! Or the darkness with overtake you!" Axel said, jumping into the fray. I grinned, keeping my weapon on my arm. I ended up back to back with Axel.

"Nice to fight with you for once." I said, jokingly. Axel chuckled, hitting another Dusk with his Charkrams. I put a bit of power behind my movements, taking out two at a time. Soon, we were surrounded by a sea of Dusks.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side!" Axel said. Sora looked at him, since they were back to back.

"Feeling a little...regret?" He asked. Axel laughed, turning his torso.

"Nah...I can handle these punks. Watch this!" He said. I stopped him.

"Oh, no you don't. We're going to kick ass instead. You are just like Demyx. We're not letting you die." I told him darkly. Both he and Sora looked at me. I smiled, and Sophie chuckled, moving next to me. Lira got onto my other side. We all took our power together, and shot it, eradicating the Dusks. I used up all of my energy, which gave it an extra boost, and the girls gave me a worried look. All of the Dusks were wiped out, and I was beginning to feel weak. But, two nights without sleep, and using all of your energy in an attack. NOT a good idea.

I swayed on my feet, but I was still okay. I chuckled, and Axel came over to support me.

"Sorry Sora. This is probably a shocker to you. They are good. And Lira, Sophie, and even me, the second ice queen, fell in love with the nobodies. Lira and Zexion, Sophie and Demyx, and Me and Axel. We got them hearts, and we couldn't stand to watch them die...We came here to change that. We're from another world. But we'll tell you later. Let's just...go." I said, grunting out the last part. Everyone ran forward, and I shook off Axel, running forward shakily. He looked at me in concern, and I just shook my head.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello! x) I MADE IT TO CHAPTER 50! WHOOOOOOOT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 50: Fighting alongside nobodies.

I looked at Sophie and Lira. They nodded.

"Mickey. I'm summoning Demyx and Zexion. They're going to help us fight, along with Axel. That okay with all of you?" I asked. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey nodded. I held a single hand up, and Sophie touched her palm to mine. We focused on the two guysl and they appeared before us. There were two hugs for each of the girls, and I still stood a little shaky.

"Am I going to have to carry you again?" Demyx joked. I punched him in the arm.

"No, but I still haven't thanked you yet. Thanks for carrying me when I was knocked unconscious from a small boulder." I said. Axel jumped and stared at me in shock. I grinned.

"You're welcome." Demyx replied.

"Kairi's in the castle dungeon." Axel said. Mickey nodded.

"Then we better find a way to get to that castle." He said. We all ran forward. We had a fairly large group now. I snickered, and seemed to be gaining strength, but I was just getting control again. I was actually LOSING more energy. But I would never tell everyone that. We ran through, and I got flashbacks from the newest game, which I had beaten when we were back in our world, Kingdom Hearts 365/2 Days. I remembered the cutscene from Roxas, and I felt my heart lurching more and more. I felt tears srping to my eyes, and I tried to fight them with almost every fiber of my being. But they continued to fall as we got to the square. Time froze, and the tears really fell. Next thing, only Sora was standing there.

"You make a good other." He said, confused.

"Roxas." I whispered through my tears. I turned to Sophie, and I felt her arms wrap around me. I cried into her shoulder. And I realised that she was crying too.

"We had our time with him. He's back where he belongs." She said to me. I nodded, pulling back.

"But why does it have to hurt?" I asked. She smiled through her tears, and we sighed, wiping our eyes. Our emotional moment was over.

"Sora. Do you want to know who Roxas was?" Sophie asked. Sora turned around, and nodded.

"He was your nobody. Your other. He was just like you. It was hard, meeting you for the first time, and seeing Roxas every time we looked at you. But, we had to come to terms with the fact that he was gone. For someone like him. He had a good existence." I said, trying not to break down again, or even faint from exhaustion. Sora stared at me in disbelief. I nodded.

"Let's keep going. You want to get to Kairi don't you?" Lira said. Sora nodded, and I grunted, falling to my knees. Sora was automatically concerned.

"Alex! Are you okay?" He asked. everyone had already started walking but automatically stopped. I nodded, and grunted, because I could feel my heart split in two, and I suddenly saw a vision of Roxas, smiling at me. I gasped, and grunted, forcing myself to stand. Everyone continued to stare at me.

"Let's just get moving. I said GO!" I shouted. They all nodded, and we ran forward. I was beginning to feel dizzy. Sophie ran alongside me.

"You need light. You're low. And why didn't you tell us?" She whispered. I shook my head.

"Don't focus on me. Focus on your boyfriend, and make sure he doesn't get killed by the Organization when we get there. Pass the message on to Lira." I told her. She nodded, because she could sense that I wanted to keep this information to myself. Everyone had something to do. It was pointless to worry about me. I was going to hide it until this problem was resolved. We made it, but there wasn't a pathway, until Sora used his keyblade. Jeez, that thing had answers to almost anything...where could I get one?

We ran in. And I was barraged with more memories of Roxas.

"Kairi! Where are you?" Sora shouted. We ran through, and we fought a shitload of nobodies. Soon, we made it to the hall of lost melodies.

"Sora...you've done well." Saix said, standing on an outlooking ledge. Kairi appeared, and she saw Sora.

"Sora! It's really you!" She shouted. I smirked, and turned around. Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Lira, and Sophie all called out their weapons. I did the same, only I made it my stylish katana, and I made two of them. Sophie looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"You're going to fight?" She asked me. I nodded, and growled. I was going to run myself into the ground if I had to.

"Maleficent's a bitch." Was all I said to her. She cracked up, and I knew that Kairi had enlisted the help of Riku, and they were on their way. And then...Xigbar shows up! We fought him, but mostly Sora, because the rest of us were trying not to get hit by his arrows. And of course Sora won.

"Yang. You're doing well. Haven't seen you in a while. Not since the last time you were here, and bloody almost beyond recognition." He said to me.

"Heartless bastard." I said to him.

"Well, even when you are weak enough to collapse, you still have a heart of fire." He said, fading. I sighed, and growled. Axel set his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded, and smiled at him.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello! x) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 51: Reuniting Sora with his friends.

We made it to Kairi and Riku. Kairi was so happy to see him again. I chuckled.

"Reminds me of a couple people." I said in a joking tone. Sophie looked at me.

"You sure?" She asked, also joking. We laughed, and I nodded. We've acted like that. Then, I remembered something. I walked up to Sora, Kairi and Riku, after they had an emotional moment of course.

"Hey Sora." I said. He looked at me. I smiled.

"We gotta get moving, kid." I said, plopping my hand on his head. He made an annoyed sound, and I laughed. We ran, and we made it outside. There was a greenish beam, and it was pointing right at Kingdom Hearts.

"What's that?" Sora asked. Riku, disguised as Xeonhorts heartless, looked at him.

"It's the King and DiZ. I mean, Ansem the Wise. They must be higher up. We better hurry." He said. We ran, but ended up finding Luxord.

"You!" Sora said, loudly. Luxord had his hand to his chin.

"I'd rather we just skip the formalities." Luxord saed in his british accent. We had suddenly found ourselves gone from around Sora. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything in the white blankness. Lira looked at me, and I looked back at everybody.

"Hello!" She called out, only to have it echo back to her. I turned to Kairi and Riku.

"Hello. I'm Alex, nice to meet you. Sora's been searching for you guys this entire time. Might I ask how you know him?" I asked. Kairi smiled.

"We're his best friends. We lived on Destiny Islands together." Kairi answered.

"How do you know him? The three of you seem to be very chummy. And why are these nobodies fighting with him?" Riku asked us. My eyes narrowed.

"I'm stuck with the role of Yang. Controlling nothing but light. My friend Sophie, is Yin. Darkness. Lira is the controller of the elements. Sophie and I were there when Sora woke up. We met up with Lira later. We come from another universe, which will be explained later, and we might have to leave. We love these three nobodies, and they love us. We gave them hearts, so don't you DARE mess with them. Or you will have me to deal with. And I'm pretty sure that you will not like it." I told him. He stared at me. I smiled warmly at him, and I could have sworn that he blushed. Axel moved over, and looked at Riku. I smirked, and poked his side. He jumped, and looked at me, an evil smile of his own on his face. We proceeded to get into a poking battle, and I lost. When we were suddenly called back to Sora.

We ran further, and we came upon Saix.

"Hey, It's the moon man! Last time, I left you within an inch of your life, this time, I'm not going to have mercy." I taunted. He glared at me.

"Mansex tell you to lose the pretenses? The calm attitude? Jeez, and I actually thought you were good!" Sophie said. Saix growled. Sora laughed, and Kairi and Riku joined him. Lira whined.

"Awwww, I can't taunt the moon man too? There's nothing that I know that can irritate him!" Lira whined. I laughed, and so did Sophie. Saix growled, and began his speech.

"Only you could have made it this far in one piece...Roxas." He said. I was biting back retorts, and different ways to call him stupid and gay.

"That's really getting old!" Sora shouted at him.

"Yeah! He's Sora!" Donald said. Both he and Goofy stood in front of him.

"Dude, do you need glasses? Roxas and Sora look nothing alike!" I told him.

"You would know." He retorted. I gritted my teeth.

"Well, we all know that you only care because you're GAY!" I snapped. He blushed and growled.

"Different name...Same fate." Saix said. He swept his weapon, and Riku protected Kairi. Lira and Sophie were linked with Demyx and Zexion, who were simply blown back. I was literally sent FLYING. I hit my back on the corner of the building, and I felt a sense of deja vu, and I fell to the ground. Axel turned, and was pushed back towards us.

"DAMN. He's pissed." I groaned, standing, and rubbing my sore back.

"Well, you continuously bag on him. I'm surprised he didn't kill you yet." Sophie said, shrugging nonchalantly. I nodded, smiling.

"I wouldn't have it ANY other way!" I said, laughing.

"You're going to get killed some day. And your taunting is probably going to be the cause." Riku said. I laughed, and nodded shrugging.

"Does it LOOK like I care?" I asked him. He chuckled. Axel smiled, and kissed me on the cheek, his arm wrapping around my waist. I giggled.

"I've missed that." He said. I hugged him from the side. He kissed the top of my head, which was just in his reach.

"I'll bet you have." I said to Axel. I sighed, and waited for Sora to kill the moon man. Because we wouldn't be ableto get near him because of the force field in front of us. I watched the moon man fall to his knees, fading, and dissapearing from existence. I sorta felt bad, but then I remembered that he tried to kill me.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello! x) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 52: Riku is back to himself.

We finally made it to Ansem and the King. I looked around, but I couldn't hear anything, because I was swaying on my feet. I was almost out of energy, and I was going to drop soon. That's when Xemnas appeared. We all looked at him.

"I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look, here you all are. How convinient for me. Ansem the wise...you look pathetic." Xemnas said. I growled.

"Says the man with the name that is an acronym for MANSEX!" I growled out. Xemnas looked at me, and I moved forward.

"Yang. You are so weak. But you are also powerful. You have a strong heart. You would have made a great nobody." He said.

"Go rot in hell you nonexistent son of a bitch." I growled. Ansem the wise looked at me.

"You are Yang?" He looked at me. I nodded, a grin on my face.

"Hello, Yin right here! What am I, chopped liver?" Sophie said. I laughed, and hugged her around the shoulders.

"Of course not!" I laughed.

"I deserve to be laughed at for failing to see the fool you are." Ansem said.

"Students often take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. YOU are the source of all heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared." Xemnas said.

"I admit...my disregard brought chaos to more worlds than one. But what were YOU seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research that was better left forgotten... Is this the answer you were looking for?" Ansem asked. I forced myslef to leave this to them, and not interfere. But I was so tempted to get in the middle and say, 'yeah, he had bad research, but what did YOU do? Hide in your castle, and send lackeys to do your work?'. But I was respectful...mostly.

I ignored the rest, knowing what would happen. I looked at Riku, and smirked. I turned to the girls, and they nodded. I moved over to Sophie, and smiled, worried. She chuckled.

"I'm Yin, it won't affect me." She whispered to me. Demyx held her hand from behind, and I noticed that Lira was sticking close to Zexion, slightly in front of him. He hand his hand on her waist, and I tethered Axel to me from behind. I held his hand tightly as everyone was engulfed in a bright light.

We were knocked unconscious for a short amount of time, and I woke up, Axel's hand still in mine. I looked around as Riku got up, along with Sora and everybody else. I grinned at the girls as they chuckled.

"How are you doing?" Sophie asked me. I ruffled my eyebrows, completely ignoring Sora. I suddenly felt rejuvinated.

"I feel like I just woke up, after a really nice sleep." I told her. It was true, and I suddenly saw Sora run over.

"You've got friends...Like us!" He said. Riku looked at us, and I grinned, my teeth peeking out. I didn't totally hear some of what came next, but I definitely heard one of my favorite Riku lines.

"'Cause I'm not a total sap like you." He said. Sora leaned forward.

"Say that again!" He said. I laughed, and so did Lira and Sophie. Then, suddenly there was a commotion. The girls and I told Axel, Demyx, and Zexion to go back, and they refused. We smiled, and ran through the castle, on our way to fight Xemnas. We ended up getting a wave of shadows, and Maleficent came and DEFENDED us. That was one heck of a shocker. We continued on to where Xemnas was. I sighed, knowing that he was just going to have a huge stupid speech, so I was just going to ignore it. He wasn't worth my time.

Soon, Sora dissapeared, fighting Xemnas and winning, and Riku and Kairi were calling out for him. He appeared, and after a bit more boring talking, Sora, Mickey, And Riku were opening the door to Kingdom Hearts. We walked in, and Xemnas sent a building at us.

We were all blown out of the doors. The only ones there were Riku, Sora, Goofy, and Donald. Sora appeared, and Xemnas dissapeared, and then, Namine and Roxas showed themselves again. I walked up behind Sora.

"Hey Roxas. Sorry for leaving." I chuckled. He looked at me, and Sophie who was next to me. I knew that Axel was having an emotional moment with himself.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Sophie asked. Roxas smiled.

"You two did what you needed to. You figured out how to give nobodies hearts too!" Roxas said, a grin on his face.

"We'll miss you, but I know that you will be with Sora. And that just means that I have to ruffle Sora's hair, and it'll make it's way to you!" I laughed. He chuckled, and had an emotional moment with Sora. The girls and I walked through the black portal, along with our boyfriends, and left them to their moment. We emerged onto Destiny Islands.

The two fell after a while, and landed in the water. We stood on the beach, grinning as everyone had a happy moment. I turned to Axel, and the girls.

"Are you five ready to go home?" I asked. Sora looked at me. His eyes were sad. I walked over and ruffled his hair.

"We'll see you again kiddo. Just keep the worlds safe. We don't want to have to come and save your butt." I said, chuckling. He made a sound of annoyance, and I turned back to King Mickey.

"Will you come to the castle every once in a while?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe." I said, a smile on my face. I turned to the girls, and Axel opened a portal. Everyone went through, and I was last. I waved to Sora, and walked through the portal to our own little world, which was now free of heartless.

**Please review! All of your reviews have helped me, and please continue with the reviews! They all help keep the writers block away.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello! x) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2! Because if I did, then Axel, Demyx, and Roxas wouldn't DIE! **

**Now! Off to the story!**

Chapter 53: Decisions, decisions.

I sat on the beach, my bathing suit letting the sun color my skin. The game is done, so we had no need to be here anymore. But the girls and I didn't want to leave. Granted that life back home was okay, with videogames, but here there was action, and happiness. Back in our world, life was boring for us.

We didn't want to leave.

I heard footsteps, and I saw Sophie and Lira. They nodded, knowing looks on their face. They didn't want to leave either. Time froze, and I was back in my normal attire, as the world around us dissapeared. The three of us were on the glass platform today.

_You have a choice, stay, or leave everything behind and go home?_ The voice from the beginning asked. We nodded to each other, knowing what we wanted.

"We want to stay on Andromeda, with our boyfriends. We're leaving Earth behind." I said loudly. I heard what sounded like a chuckle.

_Very well..._ It finished.

Light suddenly unfurled, and we were back, and I was in my bikini again. We shrieked in delight, and ran into our homes, where our handsome boyfriends awaited. We were staying, and we weren't going to leave.

**It's finally done! Please review! Sorry it was so short!**


End file.
